Un Nuevo Elegido
by WarGreymon Porcayo
Summary: Varios años despues de la batalla contra MaloMyotismon, un nuevo y mas terrible mal surge, hay que buscar a el ultimo de los elegidos, quien sera? que emblema tiene? Mucha accion, tragedia y algo de comedia, pasen y lean, se que hay muchas historias de este tipo, espero la mia les guste
1. la peor de las amenazas

Hey! aqui ando para darles lata de nuevo con un nuevo fic sacado de mi perturbada, pervertida y poco saludable mente, es de universo alterno, pasa varios años despues de la derrota de MaloMyotismon en Digimon Adventures 02.

Esta es mi tercera colaboracion a esta increible pagina que se ha ganado mucho de mi cariño y respeto, que de que trata esta vez? Un Nuevo Elegido . . . ya se, ya se que ya hay muchisimos fics de un nuevo elegido, pero espero que el mio les agrade, me pase dias y noches meditando mientras escuchaba AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Maximum The Hormone, The Doors etc para inspirarme y llenarme de ideas, ahora mismo lo sigo escribiendo, es una historia de muchos capitulos, tiene tintes de otros animes que ya veran, peligro, un enemigo letal, tintes oscuros que matan de tristeza, en fin, me estoy esforzando mucho en mi nuevo digific, por favor pasen y sigan leyendo hare mi mejor esfuerzo, asi que aqui vamos!

Aclaracion: No me pertenece Digimon (eso es obvio) hago esto por diversion sin tratar de conseguir ningun beneficio, asi que atras abogados! atras!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 1 "La Peor De Las Amenazas"

1ero de Agosto, han pasado 6 años de la derrota de MaloMyotismon a manos de Imperialdramon y los demas, los niños elegidos ya no son niños, muchos ya son mayores de edad, los digimons han madurado bastante tambien, por ordenes de Piximon, de vez en cuando asisten al digimundo para seguir entrenando y no descuidarse en caso de algun ataque.

Estan todos en el digimundo reunidos por el aniversario, tienen montado un picnic enorme, Hikari y Sora pasan charolas con emparedados para todos, Miyako pasa a repartir latas de refresco, Daisuke y Takeru abren contenedores con sushi y los colocan en el centro para quien guste, Mimi e Izzy colocan bolas de arroz, en fin, un buffete total sobre un mantel en el campo . . .

-Deberiamos hacer esto mas que solo una vez al año, el digimundo es mucho mejor que los parques de Odaiba, no creen? - preguntaba Tai al resto

-Claro! tienes razon hermano, el clima es maravilloso! - contestaba Hikari tirandose al pasto, todos hablaban de cosas comunes, como escuela, futbol, musica, los Digimons hablaban de como les iba en el mundo real, que hacian mientras no estaban los chicos, etc, hasta que . . .

-Eh? que te pasa Gatomon? - preguntaba Kari viendo la seriedad en la mirada del felino

-Algo . . . algo malo va a pasar, mi anillo magico detecta energias oscuras - respondia

-De que hablas? no ha habido maldad en años, recuerdas? - decia V-mon tratando de calmar a Gatomon

-No, es mas y mas fuerte cada vez! debemos de salir de aqui! - el felino estaba preocupado en serio, todos se veian alertados, para que alguien como el estuviera asi, es porque iba en serio, de repente, una explocion se escuchaba! y a lo lejos una rafaga de energia oscura se veia, subiendo como un geiser!

-CORRAN TODOS! la puerta donde entramos esta muy retirada! - gritaba T.K dando señas a los demas para levantarse, Hawkmon se elevaba con Biyomon y Tentomon, era mas terrible cada vez

-RAPIDO! - griataba Hawkmon - esa energia esta arrasando con todo y viene a una velocidad enorme!

Todos corrian, pero esa energia es demasiado rapida

-No lo lograremos, V-mon, hagamos algo! - gritaba Davis deteniendose con el azul atras de el

-Gatomon! nosotros tambien! - Kari estaba con el felino

-Vamos Patamon! - TK estaba con D3 en mano - hermano! solo nuestros digimons pueden con esa oscuridad, y todos los sabemos, sigan! si algo sale mal, estara en sus manos

-TK . . . - respondia Matt preocupado

-Rapido!

-Ok, vamos Tai, saquemos a todos de aqui!

Patamon evolucionaba hasta MagnaAngemon, Gatomon en Angewomon y con la ayuda del DigiEgg del Milagro, V-mon en Magnamon, se colocaban al frente a todos, la onda de energia oscura se acercaba . . .

-YIHAD EXTREMO!

-FLECHA CELESTIAL!

-EL PODER DE EXCALIBUR!

Sus ataques chocaban contra la energia oscura! lograban retenerla, pero poco a poco la fuerza los hacia retroceder!

-Davis! esto es demasiado! corran! llevate a Kari y TK! - gritaba Magnamon

-Magnamon tiene razon! - gritaba MagnaAngemon - no lo lograremos, es imposible que lo logremos! rapido!

Kari tomaba a Davis y TK de la mano y empezaba a correr! pero la energia oscura era mas y mas fuerte, volaba a los digimons! y seguia arrasando con todo! arrastraba a los ultradigimons hasta dejarlos en etapa bebe, los chicos volaban lejos de ahi quedando inconsientes hasta alcanzar a Tai y los demas! . . . . .

Horas mas tarde, Davis se levantaba poco a poco, estaba todo oscuro, a lo lejos divisaba el atardecer, la explocion abarco varios kilometros, el recordaba todo, buscaba a V-mon, no daba con el, pero hallaba a Kari y TK tomados de la mano, pero desmayados

-Kari! Kari! despierta . . . - la movia - TK, arriba rubio holgazan! vamos amigo, despierta! - por fin lo lograba, estaban aturdidos y al igual que el , lastimados del impacto - vaya, por fin!

-Davis, que pasa? donde estan los demas y los digimons? - preguntaba Kari, poniendose de pie con ayuda de los chicos

-Esa explocion, no se que era, pero acabo con todo, fue brutal, apenas me levante antes que ustedes, solo recuerdo que Magnamon, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon estaban deteniendo eso, pero su poder no basto y nos dijo que huyeramos, tu nos tomaste de la mano y de repente, solo volamos

-Hay que buscar al resto, vamos, puedes caminar Kari? - preguntaba TK

-Claro, vamos

La oscuridad de esa zona era brutal, apenas y se veian ellos, revisaban sus digivice, estaban muertos, no daban señales de nada, inservibles, a lo lejos se escuchaba una ligera voz, casi apagada

-Davis . . . Davis . . . - se escuchaba muy, muy levemente

-Escuchan eso? - decia Davis - es mi nombre, debe ser V-mon ! estoy seguro! - y el de pelos marron se adentraba en unos arboles a toda velocidad

-Davis! espera! no sabemos donde estamos, es peligroso! - TK intentaba detenerlo

-No me interesa! mi amigo es mas importante! esperen aqui

Davis entraba, no veia mucho, pero se inclinaba, siguiendo la leve voz, buscaba con las manos, daba con algo redondo, estaba tibio, eso emitia la voz!

-Chibomon! - gritaba Davis - Chibomon!, estas bien!? - abrazaba a su amigo, unas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del chico - Chibomon, amigo, gracias por protegernos, gracias

-Davis . . . - decia levemente el digimon - Tokomon y Nyaramon estan alla, vamos?

-Que?! vamos, donde estan Chibomon, guiame!

Davis guaradaba a Chibomon herido en su chamarra, y seguia buscando con las manos, daba con un cuerpo, era Nyaramon, metros adelante estaba Tokomon, los cargaba y salia con ellos del bosque, Kari y TK estaban ahi aun, veian al chico con los digimons! corrian con el y lo ayudaban, cada uno cargaba a su respectivo acompañante, a lo lejos divisaban una luz ligera, parecia una fogata, corrian hacia alla, en el cielo estaban Tentomon y Biyomon volando, adentro en unos arboles, Izzy y Sora hacian creecer la fogata, al parecer fue el plan de Izzy para atraer a todos, llegaban poco a poco, uno a uno hasta estar completos, todos lastimados.

-Al parecer ya estamos todos, cierto? - preguntaba Izzy - bien, antes de empezar, todos revisen sus digivice y d3 por favor - todos lo hacian, pero como pensaba Izzy, todos estaban apagados, sin reaccion - como lo temia, esto fue energia oscura en su totalidad, no fue normal, debemos de ver como volver al mundo real, hay que preguntarle al señor Genai que rayos fue lo que paso! - Izzy se veia asustado

-Hey Izzy, que pasa? no te vez bien - decia Tai

-Estoy bien Tai, solo que estoy un poco aturdido, por lo que paso, descuida, estare bien.

Todos se movian entre la oscuridad, tratando de salir de esa zona, era enorme y asombrosa la forma en que todo estaba cubierto de esa pesada energia, a pesar que a lo lejos se veia el sol, se guiaban con eso . . .

-Tai, cuidado! - Agumon tacleaba a Tai lejos de unas espadas que se clavaban en el suelo!, se levantaban poco a poco . . . - Gabumon, tambien lo hueles, cierto?

-Desde hace poco, pero no pense que fuera cierto . . . -Gabumon y todos los digimons se colocaban al frente, una voz familiar para los primeros, aun despues de tantos años, les provoco un escalofrio . . .

-Un gusto mis niños elegidos! veo que han crecido mucho! - y de un arbol el bajaba, hacia una reverencia ante todos, solo los primeros los reconocieron . . .

-PIEDMON!

-El mismo! cuantos años ahi dentro, y ahora, como si fuera un dia festivo, mi venganza! ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO! - las espadas son esquivadas por los Digimon! y lanzan sus ataques al payaso pero el evita todos sin dificultad, algunos los recive directamente, pero nada - eso es todo? vamos, digievolucionen! donde esta ese par de megadigimons con quienes pelee? hablo de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon

-No es necesario llegar a ese nivel para derrotarte! - griataba Gabumon

-Es cierto!, ataquemos Gabumon!

Los primeros digimons del Valor y la amistad se lanzaban contra el malvado! ningun efecto surgieron sus ataques, Piedmon era mas que dominante . . . lanzaba sus mantas para convertirlos en muñecos! . . . . y una sombra destrozaba ese ataque!

-Corran digielegidos, yo peleare contra el, su puerta de salida esta cien metros adelante, no se detengan, despues contacten a Genai, el los pondra al tanto de esta nueva amenaza, rapido! - decia el digimon, de aspecto femenino, estaba vestida de rojo, con alas verdes en forma de capa, y una rosa en la cabeza, similar a Lilimon, aunque mas alta

-Quien eres? no podras contra el! fue uno de los Dark Masters! - gritaba Izzy

-Estoy al tanto de el, sino no hubiera venido, no hay tiempo para presentaciones, rapido!

-No queda otra opcion! vamos!

Todos corrian, dejando a la extraña digimon con la batalla, al fin veian el televisor que los sacaria de ahi, Piximon los esperaba, usaba su lanza y los chicos salian al mundo real.

-Que rayos paso ahi! - gritaba Mimi cubierta de polvo y algo de sangre de los raspones

-Hay que contactar a Genai rapido!

Izzy corria a una computadora, movia los dedos tan rapido que apenas y se notaban, al fin contactaba con el.

-Vaya, les diria niños elegidos, pero ya no son niños! - decia alegre Genai desde el monitor

-No hay tiempo para eso Sr. Genai! diganos que paso!

-Muy bien, veo que todos estan ahi, cada chico con su Digimon! es hora de decirles la terrible noticia, listos?

-Claro! - afirmaron todos

-Muy bien . . . a los primeros chicos, recuerdan a Apocalymon?

-Claro, nuestro ultimo enemigo - dijo Tai

-Exacto, y a los segundos, recuerdan a Demon?

-El tipo que trajo a su ejercito, y queria la semilla de la oscuridad de Ken, lo enviamos al mar de la oscuiridad - decia Davis

-Exacto, ahora les dire que Demon, salio del mar de la oscuridad - todos estaban asombrados, y con razon - el estuvo tanto ahi que aprendio a usar toda esa energia, y basicamente absorvio todo eso, Demon acabo por volverse el mismo mar y se dio forma, de esa energia negativa saco los datos de Apocalymon . . . . ambos digievolucionaron DNA

-QUE!? - gritaron todos

-Imposible! nosotros acabamos con Apocalymon! incluso despues estallo, tambien detuvimos eso! los digivice lo hicieron! - dijo Tai

-Pero a diferencia de los demas digimons, jamas vieron sus datos desaparecer, cierto?

-Claro que los vimos! cuando el Terra Force y el Aullido de Lobo Metalico lo impactaron se deshizo!

-Y despues de la explocion . . . los vieron?

Todos estaban impactados, Apocalymon quedo vivo?

-No, no estaba vivo, no es su totalidad, sus datos vagaron por aqui y alla, combinandose con algun otro dato que vagaba como el, hasta dar con el mar de la oscuridad, ni yo se como llego alla, una abertura en las dimenciones, tal vez ya tenia un cuerpo, tal vez Demon lo trajo con sus energias, quien sabe, solo se que estan unidos, y que su union de poderes, fue lo que vieron, esa explocion fue solo una forma de anunciarlo, una muestra, mande a Rosemon a buscarlos despues de ver la fecha en el calendario y precenciar eso - dijo el Sr en el monitor

-Rosemon? - pregunto Izzy

-Ah, no la recuerdan? ella, es la forma mega de Datirimon, el compañero digimon de . . .

-El señor Oikawa! - grito Cody

-Asi es! ella es el compañero digimon que debia pertenecer a Yukio Oikawa, ella tambien fue entrenada por Piximon, es muy fuerte, ahora, volviendo al tema, es muy dificil, tal vez imposible para ustedes vencerlo ahora mismo, tendremos que usar el as bajo la manga que tenia

-Diganos que es Sr. Genai

-Un nuevo elegido

Habia reacciones de todos

-Que!?

-Imposible!

-Como no lo vimos antes?!

-Un nuevo elegido, a esta altura?

Todos pensaban lo mismo al final, era imposible no conocerlo, todos los elegidos del mundo estuvieron en la batalla final contra MaloMyotismon.

-Asi es, un nuevo elegido, el debio de estar con ustedes la primera generacion, pero llego tarde y ustedes ya se habian ido, el esta aun ahi, en la isla File, ha estado viviendo ahi, desde hace años, entrenando por su cuenta, venciendo a los enemigos que se acercaban, aun no se su poder y capacidad total, pero entre mas ayuda, mejor

-No hay forma de contactar a todos los elegidos del mundo para atacar todos juntos? seria mas facil - sugirio el superior Joe

-Imposible, los demas elegidos del mundo no son accesibles, no hay forma de comunicarnos con ellos, ya lo intente, todas las redes para contactarlos fueron bloqueadas o desaparecieron, solo los puedo contactar a ustedes con mi conexion personal, con ustedes estan los elegidos de mas antiguedad y los mas fuertes, asi que de todos los elegidos, ustedes son los elegidos, solo hay una puerta abierta, por la que Piximon los saco, ustedes deberan entrar por ahi y llegar hasta la isla File, para traer al elegido de vuelta antes de que lo atrapen.

-Y como llegaremos alla? la puerta donde salimos esta a miles de kilometros de la isla

-Te mandare un archivo con un mapa para sus terminales d, asi en cuanto entren se activara y podran guiarse

-Pero como es el? que emblema tiene, o su digimon, como sabremos quien es el? - preguntaba Sora

-No lo se, no se nada de eso, nunca lo he visto - respondia el del monitor - deben de hallarle por su cuenta, nunca lo contacte para dejarlo entrenar, como si el no fuera un elegido, pero Azulongmon, una de las bestias sagradas, me dijo que ya lo vio, no me describio nada, solo que tiene un poder enorme, y que el solo, vencio a un segundo grupo de Dark Masters

-QUE?! - de nuevo gritaron todos

-Como oyeron, al parecer cuando encerraron al las cuatro bestias sagradas, dejaron copias de ellos mismos para vigilarlos, copias que al ver la derrota de los originales salieron de ahi para darse a la tarea de hacerse mas fuertes, y a diferencia de el primer Piedmon, que ustedes mandaron a la pùerta del destino de MagnaAngemon, este elegido lo derroto por completo, esto paso despues de que ustedes liberaron a las bestias con sus emblemas, ellos atacaron para volver a encerrarlas, Azulongmon sabe todo sobre el, pero no me dijo nada mas, asi que vayan elegidos, a la Isla File, y traigan a ese chico! confiamos en ustedes! - dijo el del monitor, finalizando la transmision.

Al otro dia, estaban todos reunidos para crear el plan de quien ira.

-Bien - decia Izzy - ahora, segun lo de ayer, solo sera una mision de busqueda, ir y traerlo, no pelear, nada, no se ustedes, pero pensaba que solo fueran Kari y Yolei, ya que segun mis estadisticas y analisis, Nefertimon y Aquilamon, son por mucho mas veloces, seguidos por Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Pegasusmon y Garurumon, que dicen chicas?

-Claro! - gritaba Yolei

-Tambien ire - respondia Kari

-Yo tambien - decia Sora - Birdramon es la tercera, cierto? ellas guiaran y cuando lleguemos, ya iria alguien con algo de conocimiento en la isla File

-Tienes razon Sora, tu podrias llevar tambien proviciones o algo, ya que Birdramon no solo es veloz, sino es mas grande! - afirmaba Joe

-Entonces esta dicho, mañana saldremos para alla - comenta Izzy

-Ah! - gritaba Mimi - un viaje de chicas y no podre ir solo porque Togemon no puede volar!

-Tranquila Mimi, tienen un limite de diez dias para hayarlo

-Diez dias! - griataba Yolei - no puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera!, debo cubrir mi turno en la tienda! no todos somos mayores de edad como ustedes!

-Descuida pelimorada - decia Matt - anoche hablamos de eso con Izzy, cierto Tai

-Cierto, vamos a acampar de nuevo, Matt y yo rentamos una cabaña a unos minutos fuera de la ciudad para esto, ya hablamos con sus padres, salimos mañana temprano, asi que alistense.

Y asi, esa mañana, estaban dos camionetas, listas para recibir a todos ademas de un auto, donde Joe llevaba las maletas, solo para ir comodos, en una estaban Izzy, Kari, Sora, Yolei, Mimi (quien aun le reprochaba a Togemon por no poder volar) y al volante, Tai, Izzy entregaba a la elegida de la Luz y la heredera del Amor sus terminales con el programa para dar con el nuevo elegido, llegaban a la cabaña, era espaciosa, Izzy abria su laptop, buscaba la conexion y la puerta segura que le dio Genai . . .

-Dilo Yolei! - decia animada Kari

-Puerta al digimundo abrete! niñas elegidas, vamonos!

Y asi pasaba, las chicas y sus digimons estaban ahi, abrian su terminal, minutos despues el programa estaba activo, los digimons digievolucionaban, Sora amarraba las mochilas a una pata de Birdramon, se subian a ellos . . .

-ANDANDO! - gritaba Yolei, y despegaban!

.

.

.

.

Ok aqui el primer capitulo, largo? corto? aburrido? lo que sea, comenten, como todas las buenas historias va paso a paso, les sorpredera saber cuanto he preparado para este fic, se que no dice mucho pero como dije antes, es el primer capitulo, ya pronto les dejare el proximo, espero no tardar, gracias a los que estan leyendo! nos leemos pronto!


	2. el digimon dios de la muerte

VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

El primero como vieron solo fue para plantear el problema, ahora recapitulando en pocas palabras, Demon y Apocalymon se unieron DNA, asi es, un Digimon del poder de Apocalymon se unio con uno de los 7 Grandes Señores Demonio, vaya problema, ahora segun las palabras del señor Genai, hay un nuevo elegido, elegido que solo se encuentra en la Isla File, ahora, Yolei, Kari y Sora deben ir por el mientras en el mundo real el resto de los elegidos "acampan", deben estarse preparando para esa amenaza tan terrible, veamos la busqueda de las chicas por el nuevo elegido, en este segundo capitulo!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 2 "El Digimon Dios de la Muerte"

Aclaracion: nos soy dueño de digimon, sino seria rico y me divertiria con las situaciones que los agradables escritores de esta pagina hacen con los personajes, no, no me pertenecen, hago esto solo por diversion.

Sora, Yolei y Kari volaban sobre sus digimons, estaban a toda velocidad revisando la ruta por las terminales D . . .

-Como es ese lugar, la Isla File, Sora? - preguntaba Yolei

-Pues . . . no es muy grande, cuando subimos a la cima de el pico mas alto, vimos que estaba dividida en varias regiones, eso quiere decir que hay lugares con selva, desierto, bosques, playa y nieve en toda la zona

-Tan pequeño lugar abarca todo eso?!

-Asi es, en una ocasion, que nos enfrentamos a el primer jefe de ahi, llamado Devimon, uso sus poderes para separar la isla en varios pedazos, Tai se encargo de reunirnos de nuevo, cuando termino nuestra batalla en la que Angemon perdio la vida al sacrificarse, nos topamos por primera vez con Genai que nos dijo ir a otro continente, el contiente Server, en esos viajes hablamos de nuestras experiencias antes de reunirnos, ahi fue donde averiguamos que esa era la forma de la isla

-Sora, mi hermano me hablo que hizo un mapa antes de eso, que no lo supieron por ese modo? - dijo Kari

-Eh . . . claro, su mapa . . . - decia Sora voltenado la mirada recordando tan memorable cochinada que supuestamente les iba a guiar.

Las horas pasaban, el mapa no mostraba señales de estar cerca, solo habian visto mar, una que otra isla pequeña, mar, mar, y ya dije mar?

Mientras en el mundo real, Izzy daba una idea un tanto precipitada

-QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A PELEAR CONTRA ESE MONSTRUO!? - gritaba Joe

-Asi es Joe - le decia el del conocimiento tranquilo - debemos conocer a nuestro enemigo y saber su modo de pelea, tener una estrategia para cuando el nuevo llegue, despues ver su estilo de batallar y encontrarle el lugar mas adecuado en ese plan de batalla

-PERO MORIREMOS!

-Eso no pasara Joe, no iremos todos, solo iran unos cuantos, sabemos del peligro que implica siquiera acercarse a esa zona, pero somos los digielegidos, no podemos esperar diez dias a que lleguen las chicas y el nuevo vaya a pelear solo, no es nuestro estilo y lo sabes, debemos arriesgarnos!

-Vayamos entonces! - grito Tai - Matt, vamos primero amigo?

-Como siempre Tai!

-Esta dicho, Tai y Matt iran primero . . .

-Yo nosotros tambien iremos, cierto Patamon? - decia TK decidido - no es por hacerlos menos chicos, pero Patamon puede alcanzar la etapa ultra, asi que sera de mucha utilidad, no creen?

-Tienes razon TK - contestaba Izzy - seran ustedes tres, vayamos ya, no perdamos el tiempo

Entraron al digimundo, buscaron la zona de la batalla anterior, caminaban cuando Rosemon los intercepto, Tai le pidio que los guiara a donde estaba esa terrible fusion, el nuevo enemigo a vencer, Rosemon los guio por un terrible desierto durante horas, hasta que por fin a unos cientos de metros, se notaba una montaña que era vigilada desde el cielo por varios digimons demonio y dramon, todos lucian agotados, Rosemon ofrecio unas pequeñas frutas a los digimon

-Estas son bayas especiales que cultivo el mismo Piximon, tienen mas de un millon los nutrientes de los normales, ademas que son semillas dadas por las bestias sagradas, y les ayudaran a alcanzar la etapa ultra - comento la femina digimon

-Increible! pero porque no nos dio estas cosas desde la primera vez en el digimundo? - pregunto Agumon

-Porque estas semillas tardan treinta años en dar sus frutos

-QUE?! - gritaron los 3 digimons

-Asi es, antes de su primera visita estas semillas tenian ya veinte años de haber sido sembradas, Piximon queria usar su magia para hacerlas crecer mas rapido, pero despues que derrotaron a Devimon sin pensarlo dos veces aun a costa de la vida que dio Angemon, aposto porque no seria necesario que las usaran, y tuvo razon

-Vaya, confia mucho en nosotros! - grito Tai alegre

-No es eso joven Yagami, solo que Piximon sabe que ustedes serian los primeros en venir a comprobar el poder de este nuevo digimon - respondio Rosemon

-Y como lo supo?

-Me dijo que ustedes eran unos cabeza hueca bastante impulsivos

-Vaya, en verdad nos conoce! - grito Tai al tiempo que a Matt, TK y Rosemon les escurria una gota estilo anime

-Bien jovenes elegidos, yo me encargare de detener a los guardias del castillo, ustedes entren -Estas segura son muchos Aidramon y Gigadramon?

-Claro, no se preocupen, como les dije cuando nos conocimos, no hubiera venido si no conociera al enemigo y mi misma fuerza.

Los tres digimons ultradigievolucionaron, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon y MagnaAngemon se movian a toda velocidad entre los digimons voladores que Rosemon golpeaba lejos de ellos con un latigo de espinas y ataques similares al Cañon De Flor, al fin lograban entrar, el castillo como de costumbre era tetrico, escalofrios recorrian la espalda de los jovenes . . .

-Se nos paso pedirle un ultimo detalle a Rosemon - decia TK

-Que? - preguntaban los otros

-Cuanto tiempo duran esas frutas

-Carajo! es cierto! - grito Tai

-Es muy tarde para pensar en eso - decia MagnaAngemon - el enemigo esta aqui, su poder es terrible, lo puedo sentir!

Y en efecto, una pared enorme se derrumbaba, de ahi salia ese ser, estaba cubierto por la capa gris de Demon, flotaba sobre las garras metalicas que usaba Apocalymon, su voz era escalofriante, su respiracion hacia eco en el castillo

-Niños elegidos . . . nos volvemos a ver! - decia ese ser - pero . . . y el resto? faltan niños elegidos!

-No los necesitamos para derrotarte! - gritaba Tai

-Faltan los niños elegidos que me mandaron a ese lugar! al mar de la oscuridad! donde estan!?, ustedes son de los primeros, los chicos con el MetalGarurumon y el WarGreymon que volvieron despues que los desfragmente . . . y se atrevieron a desafiarme de nuevo . . . es hora de mi venganza! - el digimon lanzaba sus cadenas con las garras metalicas, los digimons las esquivaban y disparaban sus ataques!

-Gigas Destructoras!

-Garra de Lobo!

-El Poder de Excalibur!

Pero el malvado se protegia con alas negras que salian de tras suyo, ahora sus alas se extendian, y una lluvia de plumas negras caia sobre los digimos arrojandolos contra el suelo

-MetalGreymon! maldicion, necesitamos un plan! - decia Tai

-Crees que nos de tiempo para eso? - contestaba Matt examinando al malvado digimon que tenian en frente

-Ya se! lo tengo, MagnaAngemon ven aqui! - y el angel bajaba a donde TK lo llamo, escuchaba su plan y corria a decirles a los demas - solo necesitamos tiempo, MagnaAngemon, podras derselos a MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon?

-Descuida TK, claro que podre! - y el angel se lanzaba destruyendo las cadenas con su legendaria espada, mientras MetalGreymon retrocedia, su pecho brillaba, señal que se estaba concentrando mas y mas poder en sus gigas, WereGarurumon corria atravez de las cadenas que MagnaAngemon destruia, saltaba . . . !

-GARRA DE LOBO! - el nuevo digimon sacaba sus alas para cubrirse de tal fuerte ataque, pero WereGraurumon desaparecia, estaba bajo el monstruo! un segundo ataque de abajo hacia arriba destrozaba las alas, el primer ataque abria una herida enorme en el pecho del desconocido!

-AHORA METALGREYMON! - gritaban los otros dos digimons

-GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS! - MetalGrymon disparaba! impactaba justo en la herida que abrio WereGraurumon! el malvado digimon se desplomaba! empezaba a volverse una masa oscura

-GANAMOS! - gritaban los tres chicos, sus digimons retrocedian

-MetalGreymon, dale el tiro de gracia! - gritaba Tai

-Ya mismo Tai! - el metalico concentraba su poder de nuevo - Gigas Destructoras! - el ataque iba a impactar de nuevo, pero las mismas alas negras salian de esa masa oscura y bloqueaban el ataque!

-Creyeron que con eso bastaba, niños elegidos?! - se escuchaba esa escalofriante voz haciendo eco de nuevo - en cierto modo, ganaron, ganaron a mi etapa de novato! - gritaba el ser

-QUE?! - se escuchaba de los tres

-Como oyeron, apenas es esta mi etapa de crecimiento, ahora, si estan listos, enfrentaran a mi etapa de campeon!

-Su, su etapa de novato era ese monstruo! - grita Matt incredulo

El digimon vuelve a tomar la misma forma, un pòco mas grande, se lanza contra WereGarurumon y MetalGreymon, saca unos brazos largos con enormes garras carmesi de su capa y toma a los digimons elevandolos y estrellandolos contra el suelo! MetalGreymon pierde su evolucion, WereGarurumon toma al pequeño y herido Agumon mientras MagnaAngemon pelea en el aire contra el malvado

-El uso mas energia en esas Gigas Destructoras, por eso perdio antes su poder, eso significa que pronto nosotros tambien, es hora de idear algo para salir todos vivos de aqui, su poder es abominable, nada comparado contra el anterior - decia WereGarurumon lanzandose a ayudar a MagnaAngemon quien era presa de las cadenas del enemigo, ambos atacaban, pero no surgia efecto, cada ataque era rechazado, y contraatacado con uno mas fuerte, MagnaAngemon tambien caia como Patamon derrotado, TK corria por el y retrocedia.

-Digielegidos! disculpen la tardanza! - decia Rosemon volando hacia ellos, rechazando las garras carmesi con su latigo - el señor Piximon esta afuera, salgan, ahora!

Todos corrian, WereGarurumon quitaba los escombros del camino, solo alcanzaban a ver a Rosemon deteniendo un ataque con su rayo, volteando a ver si ya habian salido

-ELEGIDOS! CORRAN A SU MUNDO! CORRAN Y DIGANLE A CADA ELEGIDO DEL MUNDO, QUE JASHINMON LOS ASESINARA A TODOS! QUE JASHINMON ES EL DIGIMON DIOS DE LA MUERTE! - esto era lo ultimo que escuchaban de el antes de que todo estallara con Rosemon deteniendo al enemigo por ellos . . .

Al salir Piximon los veia, negaba con la cabeza

-Veo que no me equivocaba pi' son en serio unos cabeza dura impulsivos pi' deben volver a su mundo, miren a sus compañeros estan agotados, y ustedes no se quedan atras pi' un poco mas y estarian perdidos tambien pi' - y en efecto, los chicos estaban muy lastimados, sus digimons iban en brazos agotados, Piximon los cubrio con una esfera de energia y fueron volando de regreso al mundo real, al salir, todos los presentes vieron semejante escena, nunca los vieron asi . . .

Al otro dia en el digimundo, Sora se lavaba la cara en un lago cercano, llegaba a donde los demas . . .

-YOLEI QUE HACES! - gritaba la Takenouchi alarmada arrojando su toalla

-Les doy de comer, porque Sora?

-Eso no esta bien, la comida chatarra es una fuente de energia grande pero se agota rapido, no debes de darles esto, se agotaran muy rapido ya que tienen que volar por muchas horas

-Entonces?

-Bueno . . . tengo algo de fruta en mi maleta, la traia para mi desayuno de hoy pero esta bien

-Yo tambien traia algo de fruta, se las doy chicos, ustedes las necesitan mas - decia Kari

-Entonces nosotras comeremos esto, ya que - decia Sora mordiendo un pastelito

-Por mi esta bien, no me molesta! - decia Yolei mordiendo una galleta

-Voy a subir mucho de peso en estos diez dias! - decia Kari resignada bebiendo un batido de chocolate

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo! un poco de accion temprana es buena, una pequeña batalla de esos tres miticos ultra digimons para darles una muestra del poder de este nuevo enemigo y lo que falta! espero pronto tener el siguiente, acepto comentarios y todo eso, ya saben que no soy mala onda que me ardo con cualquier comentario jajajaja


	3. yo soy rahab

CAPITULO 3! CAPITULO 3! si, este anterior capitulo fue solo para ver y darles a conocer al nuevo enemigo, Jashinmon, me imagino que ya varios saben de donde surgio el nombre, sino, solo lo revelare hasta el final del fic ;)

Ahora recapitulando de nuevo, despues que Sora, Kari y Yolei partieron al digimundo a buscar al nuevo elegido, Tai, Matt y TK por la maravillosa idea de Izzy se metieron al digimundo a pelear contra el nuevo digimon enemigo quien se nombra Jashinmon, el dios de la destruccion y la muerte, en este capitulo por fin veremos al nuevo elegido, y no, no es crossover de historias, asi que espero les guste :)

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 3 "Yo Soy Rahab"

Aclaracion: no me pertenece digimon, hago esto por diversion, hobby (y porque me prestan una compu jajajaja) no tengo ningun beneficio por hacer esto (incluso puede que ni reviews jajajaja) atras abogados, atras!

-QUE ABURRIDO! - gritaba Yolei - llevamos tres dias y solo he visto islas, mar, islas, mar, mar y mas mar! ese señor Genai se vera muy atractivo pero podria jurar que nos mintio! porque no mandaron a Davis y Ken con Imperialdramon?!

-Recuerdas que necesitan apoyo en el digimundo por si ataca el enemigo? Davis y Ken se encargaran de ello junto con Cody y TK - decia Sora relajada - ademas es mejor estar puras chicas si me lo preguntas, imaginas tener que viajar con Davis? el ronca mucho . . .

-Y patea dormido . . . - decia Kari

-QUE?! como sabes eso Kari? - preguntaba Yolei con los ojos como platos

-Bueno . . . pues . . . me quede una vez en su casa, y dormi en su cama . . . con el

-QUEEE?! - gritaban ambas

-Te drogo, Kari?

-NO! para nada, Davis no seria capaza de nada asi, solo que en su cumpleaños anterior me quede en su casa, recuerdan?

-La fiesta salvaje de Davis? si la recuerdo bien - decia Yolei

-Ni que lo digas - contesto Sora

-Exacto, al final solo quedamos Ken, y yo, ese dia mis padres salieron y Tai . . . bueno, tu sabes Sora

-Cierto, el se fue conmigo - decia la Takenouchi apenada

-Exacto, como todas las habitaciones estaban acupadas y Ken estaba en el sofa, me paso a su cuarto, el se iba a salir pero . . . no se, le pedi que se quedara, hablamos un rato de cosas muy personales, problemas, cosas divertidas, momentos de la infancia, conoci mejor a Davis desde ahi, despues me quede dormida en sus brazos, y cuando se iba a retirar, no lo deje ir, se porto como un caballero . . . exepto en la madrugada, cuando empezo a patear, fue como un reflejo que le solte una patada tambien y lo desperte - Kari reia timidamente - de echo despues de ese dia hablamos mas, estamos mas unidos o algo asi, no se, es dificil de explicar

-Y TK? - pregunto Yolei

-TK? que hay con el? lo aprecio mucho, como siempre, nada de mis sentimientos por el han cambiado

-Vaya, quien lo iba a pensar, Davis tiene un lado humano

-Yolei! el es humano!

-Pues por la forma en que come, juraria que no - las tres chicas reian y a lo lejos, un chico de cabellos marron estornudaba

-ACHUU! vaya, juraria que alguien habla de mi

-Estas bien Davis? - preguntaba Ken

-Claro Ichijouji, gracias.

Todos estaban en la cabaña, Tai, Matt y TK aun tenian varios curitas en heridas de su batalla

-Asi que Jashinmon, eh? vaya, quien iba a imaginar que ese monstruo estaba solo en la etapa de novato - decia Izzy viendo un video de la batalla que sostuvieron Tai y los demas contra el

-Asi es, te juro que no lo creia hasta que vi como barrio con los digimons uno a uno - decia Matt - su poder no tiene igual, y eso que es apenas un campeon, puede ser cierto y tener por delante otras tres transformaciones cada una mas fuerte que la otra, o puede ser falso y esa sea su ultima etapa, no lo sabemos.

-Habra que comprobarlo - decia Joe, todos lo veia incredulos, pues era obvio, Joe hablando asi? en definitiva era raro - esta vez ire yo

-Yo voy contigo Joe - decia Cody - soy el heredero de la Sinceridad, no lo dejare ir solo

-Yo tambien, no confio en solo dos chicos - decia Mimi sonriente como de costumbre

-Creo que iremos de nuevo, podras hacerlo Patamon?

-Claro que si TK!

-Si Patamon y yo vamos, tendremos mas oportunidades con Shakkoumon de vencerlo y comprobar si de verdad tiene otra transformacion

-No tenemos otra opcion - terminaba Izzy - adelante chicos, y buena suerte

Mientras en el digimundo, las chicas seguian en su largo (y aburrido) viaje

-Es hora de comer algo, no les parece? ya es mas de medio dia

-Cierto Kari, bajemos a esa pequeña isla, despues de todo ya vimos que esta zona tiene arboles de esas frutas comestibles en todas las islas

-Otra vez esas frutas raras, hemos comido eso dos dias seguidos tres veces al dia! - decia Yolei caprichosa

Terminada la comida, se ponian en marcha de nuevo, a los pocos minutos un enorme zumbido se escuchaba, cada vez mas cerca y pronto se veian rodeados de varios Ookuwamon que sin pensarlo disparaban sus ataques a los digimons que los esquivaban con algo de esfuerzo

-Sostente bien Yolei! estos digimons van en serio! - gritaba Aquilamon maniobrando con una Yolei aferrandose al lomo del ave para no caer

-No los ataques Birdramon! puede que solo esten protegiendo su territorio y si los atacamos podrian venir mas - gritaba Sora

Los ataque de los Ookuwamon sin embargo no terminaban, llevaban ya muchos metros persiguiendolas, hasta que uno de esos ataques impacta a Nefertimon y Kari, esta pierde su digievolucion mientras cae al mar y una veloz sombra la rescata de caer con Gatomon es . . . un WarGreymon! se acercaba a Sora y le daba a la chica y el felino inconcientes

-T,Tai?! - decia Sora incredula

-Usa tu Cuerno Planeador en sus cabezas! yo me encargo del resto! - gritaba el WarGreymon a Aquilamon, este se aceracaba a Sora y dejaba a Yolei con ella, despues tomaba impulso y atacaba a una velocidad casi sonica a los Ookuwamon! el WarGreymon se colocaba al frente y levantaba sus brazos, el mar se empezaba a agitar, hilos, despues chorros y despues cantidades enormes de agua se empezaban a elevar sobres sus brazos formando una esfera de agua sobre el!

-POSEIDON FORCE! - el WarGreymon disparaba! 7 Ookuwamons del grupo caian vencidos, ahora creaba otro ataque y 5 mas caian!

-Les dije que no se acercaran aqui! - gritaba el WarGreymon, los Ookuwamons restantes emprendian la retirada, ahora se daba vuelta se disponia a irse

-Espera! - le grita Yolei - tu, tu eres el digimon de un niño elegido? vives en la Isla File, cierto?

-Que? como sabes eso? - le respondia el nuevo digimon

-Venimos por ti!

-QUE!?

-No, no, no lo tomes a mal, somos de los niños elegidos, es algo muy importante

-Vengan conmigo a la Isla File, aqui es muy peligroso, esos bichos cabeza dura volveran con mas y si las ven aqui, las haran pedazos, vengan, siganme! - el WarGreymon salia volando a una velocidad impresionante! en pocos segundos desaparecia de la vista! Yolei estaba incredula, no podia armar palabra

-Vaya! que velocidad! esto me da buena espina! - gritaba Sora

-A,a,a,a ahora, c,como lo alcanzaremos?

-Descuida, si el estaba por aqui, debe de estar cerca ya, vamos Yolei, Kari esta lastimaba - y Yolei volvia con su digimon y emprendian el camino a la isla . . .

Las horas pasaban, pero la isla no aparecia en el mapa, la noche caia, y al fin se veia! era la Isla File!

-Es esa! por fin llegamos Sora! el mapa indica que esa es la Isla File! - gritaba Yolei

-Si Yolei, la reconoci de inmediato!

Las chicas desendian, justo en la zona de la selva, estaba oscuro, Kari ya estaba despierta y llevaba a Gatomon en brazos, al fin daban con una pequeña fogata, habia varios Otamamon y Gekomon (tipicos en todos lados :P)

-Disculpen - se acercaba Kari despacio - han visto a un WarGreymon por aqui?

-QUE?! vienes por el señor Rahab croa'!? no lo permitiremos! lo protegeremos croa'!

-No, no lo malentiendan por favor, somos de los digielegidos, venimos por su ayuda

-QUE? digielegidos? hace mucho que no se les ve por aqui croa'

-Si es cierto, muestren sus digivice croa' - decia otro Gekomon, las chicas lo hacian

-Es cierto tama' si buscan al señor Rahab esta alla arriba, en el castillo que una vez fue de Devimon tama'

-Disculpa, ese señor Rahab es el que tiene de compañero digimon a ese WarGreymon? - preguntaba Yolei

-El señor Rahab y el señor Agumon son ese WarGreymon croa'

-Entonces si era el digimon elegido - decia Kari - bueno, muchas gracias, nos vemos

-Vayan con cuidado croa'!

-Bienvenidas a la Isla File de nuevo tama'!

Las chicas llegaban a pie de la enorme montaña, estaba mas que agotadas, llevaban ya a sus Poromon y Yokomon respectivamente en brazos

-Dejenme esto a mi, aun tengo fuerzas, me convertire en Nefertimon y las subire . . . Gatomon Armordigivols a . . . . Nefertimon! el rayo de luz!

Asi llegaron a la cima, habia un enorme jardin para llegar a la entrada, pasaron la reja principal, pero . . .

-Alto ahi! identifiquense! - era una Angewomon que les apuntaba con su Flecha Celestial desde el techo - repito, identifiquense o disparare!

-Es, es, es espera! no somos malas! venimos con . . . como dijo que se llamaba ese Gekomon? - decia Yolei nerviosa

-Venimos a ver al señor Rahab, los Otamamon y Gekomon nos dijeron que lo podiamos hallar aqui! - dijo Sora

-No somos malas, somos de los digielegidos, lo encontramos hace rato, su WarGreymon nos salvo de los Ookuwamon! - decia Kari

-Ah, son ustedes, hubieran empezado con eso! - decia la angel bajando su flecha, sonriendo y bajando con las chicas - vengan adentro, las esperabamos desde medio dia, porque tardaron tanto? pasen aqui hace frio, tienen hambre? la comida se enfrio pedire que preparen algo, les gusta la carne?

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas, la amabilidad era sorprendente a diferencia de su mirada asesina de unos momentos (si se le puede decir mirada, claro), ademas se veia diferente, su ropas no eran iguales a las que tenia normalmente Gatomon cuando digievolucionaba, esta tenia lo que parecia . . . ropa casual, sin embargo, el casco seguia ahi, cubriendo esos siempre enigmaticos ojos . . . (o lo que tenga jajajaja)

-Rahab! Agumon! vengan! las invitadas al fin llegaron! - gritaba la alada

-Vaya, las esperaba hace mucho, porque tardaron tanto? - se escuchaba la voz de un chico, despues aparecia, se iba secando el cabello, tenia entre 18 y 20 años, igual que el resto de los elegidos, bajaba las pequeñas escaleras, se acercaba a las chicas - tardaron mucho chicas, soy Rahab, mucho gusto - y le daba la mano a las chicas, pero ellas solo lo veian, no respondian - d,disculpen, pasa algo?

-Disculpa! no es nada! - decia Sora dandole la mano - soy Sora Takenouchi, de los niños elegidos de 1999, poseia el emblema del Amor, y ella es Yokomon, mi amiga

-Soy Hikari Yagami, tambien de la generacion de Sora, emblema de la Luz, despues volvi a ser elegida en el 2002 portando el mismo emblema, este es Gatomon, mi compañero digimon

-Soy Miyako Inoue, dime Yolei, de los elegidos del 2002, soy la heredera del emblema del Amor y la Pureza, un gusto conocerte! ah, y el es el poderoso Poromon!

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos, ella es Angewomon, ya la conocen, cierto?

-Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos, disculpen mi amenaza de hace un momento, pero no entra gente en la noche asi como asi - decia la angel

-Donde esta ese perezoso?! - decia Rahab volteando a ver alrededor - AGUMON! DESPIERTA! LLEGARON LAS INVITADAS! - despues de ese enorme grito, un silencio momentaneo . . .

-Ya? vaya, tardaron mucho, ya me estaba quedando dormido, donde estan? - decia un Agumon desde el piso de arriba, somnoliento tallandose los ojos, de un salto bajaba y estaba frente a ellas

-Un gusto, soy Agumon, el digimon de Rahab, lamento que las dejaramos tan atras

-Vengan, han de estar cansados, ya esta lista la comida - decia la angel

-Genial! a comer! - gritaba Agumon

-Acabas de comer antes de irte a dormir gloton! - le gritaba Rahab

Estaban en la mesa, la comida paso tranquila, nada de la situacion actual se menciono, por pedido del nuevo que solicito no hablar de eso ahora, sino mañana que esten mas descansadas, despues de eso, Angewomon las llevo a sus habitaciones, cada chica en su cuarto

-Pueden bañarse si gustan, hay ropa limpia en los cajones, y dejen la suya en el cesto del baño, el baño esta al final de este pasillo, con confianza - decia la angel retirandose.

Un par de horas despues, las chicas dormian con sus digimons, Angewomon entraba a una habitacion, Rahab estaba acostado ya

-Y? estan comodas las invitadas? - le preguntaba el

-Eso parece, siento algo malo, por su semblante se que son malas noticias

-Como sea, debo de hacer lo que pueda, soy un elegido recuerdas?

-Sera por esa energia que sentimos hace unos dias?

-Es lo mas probable

-Ellas eran de las que vencieron a los primeros Dark Masters, y mandaron a Demon al mar oscuro, no hay duda

-Son fuertes, ahora se porque Azulongmon los eligio para liberarlos

-Ya mañana resolveremos todas nuestras dudas, vamos a dormir, haste a un lado, no alcanza este espacio para mi

-Ya estas muy grande

-Me estas diciendoque engorde, Rahab?

-Claro que no, solo que era mas facil antes, cuando eras una Nyaramon

-Pues a mi me gusta mas ahora, porque puedo abrazarte - ella reia levemente y se acostaba junto al elegido . . . .

Mientras a esa misma hora en el mundo real, el grupo de Joe, TK, Cody y Mimi salia del digimundo en la cabaña rentada, estaban mas apaleados que como salieron el grupo anterior

-Joe! chicos! estan bien?! - corria Izzy a ayudarlos con Tai y Matt - mirense, estan muy lastimados!

-Era cierto Izzy, ese tipo tiene mas digievoluciones - decia TK - su etapa ultra es abominante, solo su expulcion de energia nos dejo asi, no se movio ni un centimetro despues que vencimos a la etapa de campeon

-Ese Jashinmon, en verdad es el digimon de la destruccion! - gritaba Cody apoyado en Izzy

-De echo dijo "dios de la destruccion" y tambien de la muerte

-Mimi! de que lado estas! - gritaban Tai y Matt

-HABIA OLVIDADO LO QUE ERA LA ETAPA ULTRA! - gritaban Palmon y Gomamon tomandose de las manos brincando, aun con todos esos golpes

-Esto es malo, nunca enfrentamos a nadie asi! - decia Izzy bajando la cabeza, muy serio en su mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, esta algo flojo, ya lo se, pero esperen que sera mejor mas adelante! por favor, dejen cualquier tipo de comentarios, todo me sirve para ayudarme en mejorar las historias ;)


	4. entran imperialdramon y omegamon

Leyendolo de nuevo, el capitulo anterior no fue tan largo . . . . asi que tratare de hacer todos asi, este es el 5to capitulo y me puse a pensar . . . . alguien de verdad leera estos comentarios que la mayoria de los escritores ponen al inicio de cada capitulo o historia? Porque digo, muchas veces los escritores se matan pensando en que poner antes de su fic, o se tardan un buen rato en escribir cada agradecimiento por el review que le dejaron y los que leemos solo avanzamos hacia abajo del escrito y empezamos a leer (me incluyo, muchas veces no leo eso) bueno, ya dije mucho, seguro esto no sera leido jajajajaja, recapitulando, el grupo de chicas estan hospedadas con el nuevo, Rahab, adema Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken e Izzy no esperaron dos dias a atacar, sino que fueron al dia siguiente del aviso de Sora que el nuevo si se uniria a la batalla, a pesar que Rosemon le llevo una esfera con el poder de las bestias sagradas y evolucionaron en Imperialdramon Modo Luchador y Omegamon ademas de la ayuda de MegaKabuterimon, no pudieron con la forma Ultra de Jashinmon, quien barrio con todo con una de sus tecnicas especiales, La Bendicion de Infierno, vamos ya por el quinto capitulo ;)

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 5 "La Llegada"

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de Digimon, ni de las canciones que mencionare, vamos ya a la historia :D

Rosemon agitada volaba a donde la explocion esquivando los escombros que volaban, llegaba a las ruinas del castillo, desesperada buscaba entre las rocas arrojando una tras otra, al fin veia el rostro de Izzy, se apresuraba a sacarlo y veia que Tentomon lo sostenia, sacaba a ambos y los ponia lejos de ahi, volvia a regresar, sobre unas rocas veia los cuerpos de Ken y Davis abrazando a sus amigos digimon, despues buscaba a Tai y Matt, ellos no aparecian por ningun lado, revisaba el perimetro, estaban lejos del ahi, fuera del perimetro del castillo, al parecer la explicion los arrojo mas lejos, despues volvia, faltaban Agumon y Gabumon, recorria el lugar, sacaba piedras enormes, y ahi estaban! Koromon y Tsunomon cubiertos por una pequeña esfera de energia, ya con todos afuera se dispuso a revisarlos, todos vivian por fortuna! uso la misma tecnica de Piximon para cubrirlos con su esfera de energia y los saco de ahi, hasta llevarlos al monitor que los sacaba de ahi, todos corrieron a su ayuda, los llevaron a su cama y Joe se dispuso a curarlos con ayuda del resto, el guiaba todo el proceso. La situacion de los chicos y los digimons era grave segun Joe, las heridas no eran mortales pero las energias que habian perdido eran muchas, decidio salir en su auto a comprar algunos medicamentos.

Horas mas tarde, ellos despertaban, estaban sobresaltados

-Joe! . . . donde esta el resto? - decia Izzy con un par de banditas en la frente

-Descuida, ya todos despertaron, estuvo dificil, eh?

-Mucho . . . donde esta Tentomon? esta bien

-Mejor que tu si, ya esta comiendo con el resto, te tuve que inyectar vitaminas, perdieron mas energia de las que tenian sabes

-Fue brutal Joe, por un momento senti que ganariamos

-Descuida, lo importante es que estan todos vivos Izzy, ya te puedes levantar? o quieres dormir un poco mas, debes de comer algo

-Claro, ya te alcanzo

-Deja de hacerte el fuerte, ven sostente.

Izzy llegaba a la mesa, Matt, Tai, Davis e incluso Ken comian como si no hubiera un mañana, en otra mesa los digimons hacian lo mismo, cantidades descomunales eran ingeridas

-Izzy! que bueno que despertaste! - decia Tentomon volando con esfuerzo con el - Izzy . . . disculpa que . . .

-No lo digas Tentomon, esta bien, peleaste como un grande, gracias a ti estoy vivo - el chico abrazaba a su amigo

-Toma Izzy, sientate a comer, eres un cabeza dura! no nos avisaste! - decia Mimi golpeandolo en la cabeza - nos preocupaste!

-Disculpa Mimi . . . no era mi intencion

-Aunque lo hubiera sido, no dejas de ser un cabeza dura, ahora come - sentenciaba la Tachikawa dandole un tazon enorme de arroz

-Ahora si nos contaran, hermano?

-Claro TK, si me traes otra lata de cerveza - decia Matt agitando la lata vacia - tu diles Izzy, yo solo vi golpes y explociones aqui y alla, tu debiste de ver mas alla

-Claro Matt . . . veran, como dijo TK, su poder es terrible, Omegamon, Imperialdramon y MegaKabuterimon no pudieron contra el

-Que?! Omegamon tampoco! - grita TK

-Quien es Omegamon? - pregunta el joven Cody

-Es la fusion DNA de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon

-Que?! la fusion de dos mega digimons tampoco pudo?!

-No Cody, teniamos poder por tiempo limitado, quiero creer que podiamos haberlo vencido si hubiermos actuado mas rapido, de echo Omegamon lo logro atravezar con su espada, pero su energia ya no era la misma del inicio - Tai, Matt e Izzy abrian los ojos de repente, ahi estuvo su respuesta!

-La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo! - gritaron los tres

-Es cierto! Jashinmon de seguro peleo contra Omegamon para agotarlo! - grita Ken

-Cierto Ken, el sabia que Omegamon era el mas fuerte, decidio primero agotarlo o algo le quito energia - continuo Izzy - pero nunca vi nada sospechoso, revise toda la estructura del castillo mientras lo atravezabamos antes de salir al jardin, nada podia ser algo que quite energia

-Crees que sea algo en su cuerpo? - decia Davis - si fue durante la pelea, debio ser algo de su equipo o cuerpo - todos lo miraron, pues era muy probable eso

-Puedes tener razon Davis . . . vaya, nunca pense que diria eso algun dia - continuo Izzy - pero . . . la camara que llevaba MegaKabuterimon se hizo pedazos, solo tengo de la primera pelea, incluso la del grupo de Joe se volvio polvo

-Habra que ir a pelear otra vez! - grito Davis

-Pero ahora si dejame idear algo, este fue un plan improvisado y algo bueno salio, ahora vamos en serio!

-Pero primero come! - decia Mimi volviendo a golpear a Izzy.

A esa misma hora en el digimundo, Sora y Kari caminaban por los jardines de atras del castillo donde residian, llegaban a un area en ruinas, todo estaba destrozado, se veia que era reciente, el area abarcaba mucho, eran varios kilometros, mientras Agumon llevaba a los digimons de las chicas a un estanque

-Aqui es donde me recupero despues de mis entrenamientos, entren con confianza - decia Agumon a los demas

-Tiene algunas propiedades curativas? - decia Gatomon

-Eh . . . claro!

-Han de ser muy duros los entremanientos

-Si, Angewomon es una dura peleadora, es muy veloz, muchas veces nos pone en problemas a mi y Rahab

-Pelea contigo?

-Claro, tu no peleas con tu amiga?

-No, yo la protejo

-Ya veo, no les gusta usar la Matrix Digievolucion, te entiendo, al principio yo tampoco queria que Rahab y yo la usaramos pero . . .

-Espera, que dijiste?!

-Que no les gusta usar la Matrix Digievolucion, tomalo con calma, no era por ofenderte

-No es eso

-Ah, no?

-No . . . que es la Matrix Digievolucion?!

-No . . . no la conoces?

-Que sucede Gatomon? - era la ahora Biyomon que volaba

-El, me dice que conocen una nueva digievolucion

-Una nueva digievolucion?! - gritaban Biyomon y Hawkmon que salia del agua de un salto

-Pense que todos la conocian . . . le dire a Rahab que se las mostremos.

Mientras, adentro Sora hablaba con Angewomon de ese lugar

-Disculpa Angewomon . . . atras, despues de los jardines, hay una zona en ruinas, que paso?

-Ah, eso es nuestra zona de entrenamiento, ahi practico con Agumon y Rahab

-Peleas con el?

-Si, con ambos, a la vez ya saben, no soy igual de fuerte que ellos, y menos veloz, pero aun asi doy lo mejor que tengo siempre, ellos tiene un poder enorme, una vez barrieron con 20 megadigimons solos

-D,d,dijiste veinte?!

-Si . . . igual que los demas digielegidos, no?

-No! nosotros no tenemos ese poder! una vez existio un digimon, llamado Black WarGreymon, tenia un poder abominable, el si era capaz de eso, nunca lo vencieron, al final se sacrifico para cerrar una puerta al digimundo

-Black . . . WarGreymon . . . ? el de agujas de control?

-Ese mismo! lo conocieron?

-Si . . . Rahab y Agumon pelearon contra el, estaban parejos . . . en ese entonces su Matrix Digievolucion no era tan fuerte como ahora

-Que es la Matrix Digievolucion?

-Creo que debemos hablar de nuevo todos . . .

Asi se reunian de nuevo, estaban los locales y las chicas con sus digimons

-Entonces . . . no conocen la Matrix Digievolucion? - decia Rahab

-No, me dice Agumon que usan la Matrix Digievolucion para llegar a ser WarGreymon, como es eso? - pregunta el felino

-Pues . . . es basicamente como su DNA Digievolucion, pero entre Agumon y yo

-QUE?! te, te, te fusionas con Agumon?!

-Si, ustedes no?

-No, han llegado a la mega etapa por medio de la Warp Digievolucion, solo dos digimons lo han logrado, un Gabumon y un Agumon, una vez yo en estado de Angewomon y un Angemon lanzamos flechas de Luz y Esperanza a los dueños de esos digimons, que eran los hermanos de Kari y TK, el compañero de Angemon, asi, desde Agumon y Gabumon saltaron hasta WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon respectivamente, los de años despues, del grupo de Yolei, sus etapas de campeones se unieron DNA dando paso a la forma ultra, era Paildramon, mas fuerte que XV-mon y mas veloz que Stingmon, despues con el poder de Azulongmon evolucionaron a la etapa mega, Imperialdramon, quien tenia dos formas, el modo Dragon era muy veloz, y el luchador era mas fuerte

-Que bien, saben si hay alguna etapa mas alla de WarGreymon? - preguntaba Agumon

-Si, si la hay

-Quien es? como la alcanzamos?

-Es una fusion DNA, WarGreymon con MetalGarurumon, dieron paso a Omegamon

-Lastima Agumon, no conocemos a ningun MetalGarurumon - decia Rahab

-Cierto, seremos los mas debiles del grupo - decia Agumon resignado cruzandose de brazos

-Disculpa . . . podriamos . . . ver su Matrix Digievolucion? - decia Sora nerviosa

-Eh? claro, vamos afuera, al area de entrenamiento.

Todos se movian, Rahab sacaba su digivice, y en efecto, era como el de los primeros, ahora Agumon se preparaba . . .

-Agumon . . . . Matrix Digivols a . . . . . - Rahab saltaba para alcanzar a su compañero, entraba en un rayo de luz dorada, un flash enorme . . . y ahi estaba! - WARGREYMON!

El imponente guerrero caia frente a ellas, Sora corria atras de el, y si, tenia el emblema del milagro en sus alas, que a su vez eran ese mitico escudo.

-Sorprendente! - gritaban los tres digimons de las chicas

-Quieren saber algo mas? - decia el digimon nuevo

-Muestranos ese entrenamiento tuyo - decia Gatomon

-Pues preparence!

-Gatomon Armor Digivols a . . . . . NEFERTIMON! el rayo de Luz!

-Hawkmon Digivols a . . . . AQUILAMON!

-Creo que tambien me unire, esta bien Sora?

-Claro Biyomon

-Biyomon Digivols a . . . . BIRDRAMON!

-Ataquen los tres, vamos! - rugia WarGreymon! los tres digimons de las chicas se elevaban y disparaban sus ataques, La Maldicion de la Reina, Aros Explosivos y Meteoreos Fugaces eran atravesados sin problemas por WarGreymon que se elevaba, ahora los intentaba patear, los alados los esquivaban sin problemas y seguian volando disparando ataques que seguian sin poder dar resultado, ahora WarGreymon se quedaba quieto, sus manos empezaban a formar un pequeño tornado en el centro, iba creciendo hasta tomar forma y tamaño de un Terra Force

-WIND FORCE! - disparaba y golpeaba de lleno a los tres! Nefertimon cae como Gatomon y el Digiegg de la Luz vuelve con Kari

-AQUILAMON!

-Ahora mismo Gatomon!

-Gatomon . . . !

-Aquilamon . . . . !

-DNA DIGIVOLS A . . . . . SILPHYMON!

-Asi que esta es la DNA Digievolucion, veamos que tal peleas, Silphymon - decia WarGreymon

-Desde que derrotamos a MaloMyotismon y recupere mi anillo magico, no se cuanto a incrementado mi poder, esta es una buena oportunidad, debo de admitir que estoy emocionado - decia el recien aparecido quien giraba sobre su propio lugar, creaba su tecnica mas poderosa - ESFERA DE ENERGIA!

WarGreymon usaba sus alas para detener el ataque, al final lo desviaba fuera de la isla, una enorme explocion se veia en el mar, ahora se lanzaba a pelar, la velocidad de Silphymon era increible, pero WarGreymon parecia no tener problemas con eso, disparaba mas Wind Force de menor tamaño que Silphymon destruia de un golpe, ahora llegaba Birdramon con mas Meteoros Fugaces, atacaba sin parar, WarGreymon se detenia y volvia a elevar sus brazos, el mar se agitaba, ahora pequeñas cantidades de agua empezaban a llegar desde el mar!

-Justo lo que esperaba! - gritaba Silphymon mientras volaba hacia el cubriendo su cuerpo de poder, era mas y mas grande, parecia un bolido de energia! - FUERZA LUMINOSA!

-METEOROS FUGACES! - Birdramon tambien disparaba!

-Muy tarde . . . POSEIDON FORCE! - el ataque de WarGreymon arrasaba con los otros e impactaba a los digimons haciendolos perder su digievolucion y caer inconcientes . . .

WarGreymon bajaba y se separaba frente a los caidos

-Disculpen, me deje llevar - decia Agumon apenado rascandose la nuca

-Cierto, disculpen Gatomon, Biyomon, Hawkmon - decia Rahab

-Descuiden, esta bien, Gatomon tenia un brillo especial en los ojos antes de fusionarse, creo que ya le hacia falta esto - decia Kari cargando al felino

-Si Kari lo dice, por mi esta perfecto - decia Yolei llevando a su tambien empapado Hawkmon

-No quiero admitirlo, pero llevan mucho años sin pelear, es probable que se aburran en casa, esto podria haber ayudado a sacar estres, no quiero decirlo asi, pero es la verdad - dice Sora

-Vamos a dentro, hay que secarlos y darles las debidas atenciones, aunque no creo que sea mas que un desmayo por el impacto, fueron muy suaves, Rahab y Agumon

-Oye hermana, no iba a lanzar el Poseidon Force como si fuera a un Ookuwamon! - gritaba Agumon

-Bueno, ahi tienes razon, ademas tienen que volver, cierto?

Esa noche, Rahab preparaba su maleta en su cuarto, y Angewomon venia y se sentaba junto a el

-Nervioso?

-Mas o menos, no he salido de aqui en mucho, sera igual que cuando llegue a la ciudad, todo era nuevo para mi, solo que en esos dias como era muy niño, no habia tanto problema, ahora no se como sea el mundo, estoy al tanto de muchas cosas, pero de muchas no

-Tranquilo Rahab, Agumon estara contigo!

-Agumon sabe menos cosas que yo, sabes?

-Cierto . . . comos sea, yo confio en ti, una sonrisa ayuda mucho, ademas tienes a esas tres chicas que te ayudaran con lo que sea que tengas dudas

-Creo que eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero . . . y tu? no iras?

-Sabes que no puedo, alguien debe de quedarse aqui, no podemos dejar nuestra isla sola, todos ellos nos necesitan, pero ten por seguro que si es necesario ir, lo hare sin dudar, y si no estas a la altura de los elegidos de alla, y solo les causas problemas, tambien ire a patearte y golpearte para hacerte reaccionar, me oyes?

-Eres tan adorable como siempre

-Y que haras cuando esto termine?

-Primero volver aqui por ti, despues no lo se, en serio no lo se, sabes que no me gusta hacer planes por adelantado

-Tan adorable como siempre

-Crees que eso sigua ahi?

-Hablas de . . .

-Si, eso mismo, a pesar que se ha fusionado con alguien mas, sus recuerdos no deben haber cambiado, no quedamos muy bien con el y lo sabes, si tan solo lo hubieramos derrotado cuando aun podiamos . . .

-Sabes que no podiamos Rahab, el era muy fuerte aun, cuando alcanzamos el nivel necesario el ya estaba en ese lugar, y no podiamos ir ahi para eliminarlo, en primer lugar porque no sabiamos donde era, y en segundo, no sabiamos como llegar ahi, relajate, ademas no estas solo

-Y si descubren el pasado?

-Los unicos que pudieron haber dicho algo ya murieron, ellos los mataron, solo si tu se los dices se enteraran

-Cometi muchos errores . . . muchos pecados . . .

-Cometimos Rahab, yo tambien soy parte de ellos

-No, solo yo, yo te arrastre a ti y a Agumon a eso!

-Pero ya no! ya has echo mucho para olvidar eso! nos equivocamos si, pero ya paso, Agumon ya te perdono, y varios mas tambien, no debes de que preocuparte, olvida ya, ve con los elegidos, ellos te confiaron una parte de la esperanza que tienen, no los defraudes!

-Tienes razon . . . no lo hare! salvare al mundo! aunque me cueste la vida!

-Eso suena bien . . . pero promete que volveras, lo acabas de decir

-Esta bien, eso hare!

-Ahora quita esa cara de soquete deprimido y ven a cenar

-Tan adorable como siempre . . .

Ya todos en la mesa, habia un buffete enorme!

-Coman lo que gusten! es un regalo de despedida y por habernos conocido, chicas, amigos digimon! - decia Rahab con una copa de vino en la mano, todos alzaban sus copas y brindaban, la comida transcurria muy bien, hablaban de una que otra cosa sin importancia, Rahab preguntaba como era el lugar, cuanto tiempo tardaron el llegar y demas cosas. Despues de tan enorme comida, las chicas tomaban un baño e iban a dormir, Rahab iba a la isla, hablaba con los Otamamon y Gekomon entre otros digimons de la situacion que se presentaba y les comento que tenia que partir por un tiempo, los digimons se veian tristes, pero por la palabras de Rahab y Agumon se calmaban, ya que les comentaban que Angewomon se quedaba, ambos digielegidos volvian a subir, entraban al estanque donde Agumon llevo a los otros esa tarde

-Estas nervioso Agumon?

-Claro que si Rahab! no hemos ido mucho al mundo real desde lo de tus papas, recuerdas?

-Cierto, pero bueno, estamos con esas chicas, ellas nos podrian ayudar a enfrentarnos al mundo nuevo y nosotros a enfrentarse al enemigo

-Si sabes que el enemigo es la fusion de . .

-Si, un hueco me invadio el estomago cuando escuche los nombres, le pregunte a Angewomon acerca si eso seguia activo dentro de mi

-No lo creo

-Eso espero, si eso sigue activo y hay mas problemas quiero que huyas, me escuchas?

-Eso jamas! somos amigos, nunca te dejare! si eso llega a pasar de nuevo, la combatiremos juntos!

-No se que haria sin tu apoyo Agumon

-Serias solo un tipo sin Agumon

-Eres odioso

-Tu tambien! - ambos reian, Angewomon llegaba con unas toallas y se las daba, entraban, Agumon subia a su habitacion y Angewomon y Rahab a la de ellos, se acostaban y dormian.

Al dia siguiente, 06:30am, Rahab se levantaba, iba a la cocina y bebia una lata de cerveza y sacaba sus cosas, tomaba asiento en la sala . . . 07:30 de la mañana, las chicas venian ya con sus digimons

-Te despertaste temprano - le decia Yolei

-No dormi mucho, estaba nervioso si les soy honesto Yolei

-Descuida, nosotras estaremos ahi para lo que necesites - le decia Kari

-Gracias chicas!

-Todos madrugaron, se querian ir sin despedirse de mi? - decia Angewomon - les preparare algo para que almuerzen mas tarde, les parece? - todos afirmaban

-Vaya, soy el ultimo aqui . . . - decia Agumon que llegaba bostezando - pense que se querian ir sin mi

-Soquete, sabes que debes ir, ya mismo iba a ir a despertarte de una patada

-Buen dia para ti tambien Rahab - decia Agumon con una mueca

08:00 de la mañana, todos estan a pie de la montaña del castillo, Rahab llega con unos abrigos enormes

-Ponganselos chicas, mas adelante hay una zona de frio, son unos 15 grados bajo cero, a eso sumado la velocidad que van a ir los digimons, no aguantaran sin estos, despues de varios kilometros se termina el frio, es raro, un paso atras esta helado y uno adelante soleado

-Pero nosotros no volamos a tu velocidad - decia Yolei colocandose el abrigote

-Pues ahora lo haran, pasame eso Agumon . . . estas bayas segun me dijo Azulongmon tienen un millon de veces los nutrientes necesarios, son para los digimons, asi podran ir a mi misma velocidad . . . bueno, un poco menos, pero seran veloces en serio! comanlas amigos, y como Agumon y yo somos uno, pues tambien comere una!

-Gatomon Armor Digivols a . . . . . Nefertimon! el rayo de Luz!

-Hawkmon Digivols a . . . . Aquilamon!

-Biyomon Digivols a . . . . Birdramon!

-Agumon Matrix Digivols a . . . . . . . WarGreymon! . . . . . sujentense en serio chicas, sus digimons no sentiran el frio, esas semillas ayudan a eso y mas, aceleren hasta donde puedan! . . . . . Angewomon . . . . cuidate, cuidalos a todos . . .

-Cuidense todos, suerte alla!

-Adios! - gritaron todos y despegaron! la velocidad de los digimons era increible, las chicas iban agarradas con todas su fuerzas en los lomos de sus compañeros, superaban la velocidad del sonido por mucho

-Esto es increible! que velocidad! - gritaba Aquilamon

-Se los dije! la zona helada esta a unos metros, sostenganse chicas!

Entraban! en serio hacia frio, las chicas empezaron a sacar vapor blanco al hablar

-Que frio! mi cara se va a entumir! - gritaba Yolei metiendo la cara en el abrigo

-Cu, cuanto dura esto?! - gritaba Kari encogiendo su cuerpo

-Es demasiado! - gritaba Sora

-No lo se! la primera vez tambien me tomo por sopresa! traten de no soltarse! el agua de abajo les congelara el corazon apenas caigan! ustedes aumenten la velocidad, ignoren el dolor si sus amigas los lastiman con su agarre!

Ellos aumentaban la velocidad, de vez en cuando hacian un pequeño gesto de dolor, ya que las chicas estaban aferradas con mucha fuerza al lomo de ellos, pero pensar en su salud era mas importante, despues de una hora atravezando eso, de un momento a otro, el sol brillaba! lo habian logrado!

-Al fin! - grito WarGreymon, las chicas se abrazaban a si mismas, tratando de desentumirse

-Que frio hacia alla! - gritaba Kari - cuando llegamos no estaba eso!

-Se empieza a formar a las dos de la madrugada, y se termina a medio dia, podrian mostrarme la ruta, por favor - WarGreymon veia el mapa de Kari, pensaba un momento - diganles a sus amigos . . . que llegaremos esta tarde! a mas tardar a las siete de la noche

-Estas de broma! - grita Yolei

-Para nada, haganlo, y sostenganse fuerte, que iremos mas rapido aun!

-Claro, ya aviso! - Kari mando un mensaje por su terminal, Yolei tambien, y salieron en camino de nuevo . . . !

10:00 de la mañana en el mundo real . . . .

-Izzy! despierta! Kari dece que llegaran con el nuevo hoy! - decia Tai lanzando una almohada al del conocimiento en la litera de abajo

-Que? hoy? como? - Izzy revisaba su terminal d - es cierto! Yolei tambien me mando un mensaje hace rato, no lo escuche, dormia como tronco, trabaje hasta tarde anoche

-Arriba, par de rubios holgazanes! las chicas vienen con el nuevo!

Los Ishida Takaishi como troncos, Tai les golpeaba con almohadas

-Que quieres Yagami?

-Tai, deja dormir

-Rubios perezosos! levantense, Sora y las chicas traen al nuevo ya!

-Que?!

-No dijo Yolei que tardaron tres dias en llegar?!

-Lo se, pero dijo que llegaban hoy sin duda, vamos

Ya todos en la sala, aun en pijama, Matt bebia un carton de leche, Mimi tenia un trozo de pastel, Joe cafe, Tai hablaba frente a todos

-Bien chicos, como ya saben hoy llega el chico nuevo, asi que a limpiar esto!

-Que tiene de importante limpiar? - decia Matt

-Usa un vaso Ishida, claro que es importante, veran, el chico lleva años alla, no sabemos como sea, pero si Kari lo aprueba basta para mi, demostremosle que es importante y que lo necesitamos, hagamosle una fiesta de bienvenida, que les parece?

-Yo apoyo eso - decia Mimi levantando su tenedor

-Que bien, alguien mas?

-Claro, porque no - decia Matt - hace mucho que no tenemos una fiesta decente, la ultima fue en el cumpleaños salvaje de Davis - reia el Ishida

-Oye, yo no embriage a las meseras! - grita Davis sonrojado

-Nadie te mando a contratar mesaras con cosplays asi, era de esperarse, cierto TK?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso hermano - Matt y Tai reian

-Bueno, ya esta dicho, haremos esa fiesta, pero primero a limpiar, esta cabaña es un asco! - dijo Tai, todos se movilizaron, Matt se acerco al estereo, lo encendio, sonaba "Back In Black" de AC/DC por todo el lugar

-El rock hace maravillas cuando haces el aseo, vamos chicos! - grito el rubio - por cierto Izzy, has visto a Mimi?

-Ahora que lo dices, no

-Esa caprichosa se escapo de la limpieza!

Terminado el aseo, todos se reunian de nuevo, Mimi volvia

-Donde estabas caprichosa! porque huiste del aseo!

-Tenia cosas mas importantes Matt, ahora bien, nos dividiremos, primero, Matt, Izzy y Ken regresen a la ciudad por un buen equipo de sonido, quiero que se escuche hasta el otro lado del lago, Davis y Joe, ustedes vendran conmigo por carne y demas cosas para la parrillada, Tai, Cody y TK, ustedes estaran aqui en la casa para preparar guarniciones y demas cosas para la carne, y los digimons adornaran la casa, esta claro?

Todos afirmaron, Matt, Ken e Izzy salieron en una camioneta rumbo a la ciudad, Joe llevo a Mimi y Davis en su auto por la carne, Tai soplaba resignado cabeza abajo

-Porque nosotros hacemos esto? - decia TK

-Porque no quieres probar la comida de Mimi, creeme TK - le decia Tai

-Tan mala es?

-Palmon, quieres mencionar un platillo de Mimi

-Arroz frito con crema batida y fresas - decia la digimon, TK y Cody hacian muecas de asco

-Pero ya esta estudiando gastaronomia, no? - decia Cody

-Si, pero aun le falta muuucho por aprender . . . que guarniciones hare? solo conozco pure de papa

-Podemos hacer varias cosas, ensalada de coles, tal vez alguna pasta en fin, es hora de ser creativos, es mas podemos usar la laptop de Izzy para buscar unas recetas, vamos ya chicos, el caracter de Mimi es peor que su comida - decia TK tomando a sus amigos por los hombros

-Y como se supone que se adorna la casa? - preguntaba Gabumon

-No recuerdan el dia de la fiesta de Davis? - decia V-mon

-Cierto, tenia varios globos, un letro de feliz cumpleaños, y manteles nuevos - decia Patamon

-Pero este no es un cumpleaños, cierto? - preguntaba Wormmon

-No, es de bienvenida - decia Gomamon

-Y que son manteles? - pregunto Agumon

-Son esas cosas de tela que van sobre las mesas para poner la comida - respondio Tentomon

-Como sabes eso?

-Muy facil Agumon, le ayudo de vez en cuando a la mama de Izzy a poner la mesa

-Y donde hay manteles? - pregunto Palmon

-Creo que el las camas hay - dijo Patamon

-Seguro? - le preguntaron todos

-Desde luego!

Patamon entro, le pregunto a TK cuantas mesas iban a usar para sacar manteles, una vez obtenida su respuesta subio a donde las recamaras y en efecto, traia con que cubrir las mesas, los digimons siguieron su trabajo . . .

La mañana paso algo agitada para Tai y los chicos que quedaron en casa, estaba anochesiendo ya, TK y Cody corrian de adentro hacia afuera con bowls de comida y los colocaban en las mesas, Mimi y Joe preparaban la parrilla con cuidado, Matt instalaba el equipo de sonido e Izzy lo dejaba perfecto con su computadora, Davis y Ken sacaban un par de hieleras grandes con bebidas y Tai terminaba de decorar un pastel que se veia genial

-Que suerte que le pedi esas clases de cocina a Sora, solo espero que ese nuevo no sea alergico al chocolate o algo - decia para si.

Mientras en el digimundo, ya veian el lugar donde salieron

-Ahi es! por fin llegamos! - gritaba Yolei, bajaban, los digimons volvian a la normalidad - no estas cansado Hawkmon?

-No Yolei, gracias, me siento perfecto, no estaba muy cansado antes de la comida, asi que ahi me recupere de mas, descuida

WarGreymon se separaba

-Estoy nervioso chicas, siento un hueco en el estomago - decia Rahab

- Yo igual, creo que volvere! - grita Agumon

-Tranquilos, estoy seguro que ellos estan igual, le dire a mi hermano que habran la puerta para salir.

En el mundo real, todo estaba listo

-Izzy! estan aqui, abre la puerta, vamos!

-Claro Tai, todos atras, por favor - Izzy dejaba la laptop sobre una mesa, todos abrian espacio

-Rapido Izzy! abrela rapido! - gritaba Yolei desde el monitor, todos ahi reian

-Con calma, todo esta bien - le decia Sora a Rahab, sosteniendole la mano

-C,claro Sora, gracias

Ahora la pantalla brillaba, todos salian! estaban de regreso, Rahab y Agumon estaban rodeados por las chicas y sus digimons, se movian al frente

-BIENVENIDOS! - gritaron todos

Rahab y Agumon veian a todos, se miraban entre ellos, algo les decia que no habia problema

-Un gusto conocerlos! - dijeron ambos

-Gracias por esperarnos y tomarse la molestia de enviar por nosotros, yo soy Rahab, tengo 20 años, soy elegido del Milagro y prometo ayudarles en todo, me esforzare para ser parte importante en esta batalla y de su equipo!

-Yo soy Agumon, compañero de Rahab, tambien dare mi esfuerzo maximo para no decepcionarlos - decian cada uno haciendo una reverencia . . . nadie decia nada . . . Elegido Del Milagro . . . tambien era un Agumon . . . apenas llegaron y ya sorprendieron, ellos notaban las reacciones, osea ninguna, algo estuvo mal? estaban nerviosos ambos

-Un gusto! tambien tienes un Agumon eh? yo soy Taichi Yagami, dime Tai, primer elegido del Valor, un gusto!

-Yo soy el otro Agumon, compañero de Tai, espero llevarnos bien!

-Hola! si eres atractivo, soy Mimi Tachikawa primera elegida de la Pureza, bienvenido Rahab, lindo nombre tambien, eres bienvenido en mi corazon

-Soy Palmon, la compañera de Mimi, bienvenidos!

-Takeru Takaishi, elegido de la Esperanza, espero seamos buenos amigos, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites - decia el rubio dandole la mano

-Soy Patamon, el digimon de TK, hay que esforzarnos juntos, bienvenidos

-Yamato Ishida, dime Matt, primer elegido de la Amistad, bienvenido tipo, esfuerzate

-Soy Gabumon, digimon de Matt, bienvenidos

-Joe Kido, primer elegido de la Sinceridad, sean bienvenidos los dos, sientanse en casa por favor

-Yo me llamo Gomamon, soy el compañero digimon de Joe, espero seamos compañeros

-Soy Koushiro Izumi, primer elegido del Conocimiento, les doy la bienvenida a ambos, los esperabamos, espero seamos buenos amigos y nos ayudes en este problema, lamento haberte molestado hasta alla

-No lo digas, no es ningun problema, se los agradecemos! - decian el nuevo y su digimon

-Yo soy Tentomon, el fiel amigo de Izzy, mucho gusto y bienvenidos!

-Soy Cody Hida heredero del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad, sean bienvendios los dos, tambien espero que nos llevemos bien, un gusto tenerlos aqui - el joven hacia una reverencia los nuevos agradecian y respondian con una reverencia igual

-Yo soy Armadillomon, el amigo digimon de Cody, un gusto conocerlos al fin!

-Soy Ken Ichijouji, elegido de la Bondad, sean bienvenidos los dos, espero seamos buenos compañeros, me esforzare para pelear a su lado, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten

-Yo soy Wormmon! el compañero digimon de Ken, hay que esforzarnos todos juntos, cuenten conmigo! bienvenidos!

-Y yo, soy Daisuke Motomiya, diganme Davis, soy el glorioso heredero del Valor y la Amistad, cuenten conmigo, gracias por aceptar ayudarnos, sean bienvenidos!

-Yo me llamo V-mon! sean bienvenidos, les prometo pelear juntos para ganar!

-UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TODOS! - gritaron los nuevos

-Ya basta de presentaciones! miren, preparemos una pequeña fiesta para ustedes, espero les agrade! - decia Mimi tomando del brazo a Rahab mostrandole el lugar

-Y espero que no seas alergico al chocolate - decia Tai atras de el

-No, no lo soy . . . gracias, gracias en serio - decia el nuevo con una mirada conmovida

-Es . . . un lindo detalle - Agumon contenia unas lagrimas

-Estan bien? - preguntaba Mimi

-Claro, solo recordaba unas cosas

-Vamos ya, que empieze esta fiesta! - gritaba Matt subiendo el volumen de la musica

-BIENVENIDOS! - gritaban todos de nuevo

La musica seguia, Matt, Davis y Ken se encargaban de cocinar en la parrilla, Mimi y Sora acomodaban la mesa para comer, todos tomaban asiento mas tarde

-V-mon! diles a los digimons que traigan sus platos! - gritaba Davis desde el asador, los digimons hacian fila, y de otro lugar, Matt iba repartiendo ensaladas, sushi o carne a los digimons segun lo que ellos querian, hasta que llego un Agumon

-Tu eres el Agumon de Tai o del chico nuevo?

-Soy de Tai, que preguntas mas raras Matt - le decia el amarillo, Matt seguia sirviendo hasta que llegaba el otro Agumon

-Alguna idea para distinguirte a ti del otro Agumon?

El Agumon volteaba a ver al otro, el otro desde la mesa solo lo saludaba

-Ninguna, y tu?

-Ninguna amigo, bienvenido.

-LA CARNE Y LAS BROCHETAS ESTAN LISTAS! PASEN! - gritaba Davis a los de la mesa, todos se levantaban, Rahab tambien, pero Mimi lo tomaba por el hombro y lo sentaba

-Tu eres el festejado, no hagas nada

-Eh, g, gracias Mimi - el nuevo se sonrojaba, ya todos en la mesa, todos preguntaban al nuevo, en la otra mesa, los digimons al Agumon nuevo (exepto Gabumon que se confundio al principio y pregunto al Agumon de Tai)

-Preparamos todo lo que veia en el menu de parrilladas, ensaladas, pastas, pure de papas, en fin, sirvete con confianza - decia TK

-Muchas gracias, Takeru, cierto?

-Dime TK, con confianza

-Gracias

La comida paso normal, las preguntas seguian y seguian para los recien llegados, llego la hora del karaoke, Mimi animo a todos a cantar (si hasta el cuadrado de Cody canto)

Mimi cantaba su clasica "I Wish" de Ai Maeda, Matt y Tai cantan "GO! Fighting Dreamers" de FLOW, Kari canta "Sorairo Days" de Shoko Nakagawa, Joe, Izzy y Cody sorprendieron a todos cantando "Hero's Come Back" de Nobodyknows+, Sora canto "You Are The Only One" de Mitsuishi Kotono, TK tambien sorprendio con "Break Up" de Ayumi Miyazaki, Rahab canto "Underground" de High Voltage, y Yolei, junto con Ken y Davis cantaron "My Girl" de Maximum The Hormone, donde Davis sorprendio a todos totalmente como cantante "screamo", el karaoke termino, Tai sacaba el enorme pastel de chocolate y lo daban a los nuevos elegidos lo partian y brindaban por ellos, despues de eso Matt saco las hieleras con cervezas, llego la hora de bailar, todas querian bailar con el chico nuevo quien a pesar de tener talento en batalla demostro ser un asco en el baile, los digimons tambien salian a la pista el Agumon de Rahab demostro saber bailar mejor que su amigo humano, estaba todo muy animado, como si nada pasara . . . . .

02:00 de la madrugada, muchos ya estan mareados de la cerveza, las chicas ya estan tambien algo sonrojadas por el alcohol, Mimi ya no quiere soltar el microfono mientras canta "Don't You See" de Zard, Yolei insiste en querer ganarle a TK en las vencidas, Matt pregunta donde estan meseras de la fiesta de Davis, y Tai, Sora y Rahab veian eso muy divertidos mientras hablaban, deciden terminar todo y entrar a dormir, apagan la parrilla y entran a casa

-Te dejamos un colchon en nuestro cuarto descuida nuevo - decia Tai

-Gracias Tai

-No agradezacas! esto fue todo por ti! fue idea de mi mejor amigo aqui presente! - decia Matt ya algo ebrio abrazando a Tai

-El cuarto de Mimi tambien tiene literas, descancen Kari

-Gracias hermano.

Todos entraban a sus cuartos, pero un grito colectivo despertaba a cierto digimon volador . . .

-DONDE ESTAN TODAS LAS SABANAS!

Patamon abria los ojos grandes y mejor decidia hacerse el dormido

-Ahora se de donde salieron tantas cortinas para los letreros de bienvenida y los manteles!

-Shhh! callate y duerme Tentomon! - le decia Patamon y volvia a "dormir"

.

.

.

.

.

.

01:09 de la mañana termino esto, me deje ir, disculpen la falta de accion, pero de esto trataba todo, ahora que esta todo listo vendra mas accion, ahora viene la tragedia real para los digielegidos!

Por favor si alguien esta siguiendo esto y ya quiere leer accion, les prometo que ya viene!


	5. la llegada

Leyendolo de nuevo, el capitulo anterior no fue tan largo . . . . asi que tratare de hacer todos asi, este es el 5to capitulo y me puse a pensar . . . . alguien de verdad leera estos comentarios que la mayoria de los escritores ponen al inicio de cada capitulo o historia? Porque digo, muchas veces los escritores se matan pensando en que poner antes de su fic, o se tardan un buen rato en escribir cada agradecimiento por el review que le dejaron y los que leemos solo avanzamos hacia abajo del escrito y empezamos a leer (me incluyo, muchas veces no leo eso) bueno, ya dije mucho, seguro esto no sera leido jajajajaja, recapitulando, el grupo de chicas estan hospedadas con el nuevo, Rahab, adema Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken e Izzy no esperaron dos dias a atacar, sino que fueron al dia siguiente del aviso de Sora que el nuevo si se uniria a la batalla, a pesar que Rosemon le llevo una esfera con el poder de las bestias sagradas y evolucionaron en Imperialdramon Modo Luchador y Omegamon ademas de la ayuda de MegaKabuterimon, no pudieron con la forma Ultra de Jashinmon, quien barrio con todo con una de sus tecnicas especiales, La Bendicion de Infierno, vamos ya por el quinto capitulo ;)

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 5 "La Llegada"

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de Digimon, ni de las canciones que mencionare, vamos ya a la historia :D

Rosemon agitada volaba a donde la explocion esquivando los escombros que volaban, llegaba a las ruinas del castillo, desesperada buscaba entre las rocas arrojando una tras otra, al fin veia el rostro de Izzy, se apresuraba a sacarlo y veia que Tentomon lo sostenia, sacaba a ambos y los ponia lejos de ahi, volvia a regresar, sobre unas rocas veia los cuerpos de Ken y Davis abrazando a sus amigos digimon, despues buscaba a Tai y Matt, ellos no aparecian por ningun lado, revisaba el perimetro, estaban lejos del ahi, fuera del perimetro del castillo, al parecer la explicion los arrojo mas lejos, despues volvia, faltaban Agumon y Gabumon, recorria el lugar, sacaba piedras enormes, y ahi estaban! Koromon y Tsunomon cubiertos por una pequeña esfera de energia, ya con todos afuera se dispuso a revisarlos, todos vivian por fortuna! uso la misma tecnica de Piximon para cubrirlos con su esfera de energia y los saco de ahi, hasta llevarlos al monitor que los sacaba de ahi, todos corrieron a su ayuda, los llevaron a su cama y Joe se dispuso a curarlos con ayuda del resto, el guiaba todo el proceso. La situacion de los chicos y los digimons era grave segun Joe, las heridas no eran mortales pero las energias que habian perdido eran muchas, decidio salir en su auto a comprar algunos medicamentos.

Horas mas tarde, ellos despertaban, estaban sobresaltados

-Joe! . . . donde esta el resto? - decia Izzy con un par de banditas en la frente

-Descuida, ya todos despertaron, estuvo dificil, eh?

-Mucho . . . donde esta Tentomon? esta bien

-Mejor que tu si, ya esta comiendo con el resto, te tuve que inyectar vitaminas, perdieron mas energia de las que tenian sabes

-Fue brutal Joe, por un momento senti que ganariamos

-Descuida, lo importante es que estan todos vivos Izzy, ya te puedes levantar? o quieres dormir un poco mas, debes de comer algo

-Claro, ya te alcanzo

-Deja de hacerte el fuerte, ven sostente.

Izzy llegaba a la mesa, Matt, Tai, Davis e incluso Ken comian como si no hubiera un mañana, en otra mesa los digimons hacian lo mismo, cantidades descomunales eran ingeridas

-Izzy! que bueno que despertaste! - decia Tentomon volando con esfuerzo con el - Izzy . . . disculpa que . . .

-No lo digas Tentomon, esta bien, peleaste como un grande, gracias a ti estoy vivo - el chico abrazaba a su amigo

-Toma Izzy, sientate a comer, eres un cabeza dura! no nos avisaste! - decia Mimi golpeandolo en la cabeza - nos preocupaste!

-Disculpa Mimi . . . no era mi intencion

-Aunque lo hubiera sido, no dejas de ser un cabeza dura, ahora come - sentenciaba la Tachikawa dandole un tazon enorme de arroz

-Ahora si nos contaran, hermano?

-Claro TK, si me traes otra lata de cerveza - decia Matt agitando la lata vacia - tu diles Izzy, yo solo vi golpes y explociones aqui y alla, tu debiste de ver mas alla

-Claro Matt . . . veran, como dijo TK, su poder es terrible, Omegamon, Imperialdramon y MegaKabuterimon no pudieron contra el

-Que?! Omegamon tampoco! - grita TK

-Quien es Omegamon? - pregunta el joven Cody

-Es la fusion DNA de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon

-Que?! la fusion de dos mega digimons tampoco pudo?!

-No Cody, teniamos poder por tiempo limitado, quiero creer que podiamos haberlo vencido si hubiermos actuado mas rapido, de echo Omegamon lo logro atravezar con su espada, pero su energia ya no era la misma del inicio - Tai, Matt e Izzy abrian los ojos de repente, ahi estuvo su respuesta!

-La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo! - gritaron los tres

-Es cierto! Jashinmon de seguro peleo contra Omegamon para agotarlo! - grita Ken

-Cierto Ken, el sabia que Omegamon era el mas fuerte, decidio primero agotarlo o algo le quito energia - continuo Izzy - pero nunca vi nada sospechoso, revise toda la estructura del castillo mientras lo atravezabamos antes de salir al jardin, nada podia ser algo que quite energia

-Crees que sea algo en su cuerpo? - decia Davis - si fue durante la pelea, debio ser algo de su equipo o cuerpo - todos lo miraron, pues era muy probable eso

-Puedes tener razon Davis . . . vaya, nunca pense que diria eso algun dia - continuo Izzy - pero . . . la camara que llevaba MegaKabuterimon se hizo pedazos, solo tengo de la primera pelea, incluso la del grupo de Joe se volvio polvo

-Habra que ir a pelear otra vez! - grito Davis

-Pero ahora si dejame idear algo, este fue un plan improvisado y algo bueno salio, ahora vamos en serio!

-Pero primero come! - decia Mimi volviendo a golpear a Izzy.

A esa misma hora en el digimundo, Sora y Kari caminaban por los jardines de atras del castillo donde residian, llegaban a un area en ruinas, todo estaba destrozado, se veia que era reciente, el area abarcaba mucho, eran varios kilometros, mientras Agumon llevaba a los digimons de las chicas a un estanque

-Aqui es donde me recupero despues de mis entrenamientos, entren con confianza - decia Agumon a los demas

-Tiene algunas propiedades curativas? - decia Gatomon

-Eh . . . claro!

-Han de ser muy duros los entremanientos

-Si, Angewomon es una dura peleadora, es muy veloz, muchas veces nos pone en problemas a mi y Rahab

-Pelea contigo?

-Claro, tu no peleas con tu amiga?

-No, yo la protejo

-Ya veo, no les gusta usar la Matrix Digievolucion, te entiendo, al principio yo tampoco queria que Rahab y yo la usaramos pero . . .

-Espera, que dijiste?!

-Que no les gusta usar la Matrix Digievolucion, tomalo con calma, no era por ofenderte

-No es eso

-Ah, no?

-No . . . que es la Matrix Digievolucion?!

-No . . . no la conoces?

-Que sucede Gatomon? - era la ahora Biyomon que volaba

-El, me dice que conocen una nueva digievolucion

-Una nueva digievolucion?! - gritaban Biyomon y Hawkmon que salia del agua de un salto

-Pense que todos la conocian . . . le dire a Rahab que se las mostremos.

Mientras, adentro Sora hablaba con Angewomon de ese lugar

-Disculpa Angewomon . . . atras, despues de los jardines, hay una zona en ruinas, que paso?

-Ah, eso es nuestra zona de entrenamiento, ahi practico con Agumon y Rahab

-Peleas con el?

-Si, con ambos, a la vez ya saben, no soy igual de fuerte que ellos, y menos veloz, pero aun asi doy lo mejor que tengo siempre, ellos tiene un poder enorme, una vez barrieron con 20 megadigimons solos

-D,d,dijiste veinte?!

-Si . . . igual que los demas digielegidos, no?

-No! nosotros no tenemos ese poder! una vez existio un digimon, llamado Black WarGreymon, tenia un poder abominable, el si era capaz de eso, nunca lo vencieron, al final se sacrifico para cerrar una puerta al digimundo

-Black . . . WarGreymon . . . ? el de agujas de control?

-Ese mismo! lo conocieron?

-Si . . . Rahab y Agumon pelearon contra el, estaban parejos . . . en ese entonces su Matrix Digievolucion no era tan fuerte como ahora

-Que es la Matrix Digievolucion?

-Creo que debemos hablar de nuevo todos . . .

Asi se reunian de nuevo, estaban los locales y las chicas con sus digimons

-Entonces . . . no conocen la Matrix Digievolucion? - decia Rahab

-No, me dice Agumon que usan la Matrix Digievolucion para llegar a ser WarGreymon, como es eso? - pregunta el felino

-Pues . . . es basicamente como su DNA Digievolucion, pero entre Agumon y yo

-QUE?! te, te, te fusionas con Agumon?!

-Si, ustedes no?

-No, han llegado a la mega etapa por medio de la Warp Digievolucion, solo dos digimons lo han logrado, un Gabumon y un Agumon, una vez yo en estado de Angewomon y un Angemon lanzamos flechas de Luz y Esperanza a los dueños de esos digimons, que eran los hermanos de Kari y TK, el compañero de Angemon, asi, desde Agumon y Gabumon saltaron hasta WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon respectivamente, los de años despues, del grupo de Yolei, sus etapas de campeones se unieron DNA dando paso a la forma ultra, era Paildramon, mas fuerte que XV-mon y mas veloz que Stingmon, despues con el poder de Azulongmon evolucionaron a la etapa mega, Imperialdramon, quien tenia dos formas, el modo Dragon era muy veloz, y el luchador era mas fuerte

-Que bien, saben si hay alguna etapa mas alla de WarGreymon? - preguntaba Agumon

-Si, si la hay

-Quien es? como la alcanzamos?

-Es una fusion DNA, WarGreymon con MetalGarurumon, dieron paso a Omegamon

-Lastima Agumon, no conocemos a ningun MetalGarurumon - decia Rahab

-Cierto, seremos los mas debiles del grupo - decia Agumon resignado cruzandose de brazos

-Disculpa . . . podriamos . . . ver su Matrix Digievolucion? - decia Sora nerviosa

-Eh? claro, vamos afuera, al area de entrenamiento.

Todos se movian, Rahab sacaba su digivice, y en efecto, era como el de los primeros, ahora Agumon se preparaba . . .

-Agumon . . . . Matrix Digivols a . . . . . - Rahab saltaba para alcanzar a su compañero, entraba en un rayo de luz dorada, un flash enorme . . . y ahi estaba! - WARGREYMON!

El imponente guerrero caia frente a ellas, Sora corria atras de el, y si, tenia el emblema del milagro en sus alas, que a su vez eran ese mitico escudo.

-Sorprendente! - gritaban los tres digimons de las chicas

-Quieren saber algo mas? - decia el digimon nuevo

-Muestranos ese entrenamiento tuyo - decia Gatomon

-Pues preparence!

-Gatomon Armor Digivols a . . . . . NEFERTIMON! el rayo de Luz!

-Hawkmon Digivols a . . . . AQUILAMON!

-Creo que tambien me unire, esta bien Sora?

-Claro Biyomon

-Biyomon Digivols a . . . . BIRDRAMON!

-Ataquen los tres, vamos! - rugia WarGreymon! los tres digimons de las chicas se elevaban y disparaban sus ataques, La Maldicion de la Reina, Aros Explosivos y Meteoreos Fugaces eran atravesados sin problemas por WarGreymon que se elevaba, ahora los intentaba patear, los alados los esquivaban sin problemas y seguian volando disparando ataques que seguian sin poder dar resultado, ahora WarGreymon se quedaba quieto, sus manos empezaban a formar un pequeño tornado en el centro, iba creciendo hasta tomar forma y tamaño de un Terra Force

-WIND FORCE! - disparaba y golpeaba de lleno a los tres! Nefertimon cae como Gatomon y el Digiegg de la Luz vuelve con Kari

-AQUILAMON!

-Ahora mismo Gatomon!

-Gatomon . . . !

-Aquilamon . . . . !

-DNA DIGIVOLS A . . . . . SILPHYMON!

-Asi que esta es la DNA Digievolucion, veamos que tal peleas, Silphymon - decia WarGreymon

-Desde que derrotamos a MaloMyotismon y recupere mi anillo magico, no se cuanto a incrementado mi poder, esta es una buena oportunidad, debo de admitir que estoy emocionado - decia el recien aparecido quien giraba sobre su propio lugar, creaba su tecnica mas poderosa - ESFERA DE ENERGIA!

WarGreymon usaba sus alas para detener el ataque, al final lo desviaba fuera de la isla, una enorme explocion se veia en el mar, ahora se lanzaba a pelar, la velocidad de Silphymon era increible, pero WarGreymon parecia no tener problemas con eso, disparaba mas Wind Force de menor tamaño que Silphymon destruia de un golpe, ahora llegaba Birdramon con mas Meteoros Fugaces, atacaba sin parar, WarGreymon se detenia y volvia a elevar sus brazos, el mar se agitaba, ahora pequeñas cantidades de agua empezaban a llegar desde el mar!

-Justo lo que esperaba! - gritaba Silphymon mientras volaba hacia el cubriendo su cuerpo de poder, era mas y mas grande, parecia un bolido de energia! - FUERZA LUMINOSA!

-METEOROS FUGACES! - Birdramon tambien disparaba!

-Muy tarde . . . POSEIDON FORCE! - el ataque de WarGreymon arrasaba con los otros e impactaba a los digimons haciendolos perder su digievolucion y caer inconcientes . . .

WarGreymon bajaba y se separaba frente a los caidos

-Disculpen, me deje llevar - decia Agumon apenado rascandose la nuca

-Cierto, disculpen Gatomon, Biyomon, Hawkmon - decia Rahab

-Descuiden, esta bien, Gatomon tenia un brillo especial en los ojos antes de fusionarse, creo que ya le hacia falta esto - decia Kari cargando al felino

-Si Kari lo dice, por mi esta perfecto - decia Yolei llevando a su tambien empapado Hawkmon

-No quiero admitirlo, pero llevan mucho años sin pelear, es probable que se aburran en casa, esto podria haber ayudado a sacar estres, no quiero decirlo asi, pero es la verdad - dice Sora

-Vamos a dentro, hay que secarlos y darles las debidas atenciones, aunque no creo que sea mas que un desmayo por el impacto, fueron muy suaves, Rahab y Agumon

-Oye hermana, no iba a lanzar el Poseidon Force como si fuera a un Ookuwamon! - gritaba Agumon

-Bueno, ahi tienes razon, ademas tienen que volver, cierto?

Esa noche, Rahab preparaba su maleta en su cuarto, y Angewomon venia y se sentaba junto a el

-Nervioso?

-Mas o menos, no he salido de aqui en mucho, sera igual que cuando llegue a la ciudad, todo era nuevo para mi, solo que en esos dias como era muy niño, no habia tanto problema, ahora no se como sea el mundo, estoy al tanto de muchas cosas, pero de muchas no

-Tranquilo Rahab, Agumon estara contigo!

-Agumon sabe menos cosas que yo, sabes?

-Cierto . . . comos sea, yo confio en ti, una sonrisa ayuda mucho, ademas tienes a esas tres chicas que te ayudaran con lo que sea que tengas dudas

-Creo que eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero . . . y tu? no iras?

-Sabes que no puedo, alguien debe de quedarse aqui, no podemos dejar nuestra isla sola, todos ellos nos necesitan, pero ten por seguro que si es necesario ir, lo hare sin dudar, y si no estas a la altura de los elegidos de alla, y solo les causas problemas, tambien ire a patearte y golpearte para hacerte reaccionar, me oyes?

-Eres tan adorable como siempre

-Y que haras cuando esto termine?

-Primero volver aqui por ti, despues no lo se, en serio no lo se, sabes que no me gusta hacer planes por adelantado

-Tan adorable como siempre

-Crees que eso sigua ahi?

-Hablas de . . .

-Si, eso mismo, a pesar que se ha fusionado con alguien mas, sus recuerdos no deben haber cambiado, no quedamos muy bien con el y lo sabes, si tan solo lo hubieramos derrotado cuando aun podiamos . . .

-Sabes que no podiamos Rahab, el era muy fuerte aun, cuando alcanzamos el nivel necesario el ya estaba en ese lugar, y no podiamos ir ahi para eliminarlo, en primer lugar porque no sabiamos donde era, y en segundo, no sabiamos como llegar ahi, relajate, ademas no estas solo

-Y si descubren el pasado?

-Los unicos que pudieron haber dicho algo ya murieron, ellos los mataron, solo si tu se los dices se enteraran

-Cometi muchos errores . . . muchos pecados . . .

-Cometimos Rahab, yo tambien soy parte de ellos

-No, solo yo, yo te arrastre a ti y a Agumon a eso!

-Pero ya no! ya has echo mucho para olvidar eso! nos equivocamos si, pero ya paso, Agumon ya te perdono, y varios mas tambien, no debes de que preocuparte, olvida ya, ve con los elegidos, ellos te confiaron una parte de la esperanza que tienen, no los defraudes!

-Tienes razon . . . no lo hare! salvare al mundo! aunque me cueste la vida!

-Eso suena bien . . . pero promete que volveras, lo acabas de decir

-Esta bien, eso hare!

-Ahora quita esa cara de soquete deprimido y ven a cenar

-Tan adorable como siempre . . .

Ya todos en la mesa, habia un buffete enorme!

-Coman lo que gusten! es un regalo de despedida y por habernos conocido, chicas, amigos digimon! - decia Rahab con una copa de vino en la mano, todos alzaban sus copas y brindaban, la comida transcurria muy bien, hablaban de una que otra cosa sin importancia, Rahab preguntaba como era el lugar, cuanto tiempo tardaron el llegar y demas cosas. Despues de tan enorme comida, las chicas tomaban un baño e iban a dormir, Rahab iba a la isla, hablaba con los Otamamon y Gekomon entre otros digimons de la situacion que se presentaba y les comento que tenia que partir por un tiempo, los digimons se veian tristes, pero por la palabras de Rahab y Agumon se calmaban, ya que les comentaban que Angewomon se quedaba, ambos digielegidos volvian a subir, entraban al estanque donde Agumon llevo a los otros esa tarde

-Estas nervioso Agumon?

-Claro que si Rahab! no hemos ido mucho al mundo real desde lo de tus papas, recuerdas?

-Cierto, pero bueno, estamos con esas chicas, ellas nos podrian ayudar a enfrentarnos al mundo nuevo y nosotros a enfrentarse al enemigo

-Si sabes que el enemigo es la fusion de . .

-Si, un hueco me invadio el estomago cuando escuche los nombres, le pregunte a Angewomon acerca si eso seguia activo dentro de mi

-No lo creo

-Eso espero, si eso sigue activo y hay mas problemas quiero que huyas, me escuchas?

-Eso jamas! somos amigos, nunca te dejare! si eso llega a pasar de nuevo, la combatiremos juntos!

-No se que haria sin tu apoyo Agumon

-Serias solo un tipo sin Agumon

-Eres odioso

-Tu tambien! - ambos reian, Angewomon llegaba con unas toallas y se las daba, entraban, Agumon subia a su habitacion y Angewomon y Rahab a la de ellos, se acostaban y dormian.

Al dia siguiente, 06:30am, Rahab se levantaba, iba a la cocina y bebia una lata de cerveza y sacaba sus cosas, tomaba asiento en la sala . . . 07:30 de la mañana, las chicas venian ya con sus digimons

-Te despertaste temprano - le decia Yolei

-No dormi mucho, estaba nervioso si les soy honesto Yolei

-Descuida, nosotras estaremos ahi para lo que necesites - le decia Kari

-Gracias chicas!

-Todos madrugaron, se querian ir sin despedirse de mi? - decia Angewomon - les preparare algo para que almuerzen mas tarde, les parece? - todos afirmaban

-Vaya, soy el ultimo aqui . . . - decia Agumon que llegaba bostezando - pense que se querian ir sin mi

-Soquete, sabes que debes ir, ya mismo iba a ir a despertarte de una patada

-Buen dia para ti tambien Rahab - decia Agumon con una mueca

08:00 de la mañana, todos estan a pie de la montaña del castillo, Rahab llega con unos abrigos enormes

-Ponganselos chicas, mas adelante hay una zona de frio, son unos 15 grados bajo cero, a eso sumado la velocidad que van a ir los digimons, no aguantaran sin estos, despues de varios kilometros se termina el frio, es raro, un paso atras esta helado y uno adelante soleado

-Pero nosotros no volamos a tu velocidad - decia Yolei colocandose el abrigote

-Pues ahora lo haran, pasame eso Agumon . . . estas bayas segun me dijo Azulongmon tienen un millon de veces los nutrientes necesarios, son para los digimons, asi podran ir a mi misma velocidad . . . bueno, un poco menos, pero seran veloces en serio! comanlas amigos, y como Agumon y yo somos uno, pues tambien comere una!

-Gatomon Armor Digivols a . . . . . Nefertimon! el rayo de Luz!

-Hawkmon Digivols a . . . . Aquilamon!

-Biyomon Digivols a . . . . Birdramon!

-Agumon Matrix Digivols a . . . . . . . WarGreymon! . . . . . sujentense en serio chicas, sus digimons no sentiran el frio, esas semillas ayudan a eso y mas, aceleren hasta donde puedan! . . . . . Angewomon . . . . cuidate, cuidalos a todos . . .

-Cuidense todos, suerte alla!

-Adios! - gritaron todos y despegaron! la velocidad de los digimons era increible, las chicas iban agarradas con todas su fuerzas en los lomos de sus compañeros, superaban la velocidad del sonido por mucho

-Esto es increible! que velocidad! - gritaba Aquilamon

-Se los dije! la zona helada esta a unos metros, sostenganse chicas!

Entraban! en serio hacia frio, las chicas empezaron a sacar vapor blanco al hablar

-Que frio! mi cara se va a entumir! - gritaba Yolei metiendo la cara en el abrigo

-Cu, cuanto dura esto?! - gritaba Kari encogiendo su cuerpo

-Es demasiado! - gritaba Sora

-No lo se! la primera vez tambien me tomo por sopresa! traten de no soltarse! el agua de abajo les congelara el corazon apenas caigan! ustedes aumenten la velocidad, ignoren el dolor si sus amigas los lastiman con su agarre!

Ellos aumentaban la velocidad, de vez en cuando hacian un pequeño gesto de dolor, ya que las chicas estaban aferradas con mucha fuerza al lomo de ellos, pero pensar en su salud era mas importante, despues de una hora atravezando eso, de un momento a otro, el sol brillaba! lo habian logrado!

-Al fin! - grito WarGreymon, las chicas se abrazaban a si mismas, tratando de desentumirse

-Que frio hacia alla! - gritaba Kari - cuando llegamos no estaba eso!

-Se empieza a formar a las dos de la madrugada, y se termina a medio dia, podrian mostrarme la ruta, por favor - WarGreymon veia el mapa de Kari, pensaba un momento - diganles a sus amigos . . . que llegaremos esta tarde! a mas tardar a las siete de la noche

-Estas de broma! - grita Yolei

-Para nada, haganlo, y sostenganse fuerte, que iremos mas rapido aun!

-Claro, ya aviso! - Kari mando un mensaje por su terminal, Yolei tambien, y salieron en camino de nuevo . . . !

10:00 de la mañana en el mundo real . . . .

-Izzy! despierta! Kari dece que llegaran con el nuevo hoy! - decia Tai lanzando una almohada al del conocimiento en la litera de abajo

-Que? hoy? como? - Izzy revisaba su terminal d - es cierto! Yolei tambien me mando un mensaje hace rato, no lo escuche, dormia como tronco, trabaje hasta tarde anoche

-Arriba, par de rubios holgazanes! las chicas vienen con el nuevo!

Los Ishida Takaishi como troncos, Tai les golpeaba con almohadas

-Que quieres Yagami?

-Tai, deja dormir

-Rubios perezosos! levantense, Sora y las chicas traen al nuevo ya!

-Que?!

-No dijo Yolei que tardaron tres dias en llegar?!

-Lo se, pero dijo que llegaban hoy sin duda, vamos

Ya todos en la sala, aun en pijama, Matt bebia un carton de leche, Mimi tenia un trozo de pastel, Joe cafe, Tai hablaba frente a todos

-Bien chicos, como ya saben hoy llega el chico nuevo, asi que a limpiar esto!

-Que tiene de importante limpiar? - decia Matt

-Usa un vaso Ishida, claro que es importante, veran, el chico lleva años alla, no sabemos como sea, pero si Kari lo aprueba basta para mi, demostremosle que es importante y que lo necesitamos, hagamosle una fiesta de bienvenida, que les parece?

-Yo apoyo eso - decia Mimi levantando su tenedor

-Que bien, alguien mas?

-Claro, porque no - decia Matt - hace mucho que no tenemos una fiesta decente, la ultima fue en el cumpleaños salvaje de Davis - reia el Ishida

-Oye, yo no embriage a las meseras! - grita Davis sonrojado

-Nadie te mando a contratar mesaras con cosplays asi, era de esperarse, cierto TK?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso hermano - Matt y Tai reian

-Bueno, ya esta dicho, haremos esa fiesta, pero primero a limpiar, esta cabaña es un asco! - dijo Tai, todos se movilizaron, Matt se acerco al estereo, lo encendio, sonaba "Back In Black" de AC/DC por todo el lugar

-El rock hace maravillas cuando haces el aseo, vamos chicos! - grito el rubio - por cierto Izzy, has visto a Mimi?

-Ahora que lo dices, no

-Esa caprichosa se escapo de la limpieza!

Terminado el aseo, todos se reunian de nuevo, Mimi volvia

-Donde estabas caprichosa! porque huiste del aseo!

-Tenia cosas mas importantes Matt, ahora bien, nos dividiremos, primero, Matt, Izzy y Ken regresen a la ciudad por un buen equipo de sonido, quiero que se escuche hasta el otro lado del lago, Davis y Joe, ustedes vendran conmigo por carne y demas cosas para la parrillada, Tai, Cody y TK, ustedes estaran aqui en la casa para preparar guarniciones y demas cosas para la carne, y los digimons adornaran la casa, esta claro?

Todos afirmaron, Matt, Ken e Izzy salieron en una camioneta rumbo a la ciudad, Joe llevo a Mimi y Davis en su auto por la carne, Tai soplaba resignado cabeza abajo

-Porque nosotros hacemos esto? - decia TK

-Porque no quieres probar la comida de Mimi, creeme TK - le decia Tai

-Tan mala es?

-Palmon, quieres mencionar un platillo de Mimi

-Arroz frito con crema batida y fresas - decia la digimon, TK y Cody hacian muecas de asco

-Pero ya esta estudiando gastaronomia, no? - decia Cody

-Si, pero aun le falta muuucho por aprender . . . que guarniciones hare? solo conozco pure de papa

-Podemos hacer varias cosas, ensalada de coles, tal vez alguna pasta en fin, es hora de ser creativos, es mas podemos usar la laptop de Izzy para buscar unas recetas, vamos ya chicos, el caracter de Mimi es peor que su comida - decia TK tomando a sus amigos por los hombros

-Y como se supone que se adorna la casa? - preguntaba Gabumon

-No recuerdan el dia de la fiesta de Davis? - decia V-mon

-Cierto, tenia varios globos, un letro de feliz cumpleaños, y manteles nuevos - decia Patamon

-Pero este no es un cumpleaños, cierto? - preguntaba Wormmon

-No, es de bienvenida - decia Gomamon

-Y que son manteles? - pregunto Agumon

-Son esas cosas de tela que van sobre las mesas para poner la comida - respondio Tentomon

-Como sabes eso?

-Muy facil Agumon, le ayudo de vez en cuando a la mama de Izzy a poner la mesa

-Y donde hay manteles? - pregunto Palmon

-Creo que el las camas hay - dijo Patamon

-Seguro? - le preguntaron todos

-Desde luego!

Patamon entro, le pregunto a TK cuantas mesas iban a usar para sacar manteles, una vez obtenida su respuesta subio a donde las recamaras y en efecto, traia con que cubrir las mesas, los digimons siguieron su trabajo . . .

La mañana paso algo agitada para Tai y los chicos que quedaron en casa, estaba anochesiendo ya, TK y Cody corrian de adentro hacia afuera con bowls de comida y los colocaban en las mesas, Mimi y Joe preparaban la parrilla con cuidado, Matt instalaba el equipo de sonido e Izzy lo dejaba perfecto con su computadora, Davis y Ken sacaban un par de hieleras grandes con bebidas y Tai terminaba de decorar un pastel que se veia genial

-Que suerte que le pedi esas clases de cocina a Sora, solo espero que ese nuevo no sea alergico al chocolate o algo - decia para si.

Mientras en el digimundo, ya veian el lugar donde salieron

-Ahi es! por fin llegamos! - gritaba Yolei, bajaban, los digimons volvian a la normalidad - no estas cansado Hawkmon?

-No Yolei, gracias, me siento perfecto, no estaba muy cansado antes de la comida, asi que ahi me recupere de mas, descuida

WarGreymon se separaba

-Estoy nervioso chicas, siento un hueco en el estomago - decia Rahab

- Yo igual, creo que volvere! - grita Agumon

-Tranquilos, estoy seguro que ellos estan igual, le dire a mi hermano que habran la puerta para salir.

En el mundo real, todo estaba listo

-Izzy! estan aqui, abre la puerta, vamos!

-Claro Tai, todos atras, por favor - Izzy dejaba la laptop sobre una mesa, todos abrian espacio

-Rapido Izzy! abrela rapido! - gritaba Yolei desde el monitor, todos ahi reian

-Con calma, todo esta bien - le decia Sora a Rahab, sosteniendole la mano

-C,claro Sora, gracias

Ahora la pantalla brillaba, todos salian! estaban de regreso, Rahab y Agumon estaban rodeados por las chicas y sus digimons, se movian al frente

-BIENVENIDOS! - gritaron todos

Rahab y Agumon veian a todos, se miraban entre ellos, algo les decia que no habia problema

-Un gusto conocerlos! - dijeron ambos

-Gracias por esperarnos y tomarse la molestia de enviar por nosotros, yo soy Rahab, tengo 20 años, soy elegido del Milagro y prometo ayudarles en todo, me esforzare para ser parte importante en esta batalla y de su equipo!

-Yo soy Agumon, compañero de Rahab, tambien dare mi esfuerzo maximo para no decepcionarlos - decian cada uno haciendo una reverencia . . . nadie decia nada . . . Elegido Del Milagro . . . tambien era un Agumon . . . apenas llegaron y ya sorprendieron, ellos notaban las reacciones, osea ninguna, algo estuvo mal? estaban nerviosos ambos

-Un gusto! tambien tienes un Agumon eh? yo soy Taichi Yagami, dime Tai, primer elegido del Valor, un gusto!

-Yo soy el otro Agumon, compañero de Tai, espero llevarnos bien!

-Hola! si eres atractivo, soy Mimi Tachikawa primera elegida de la Pureza, bienvenido Rahab, lindo nombre tambien, eres bienvenido en mi corazon

-Soy Palmon, la compañera de Mimi, bienvenidos!

-Takeru Takaishi, elegido de la Esperanza, espero seamos buenos amigos, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites - decia el rubio dandole la mano

-Soy Patamon, el digimon de TK, hay que esforzarnos juntos, bienvenidos

-Yamato Ishida, dime Matt, primer elegido de la Amistad, bienvenido tipo, esfuerzate

-Soy Gabumon, digimon de Matt, bienvenidos

-Joe Kido, primer elegido de la Sinceridad, sean bienvenidos los dos, sientanse en casa por favor

-Yo me llamo Gomamon, soy el compañero digimon de Joe, espero seamos compañeros

-Soy Koushiro Izumi, primer elegido del Conocimiento, les doy la bienvenida a ambos, los esperabamos, espero seamos buenos amigos y nos ayudes en este problema, lamento haberte molestado hasta alla

-No lo digas, no es ningun problema, se los agradecemos! - decian el nuevo y su digimon

-Yo soy Tentomon, el fiel amigo de Izzy, mucho gusto y bienvenidos!

-Soy Cody Hida heredero del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad, sean bienvendios los dos, tambien espero que nos llevemos bien, un gusto tenerlos aqui - el joven hacia una reverencia los nuevos agradecian y respondian con una reverencia igual

-Yo soy Armadillomon, el amigo digimon de Cody, un gusto conocerlos al fin!

-Soy Ken Ichijouji, elegido de la Bondad, sean bienvenidos los dos, espero seamos buenos compañeros, me esforzare para pelear a su lado, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten

-Yo soy Wormmon! el compañero digimon de Ken, hay que esforzarnos todos juntos, cuenten conmigo! bienvenidos!

-Y yo, soy Daisuke Motomiya, diganme Davis, soy el glorioso heredero del Valor y la Amistad, cuenten conmigo, gracias por aceptar ayudarnos, sean bienvenidos!

-Yo me llamo V-mon! sean bienvenidos, les prometo pelear juntos para ganar!

-UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TODOS! - gritaron los nuevos

-Ya basta de presentaciones! miren, preparemos una pequeña fiesta para ustedes, espero les agrade! - decia Mimi tomando del brazo a Rahab mostrandole el lugar

-Y espero que no seas alergico al chocolate - decia Tai atras de el

-No, no lo soy . . . gracias, gracias en serio - decia el nuevo con una mirada conmovida

-Es . . . un lindo detalle - Agumon contenia unas lagrimas

-Estan bien? - preguntaba Mimi

-Claro, solo recordaba unas cosas

-Vamos ya, que empieze esta fiesta! - gritaba Matt subiendo el volumen de la musica

-BIENVENIDOS! - gritaban todos de nuevo

La musica seguia, Matt, Davis y Ken se encargaban de cocinar en la parrilla, Mimi y Sora acomodaban la mesa para comer, todos tomaban asiento mas tarde

-V-mon! diles a los digimons que traigan sus platos! - gritaba Davis desde el asador, los digimons hacian fila, y de otro lugar, Matt iba repartiendo ensaladas, sushi o carne a los digimons segun lo que ellos querian, hasta que llego un Agumon

-Tu eres el Agumon de Tai o del chico nuevo?

-Soy de Tai, que preguntas mas raras Matt - le decia el amarillo, Matt seguia sirviendo hasta que llegaba el otro Agumon

-Alguna idea para distinguirte a ti del otro Agumon?

El Agumon volteaba a ver al otro, el otro desde la mesa solo lo saludaba

-Ninguna, y tu?

-Ninguna amigo, bienvenido.

-LA CARNE Y LAS BROCHETAS ESTAN LISTAS! PASEN! - gritaba Davis a los de la mesa, todos se levantaban, Rahab tambien, pero Mimi lo tomaba por el hombro y lo sentaba

-Tu eres el festejado, no hagas nada

-Eh, g, gracias Mimi - el nuevo se sonrojaba, ya todos en la mesa, todos preguntaban al nuevo, en la otra mesa, los digimons al Agumon nuevo (exepto Gabumon que se confundio al principio y pregunto al Agumon de Tai)

-Preparamos todo lo que veia en el menu de parrilladas, ensaladas, pastas, pure de papas, en fin, sirvete con confianza - decia TK

-Muchas gracias, Takeru, cierto?

-Dime TK, con confianza

-Gracias

La comida paso normal, las preguntas seguian y seguian para los recien llegados, llego la hora del karaoke, Mimi animo a todos a cantar (si hasta el cuadrado de Cody canto)

Mimi cantaba su clasica "I Wish" de Ai Maeda, Matt y Tai cantan "GO! Fighting Dreamers" de FLOW, Kari canta "Sorairo Days" de Shoko Nakagawa, Joe, Izzy y Cody sorprendieron a todos cantando "Hero's Come Back" de Nobodyknows+, Sora canto "You Are The Only One" de Mitsuishi Kotono, TK tambien sorprendio con "Break Up" de Ayumi Miyazaki, Rahab canto "Underground" de High Voltage, y Yolei, junto con Ken y Davis cantaron "My Girl" de Maximum The Hormone, donde Davis sorprendio a todos totalmente como cantante "screamo", el karaoke termino, Tai sacaba el enorme pastel de chocolate y lo daban a los nuevos elegidos lo partian y brindaban por ellos, despues de eso Matt saco las hieleras con cervezas, llego la hora de bailar, todas querian bailar con el chico nuevo quien a pesar de tener talento en batalla demostro ser un asco en el baile, los digimons tambien salian a la pista el Agumon de Rahab demostro saber bailar mejor que su amigo humano, estaba todo muy animado, como si nada pasara . . . . .

02:00 de la madrugada, muchos ya estan mareados de la cerveza, las chicas ya estan tambien algo sonrojadas por el alcohol, Mimi ya no quiere soltar el microfono mientras canta "Don't You See" de Zard, Yolei insiste en querer ganarle a TK en las vencidas, Matt pregunta donde estan meseras de la fiesta de Davis, y Tai, Sora y Rahab veian eso muy divertidos mientras hablaban, deciden terminar todo y entrar a dormir, apagan la parrilla y entran a casa

-Te dejamos un colchon en nuestro cuarto descuida nuevo - decia Tai

-Gracias Tai

-No agradezacas! esto fue todo por ti! fue idea de mi mejor amigo aqui presente! - decia Matt ya algo ebrio abrazando a Tai

-El cuarto de Mimi tambien tiene literas, descancen Kari

-Gracias hermano.

Todos entraban a sus cuartos, pero un grito colectivo despertaba a cierto digimon volador . . .

-DONDE ESTAN TODAS LAS SABANAS!

Patamon abria los ojos grandes y mejor decidia hacerse el dormido

-Ahora se de donde salieron tantas cortinas para los letreros de bienvenida y los manteles!

-Shhh! callate y duerme Tentomon! - le decia Patamon y volvia a "dormir"

.

.

.

.

.

.

01:09 de la mañana termino esto, me deje ir, disculpen la falta de accion, pero de esto trataba todo, ahora que esta todo listo vendra mas accion, ahora viene la tragedia real para los digielegidos!

Por favor si alguien esta siguiendo esto y ya quiere leer accion, les prometo que ya viene!


	6. recuerdos

Vamos ya por el sexto y es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, recapitulando, Rahab y Agumon mostraron su forma mas fuerte a las chicas, WarGreymon, quien es resultado de la llamada Matrix Digievolucion es decir la fusion de Agumon y Rahab, ademas por fin termino la espera en el mundo real, los nuevos llegaron! y una pequeña fiesta se llevo a cabo por su bienvenida, muchos acabaron algo ebrios, veamos que tal amanecen!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 6 "Recuerdos"

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de digimon ni de alguna cancion que llegue a mencionar, vamos ya a la historia!

Amanece, Izzy ve a todos dormidos aun y baja a la cocina, los digimons Los tambien duermen en los sofas, prepara cafe y se sienta a tomar una taza mientras revisa su computadora, revisa unas fotos de anoche mientras sonreia

-Vaya fiesta . . . no habia una asi desde el cumpleaños de Davis

-Tienes razon Izzy, ese dia se salio de control . . .

-Joe! buenos dias, como amaneciste?

-Debo de dejar de juntarme con Tai y Matt, juro que cada vez que ingiero alcohol al dia siguiente son menos los sintomas . . . tienes mas cafe?

Joe se servia, veia la fotos con Izzy, minutos despues, Cody llegaba, buscaba jugo

-Buen dia Joe, Izzy

-Buen dia Cody

-Estas bien?

-Claro Izzy, no tome mucho, tienes los videos del karaoke? no quiero saber cuanto desafine - todos reian - por cierto, Joe, Izzy, que opinan del nuevo?

-Hay algo malo Cody?

-No Joe, solo que me es dificil confiar en alguien asi como asi, ya recuerdan a Ken al principio

-Descuida Cody, tu siempre tan intuitivo, como dijeron TK y Tai, si Kari esta con el no debes cuidarte, no hay nadie mejor que ella para sentir la oscuridad en una persona, fue una de las razones que la mande.

-Y de su fuerza?! crees que sea fuerte?

-Yolei me estuvo mensajeando en muchas ocaciones, me conto que cuando lo encontraron fue porque las salvo de unos Ookuwamon, derroto a una docena de ellos el solo

-QUE?!

-Como oiste, fue una docena, con ataques diferentes a los del WarGreymon de Tai, me dijo que uso el poder del mar para ello, y despues uso el poder del viento en una pelea contra Silphymon

-Como que pelearon Silphymon y el?

-Es a lo que el le llama entrenar Cody . . .

-Sora! - gritaron todos, Joe se levanto y le cedio el lugar a la chica, Izzy le sirvio cafe

-Como que entrenaniento? explicame por favor Sora - repitio el joven Hida

-Veras, alla con el vivia una Angewomon, ella no supe su poder total pero podria jurar que es mucho mas fuerte que la que nosotros conocemos, ellos peleaban entre si para mejorar sus habilidades, Gatomon quizo probar eso, tambien se unieron Hawkmon y Biyomon, despues ellos se fusionaron en Silphymon y aun con Birdramon no fueron rivales para el, su poder es increible, ademas esa fusion Matrix que hacen es algo sorprendente

-Cual fusion Matrix?

-Bueno . . . el se fusiona con su Agumon para dar origen a WarGreymon

-Estas bromeando?! - gritaron los del Conocimiento y Sinceridad con su heredero

-Para nada chicos, ademas Izzy, Joe, el tienen un digivice como los nuestros, debio de estar en nuestra aventura

-Eso significara que nosotros tambien podremos hacer esa fusion Matrix? - preguntaba Joe

-Suena imposible, recuerda lo que Genai nos dijo, el lleva años ahi, no sabemos nada de su pasado ni que clase de entrenamiento llevo - respondio Izzy

-Ya veo . . . habra que averiguarlo - decia Cody

-Porque no le preguntas?

-Que? asi como asi Sora?

-Claro, es muy abierto, yo le pregunte varias cosas y no tuvo problemas

-Pero nadie nos garantiza que sea la verdad

-Eso es tambien cierto, pero yo confio en el, no es del tipo que sea mentiroso o guarde cosas malas

-Todo eso lo sabes por tres dias que estuviste con el?

-Claro Cody, hay veces que simplemente . . . confias en la gente . . .

-Pues Gracias! . . .

-RAHAB?! - gritaron todos los presentes, el nuevo estaba entrando a la cocina

-Rahab, buen dia, por favor sientate - le decia Izzy

-No Koushiro, esta bien, gracias, disculpen, aun hay cafe?

-Claro, aqui tienes - decia el superior Joe

-Disculpen, solo escuche lo ultimo, de la confianza que Sora me tenia y eso - Sora se sonrojaba - supongo que tiene que ver conmigo, adelante joven Cody, pregunta lo que gustes, con confianza

-No, no era que queria interrogarte solo que . . . !

-Descuida, tambien me cuesta un poco de trabajo confiar en la gente, pero gracias a Sora, Kari y Yolei que me hablaban de ustedes me basto para quitarme esos nervios, y al llegar y solo verlos, supe que todo lo que me dijeron era cierto, y ahora confio ciegamente en ustedes, daria mi vida por ustedes y tambien pondria mi vida en sus manos sin dudar

-Pues . . . gracias, disculpa mis dudas

-Ya te dije que no hay problema.

-Si me permites, yo si quisiera preguntarte algo

-Claro Joe, que pasa?

-Desde cuanto vivias en la Isla File?

-Mmm . . . desde hace . . . mas o menos diez años

-Ahora, en la batalla final contra MaloMyotismon, porque no hiciste algo?

-Claro que hicimos algo Joe, veras por diversas razones conocemos muchas puertas en el digimundo las cuales hace seis años se abrieron a la vez, por alguna razon habia una puerta la cual no se abria asi que mandamos algo de nuestra energia en una flecha de Angewomon para activarla, y esa, es donde tu y los demas entraron.

-Es eso cierto?!

-No gano nada con mentir, se que no fue mucho, pero tambien nos encargamos de derrotar a un ejercito que MaloMyotismon tenia listo, eran varios enemigos, algunos mas fuertes que otros

-Esos . . . esos eran veinte mega digimons, cierto? - decia Sora apresurada

-Asi es, como lo sabes?

-Angewomon me conto, solo por un comentario, que venciste a veinte mega digimons en una ocacion, asi que MaloMyotismon les tenia una emboscada a los chicos

-Si, estaban a unos kilometros de donde fue la batalla final, en una isla, pienso que queria enviarlos cuando estuviera fuera de esa dimension que nos conto uno de los digimons malvados, vimos pasar a varios elegidos del mundo como estrellas fugaces, usamos mucho poder para vencer a esos tipos, el mar ya no nos servia para el Poseidon Force, asi que usamos nuestro Terra Force, fue dificil crearlo ya que todos atacaban a la vez y nosotros queriamos formar uno que acabara con todos de un impacto.

-Ahora . . . porque hablas en plural?

-Porque fuimos Agumon y yo los que peleabamos, como uno solo, como WarGreymon!

-Cuando aprendieron esa fusion? - pregunto Izzy

-Fue durante la batalla contra los Dark Masters, o mas bien los segundos Dark Masters . . . creo despues de la liberacion de las bestias . . . mucho despues . . . dos años despues de su liberacion, sentimos un terremoto, toda la isla estaba en caos, Angewomon, Agumon y yo salimos a ver, los elementos se estaban combinando en la montaña espiral de nuevo . . .

*flashback*

-Que esta pasando en nuestra isla?! - gritaba Agumon a ver el caos causado

-Vayamos a ver, que dices Rahab?

-Claro Angewomon, vamos!

De atras del castillo salian Angewomon volando a toda velocidad, tambien el imponente MetalGreymon con Rahab sobre su garra metalica, llegaban a la cima, habia un terreno enorme ahi, y cuatro digimons eran los que causaban todo eso

-Oigan! que hacen con nuestra isla? mejor que se alejen! - gritaba Rahab desde ese imponente brazo metalico

-QUE?! Quien se atreve a hablarle asi a los Dark Masters?! - gritaba un digimon en forma de marioneta

-Fui yo pinocho, les dije que se alejen si aprecian sus vidas!

-Insolente! Mazo de Marioneta! - el digimon lanza su ataque, es esquivado a tiempo!

-Veo que asi sera, entonces, Angewomon, MetalGreymon preparence para aniquilar a esta manada de raros!

-Dejenme primero Puppetmon, este tipo tiene la misma actitud que ese chico de cabello alborotado - decia una enorme serpiente metalica dorada - me llamo Metal Seadramon niño, sera un honor para mi vencerte, no cualquiera esquiva el ataque de Puppetmon

-No me interesa como te llames tu o el titere! - decia Angewomon apuntando su flecha

-Insolente, RIO PODEROSO! - ambos ataques chocan creando una explocion enorme!

-Detuvo tu ataque con esa flecha Metal Seadramon? das risa - decia un digimon enorme, tenia una pinta como de MetalGreymon pero este era totalmente maquina

-Veo que tambien tienen una de esas angeles que se ven tan sensual eh? - decia un tipo con pinta de payaso

-Que dijiste payaso?, como me hablas asi?!

-Fue un cumplido, deberias de alegrarte, su arrogancia y falta de resperto me desagrada, por lo menos presentense y dejen presentarnos, el pequeño de ahi es Puppetmon, este chico grande que no ha movido un dedo es Machinedramon, el es Metal Seadramon y yo, me llamo Piedmon, juntos somos los Dark Masters! un gusto conocerte!

-D, Dark Masters? que no fueron vencidos por los niños elegidos hace años?

-Si y no, vencieron a los originales, nosotros somos copias de una tecnica secreta que tenia mi otro yo, cuando nos enteramos de la derrota de ellos, salimos a volvernos mas fuertes, ellos tenian un ambicion, la de dominar el mundo, nosotros no, ellos ya murieron asi que tenemos una ambicion mas divertida, que es destruir todo cuanto queramos!

Rahab reia.

-Que es tan gracioso - decia el malhumorado Puppetmon

-Que esperaron tanto tiempo, se hicieron fuertes en vano, porque aqui moriran! Ahora, Angewomon y Metal Greymon, formacion en "Y"! - los digimons se separaban y atacaban a Metal Seadramon de un golpe certero! ahora estaban tras el, en medio de los demas Dark Masters!

-Gigas Destructoras!

-Flecha Celestial! - ambos ataques impactaban de lleno a Metal Seadramon! esto habia acabado para el, sus datos se elevan en direccion desconocida

-M,Metal Seadramon! - decia Puppetmon incredulo

-Tranquilo Puppetmon, Metal Seadramon era debil, ataquemos juntos! CAÑONES GIGA!

-MAZO DE MARIONETA! - ambos ataques eran contrarrestados por las Gigas y la Flecha Celestial! los digimons de abajo se asomaban al ver tales estallidos de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo arriba!

-Esta es una tecnica que jamas crei usar - Machinedramon tomaba su distancia, de su cuerpo varias armas mas salian y les apuntaban - DESTRUCCION GIGA! - todas las armas disparaban! Rahab corria sobre la garra metalica hacia arriba! Metal Greymon bloqueaba los ataques con su cuerpo, estaba siendo vencido pero resistia . . . !

-Ahora Angewomon! - rugia Metal Greymon, Angewomon se elevaba, preparaba una flecha llena de poder!

-FLECHA CELESTIAL! - atravesaba a Machinedramon de lado a lado! se desintegra en datos como el anterior! . . . . - ya van dos, faltan menos - le decia la angel al titere apuntandole con una flecha

-Q,q,quien rayos son ustedes?! - decia Puppetmon

-Solo somos digimons y personas que no soportamos a los que destruyen nuestro hogar - decia Rahab

-Si los digimons de los niños elegidos les causaron problemas a sus originales, no saben en lo que se han metido - decia Angewomon

-Hablan mucho, yo me encargare de el grande Puppetmon, tu deten a la angel de ahi

-Claro Piedmon! - Puppetmon atacaba a Angewomon con su Mazo de Marioneta, ella se cubre con sus alas, Puppetmon salta tras ella y usa sus Hilos de Marioneta para detenerla!

Mientras Piedmon corre con espadas en mano contra Metal Greymon! este se prepara!

-Atras de mi Rahab, rapido!

-Claro amigo, ten cuidado!

-Muy tarde! ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO! - Piedmon lanza e impacta a Metal Greymon en un costado! - Hechizo Final! - la esfera de energia golpea de lleno al metalico estallando! Rahab sale volando lejos de ahi, Metal Greymon esta inmovil en el suelo! - ahora faltas tu, vaya que desperdicio, no quisiera matarte - preparaba una espada, la enterraba en una de sus alas! la angel gritaba, el dolor era terrible - veamos como evitas esto! vamos Puppetmon, es hora de cerrar el telon! - ambos digimons se elevaban, preparaban sus ataques combinados

-HECHIZO FINAL!

-MAZO DE MARIONETA!

Rahab corria a donde la angel iba a ser impactada! intentaba sacar la espada sin exito, solo lastimandose las manos, el enorme poder iba a caer . . . MetalGreymon aparecia cubriendolos! Angewomon usaba sus alas libres para abrazar a Rahab y cubrirlo, el enorme ataque los impactaba arrastrandolos, hasta hacerlos caer desde la cima de la montaña . . . ! abajo varios digimons los sostenian antes de caer y los subian al castillo, Rahab revisaba a sus amigos Angewomon estaba muy malherida, Agumon quedo noqueado totalmente, con trabajo llevo el cuerpo de Angewomon a su cama, despues cargo el de su amigo Agumon y lo puso en la cama cercana a ella, a ambos los curo mientras se lamentaba no poder hacer nada por ellos . . . .

*fin del flashback*

-Estuvieron inconcientes dos dias, yo solo podia pensar en que queria hacer algo por ellos, queria pelear con ellos, ayudarlos - Rahab seguia su relato, alzaba la mirada, todos estaban ahi, digimons desayunando y el resto de los chicos - eh? cuando llegaron todos?

-Eso no importa, sigue tu relato, vamos que no te de pena! - decia Tai con una botella de bebida rehidratante

-Claro, pero no hablen tan fuerte, mi cabeza me mata - decia Matt, varios reian

-Mejor hay que preparar algo de desayuno, ya continuaremos esto en la mesa, me ayudas Sora?

-Claro Kari, todos afuera chicos, dejen la cocina libre . . . exepto tu Yolei, nos ayudaras

-Vaya, me siento mal de anoche, ten piedad a tu adorable heredera Sora!

-Nadie te ordeno tomar asi, me sorprendiste

-Cierto Yolei, me sorprendiste

-Tu tambien viste Kari?, que pena, ni en la fiesta salvaje de Davis me puse asi

-Cierto, muy memorable, nadie olvidara eso - decia Sora - como empezo todo?

-Es una larga historia, les vine a ayudar - decia Davis entrando - no hablemos de eso, por favor

-Yo tambien les ayudo, esta bien? - decia Rahab

-Davis! nos ayudas? que paso? - decia Kari como broma

-Esque los chicos estan limpiando y llevando las sabanas que estaban en las mesas a las camas y prefiero cocinar a limpiar

-Y tu Rahab? - cuestiono la de la Luz

-Mimi no me deja hacer nada para ayudar y me aburri - todos reian, despues de un rato ya con el desayuno servido en la mesa Rahab continuo su historia

-Vamos, que paso despues? - pregunto TK impaciente

-Asi se habla rubio, siguenos contando Rahab - apoyo Davis

-Bien en que me quede? . . . ah si, al tercer dia en la tarde despertaron . . .

*flashback*

Rahab estaba en el techo, afuera de la ventana donde los digimons estaban, era medio dia, Agumon adentro despertaba, revisaba a Angewomon, estaba despierta tambien y le señalaba afuera de la ventana, ambos salian y estaban de pie atras del chico que tenia una cara de tristeza . . .

-Rahab . . . estas bien? - pregunta el amarillo

-Claro Agumon, como estan ambos?

-Mucho mejor, gracias

-No lo digas, es mi culpa que esten asi chicos, me siento mal, no poder ayudarles

-Sin ti no podria digievolucionar Rahab

-Lo se Agumon, pero . . . yo hablo de ir mas alla, de no dejarlos solo, pelear a su lado, no solo en mente y espiritu, sino pelear en serio, defenderlos y devolverles una parte de lo mucho que han echo por mi

-Normalmente no habia problema, pero con estos enemigos . . . lo veo dificil Rahab - decia Angewomon - con la forma en que nos ayudas me basta a mi Rahab, te defenderia con mi vida

-Esta batalla es muy dificil . . . deberiamos dejarsela a los niños elegidos, no creen?

-PARA NADA! - gritaron ambos

-Si ellos no estan es mayor razon para defendernos y defender la isla - dijo Angewomon

-Y mas que una isla es nuestro hogar, el unico lugar que tenemos, de verdad quieres que esos payasos destruyan todo a libertad?! - dijo Agumon

-Me siento mal amigos, tiene mucho que no estan asi de heridos, y todo es mi culpa, no puedo ayudarlos, solo puedo sostener este maldito digivice!

-Que te pasa? no eres asi, a que viene esta actitud tan deplorable?! - grito Agumon serio

-El tiene razon Rahab, no te reconozco, quieres ayudarnos? pues ponte de pie y guianos de nuevo a la batalla! - grito Angewomon

-Saca ese digivce y hazme digievolucionar, las cosas no se quedaran asi! esos payasos estan destruyendo nuestro hogar y tu estas aqui sintiendo pena, si me dices una sola cosa que solucionaras haciendo eso, te dejare en paz, anda! dime algo . . .

Rahab estaba callado, era obvio que sus amigos tenian razon . . .

-De acuerdo chicos . . . lamento mi actitud . . .

-Ya te disculparas despues de que ganemos preparando mi desayuno favorito amigo - decia Agumon

-Tambien mi cafe preferido - decia la angel tomandolo del hombro

-Entonces . . . vamos ya! si los niños elegidos no estan, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! no dejaremos que destruyan nuestro hogar esos payasos!

Metal Greymon sale con Rahab de nuevo sobre su garra metalica, Angewomon tambien sale de ahi con algunos vendajes aun, todos llegan a la cima de la montaña espiral y revisan el perimetro, se ve vacio . . .

-MAZO DE MARIONETA! - se escucha y el ataque viene en direccion hacia ellos, lo esquivan causando que el ataque de Puppetmon destroze una montana - Piedmon tenia razon, estaban aqui, pense que ya no los veriamos mas

-Dejate de juegos titere, crees que con ese ataque tan patetico iban a ganarnos? - decia la angel, mirando a Puppetmon quien tenia una mirada diferente, definitivamente no era el mismo

-Rahab, MetalGreymon, vayan ustedes, yo me encargo de esto

-Angewomon, ese no es el mismo de antes, mira sus ojos! mejor lo acabaremos los dos

-No MetalGreymon, vayan, ustedes tiene algo mas importante que hacer, les prometo que ganare!

-Angewomon!

-Vamos MetalGreymon, confia en ella - decia Rahab en el hombro del gigante

-Esta bien . . . promete que ganaras! - griataba MetalGreymon al despegar con Rahab, dejando esta batalla a Angewomon

-Bien pinocho, ya que no estan ellos, dime que rayos te hiciste, es obvio que no eres el mismo

-Bien, ya que aqui moriras, te dire . . . tengo a Machinedramon dentro de mi

-Que?! deja las fantasias pinocho!

-Cuida tu boca! los datos de los Dark Masters derrotados entre muchos otros enemigos fueron absorvidas por nosotros para incrementar nuestra fuerza, yo tengo los datos de Machinedramon, has mandado a tu novio a la muerte segura

-Que, que dices?!

-Que Piedmon tiene los datos de Metal Seadramon, Metal Etemon, Devimon, Lady Devimon, una inmensidad de MegaDramon, GigaDramon y mas, no creo que tenga oportunidad!

-El ganara, yo lo se! Atmosfera Celestial! - lanza su ataque, golpea a Puppetmon, pero este se levanta sin problemas y corre al rededor de ella lanzando varios ataques! su combate comenzo!

Mientras MetalGreymon y Rahab sobrevolaban el castillo de Piedmon

-MetalGreymon, demosle el primer saludo, usa tus Gigas Destructoras, vuela todo el maldito lugar!

-Claro! GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS! - el castillo estalla! escombros vuelan por doquier, Piedmon se levanta de los restos sacudiendose

-Malditos! como se atreven a interrumpir asi! estaba viendo como Puppetmon masacra a esa angel!

-No quieres decir que Angewomon esta triturando a ese titere?!

-El gran Piedmon nunca se equivoca

-Gran? solo de la boca . . .

-Callense! Espadas del Triunfo! - las espadas dan de lleno en un costado de MetalGreymon! este se cae y Rahab rueda lejos!

-MetalGreymon! arriba, usa tu garra! - MetalGreymon dispara pero Piedmon la retiene, el poder del lanzamiento lo hace ir retrocediando - ahora usa tus Gigas! - las lanza! pero Piedmon salta y las patea lejos!

-Buen intento chico, serias un exelente jefe de armas, no estas interesado?

-Callate cara de payaso! jamas!

Piedmon se lanza a golpear a MetalGreymon, golpes increiblemente poderosos que lo arrastran a cada impacto, Piedmon tiene la ventaja total . . .

Mientras en la batalla de Angewomon, Puppetmon tambien lleva la mayor ventaja, tiene a Angewomon siendo ahorcada por sus hilos, ahora dispara su ataque con el mazo, Angewomon se estrella contra una roca, sus vendajes se estan haciendo pedazos, dejando correr sangre de sus heridas nuevamente, cae de rodillas . . . esta sin fuerzas . . .

-Parece que hasta aqui llegas - decia Puppetmon de pie frente a ella, usando su mazo para levantarle la cara - te dare una oportunidad, de ser mi jefa de armas, que dices?

Angewomon cambio su exprecion, ahora hay odio, alza la cabeza mientras pequeños hilos de sangre salen de sus labios

-AQUI ESTA MI RESPUESTA! - se levanta golpeando de lleno la cara de Puppetmon! lo arroja lejos de ahi dejando tirado su baston en el camino! - FLECHA CELESTIAL! - hace explocion donde Puppetmon cayo, este es lanzado y aplastado por unas rocas! ahora ella cae de rodillas, tose algo de sangre, se sostiene una herida del abdomen . . .

-COMO PUDISTE! - Puppetmon salia del monton de escombros! - te ofreci una ultima oportunidad para vivir! - Puppetmon corre hacia ella! pasa su baston y no lo toma, usa sus hilos para sostenerla, salta y conecta una patada a la angel en el abdomen que la arroja lejos, pero la regresa con ayuda de su tecnica para volver a patarla estrellandola contra el suelo! Angewomon esta herida, grita mientras se sostiene el abdomen lastimado, pero aun no acaba, Puppetmon sigue en el aire, usa su otra mano para traer su mazo de nuevo con ayuda de su tecnica de hilos para manipular!

-MAZO DE MARIONETA! - el ataque cae de lleno sobre Angewomon en el crater! . . . el humo se disipa, Angewomon no se mueve, Puppetmon se coloca su mazo en la espalda y emprende el camino de regreso dandose por victorioso . . .

Mientras en la otra batalla, MetalGreymon esta muy lastimando, marcas de espadas se ven por doquier, Rahab esta atras de el, curiosamente tambien se le marcan las mismas heridas que a MetalGreymon . . .

-Usa todo tu poder MetalGreymon, lanza Gigas Destructoras - MetalGreymon dispara, Piedmon las revierte de una patada contra ellos mismos!

-Abajo Rahab! - MetalGreymon cubre a Rahab de la inmensa explocion, este queda como Agumon, Rahab se arrastra con su amigo, lo toma de la mano . . .

-Rahab . . . aun . . . no estoy . . . vencido . . .

-Agumon . . . esta bien . . . lo intentamos amigo . . .

-No digas eso . . . aun hay forma!

-No, no la hay Agumon . . . disculpa . . .

-Claro que la hay, siempre hay una forma! . . . solo . . . hay que digievolucionar un nivel mas

-Imposible . . . no hay mas digievoluciones . . .

-Claro que la hay . . . solo hay que . . . creer en ello

-Creer en ello?

-Claro! cuantas batallas tuvimos, donde pensamos que no podriamos? . . . a pesar que despues supimos que era malo lo que haciamos, en esas batallas . . . nunca dejamos de creer el uno en el otro!

-Tienes razon amigo . . . arriba, hay que patear a este payaso!

-Angewomon ya debio de haber acabado su pelea, deberiamos de avergonzarnos!

-Piedmon! mi amigo y yo seguiremos peleando!

-Si estoy con Rahab . . .

-Si estoy con Agumon . . .

-NUNCA NOS VENCERAS . . . ! - gritaron ambos, mientras corrian contra el enemigo, un rayo de Luz cayo del cielo y los cubrio a ambos . . . Rahab se veia a si mismo en un lugar desconocido, Agumon estaba frente a el . . .

-Agumon, donde estamos?

-No lo se Rahab, pero siento que ahora todo es posible, me siento lleno de poder, te escucho en mi mente y en mi corazon!

-Es cierto Agumon, me siento igual, siento los latidos de tu corazon, ahora ya no hay imposibles!

-Pelearemos juntos Rahab!

-Siempre lo hemos echo!

-Pero ahora, hablo de juntos en serio!

-De que hablas demente?

-De que los sueños, se hacen realidad! . . . - Agumon se elevaba con Rahab!

-AGUMON . . . MATRIX DIGIVOLS A . . . . - un flash enorme de luz dorada estallaba! - WARGREYMON!

El imponente digimon nuevo bajaba frente a Piedmon, abria los ojos, habia muchas cosas que se leian en esa mirada . . .

-Piedmon! estas acabado! - decia WarGreymon con calma.

A lo lejos, mientras Puppetmon se retiraba victorioso, Angewomon salia del crater con mucha dificultad poniendose de pie, veia a lo lejos el resplandor dorado

-Veo . . . que lo han logrado chicos . . . es mi turno . . . no los defreaudare! . . . hey titere, te retiras?! - le gritaba a Puppetmon

-Que? sigues viva? vaya que persistente, me estas dando dolor de cabeza!

-Y tu haces que me duelan los ojos de ver tu detestable cara! si eso fue todo los que tenias no me sorprende porque necesitaste los datos de tu amigo!

-CALLATE! AHORA SI TE ASESINARE Y ME QUEDARE CON TUS DATOS TAMBIEN! MAZO DE MARIONETA! - el ataque de Puppetmon es colosal, esta barriendo con todo lo que toca mientras deja una marca en el suelo!

-ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL! - Angewomon alza sus brazos y coloca su tecnica frente a ella - esta es la flecha definitiva, yo gano! FLECHA CELESTIAL! - la flecha pasa a traves de la Atmosfera Celestial dandole un poder y una velocidad superior, pasa atraves del ataque de Puppetmon sin dificultad! ahora atravieza al enemigo directo en el corazon, Puppetmon ha sido vencido y sus datos vuelan en direccion al castillo de Piedmon, sin embargo el ataque de Puppetmon sigue avanzando contra Angewomon, esta inmovil . . .

-Me quede sin energia para volar siquiera . . . no me puedo mover - ella reia levemente con algo de tristeza - cumpli chicos, lo venci . . . - el ataque por fin la impactaba, creando una explocion que a lo lejos veia WarGreymon

-Vaya, Puppetmon fue vencido, que lastima - Piedmon alzaba los brazos, los datos de Puppetmon creaban un pequeña esfera que entraba al cuerpo de Piedmon - veamos ese nuevo poder! - Piedmon lanzaba varios ataques con espadas, WarGreymon las desviaba con sus Dramon Killers y lo atacaba, los golpes de WarGreymon era veloces y certeros, ahora la balanza se habia inclinado totalmente, la ventaja era clara para el nuevo digimon, Piedmon no acertaba ningun ataque, sin embargo recibia todos los ataques enviados, estaba furioso, subia a una de las piedras de las ruinas del castillo, algo salia de su cuerpo

-Vez esto gran heroe? son los datos de muchos digimons malignos combinados con poder de las sombras, y mi propio poder! - la esfera de energia seguia creciendo y creciendo, habia causado que el cielo se oscureciera, los relampagos negros que emanaba abrian grietas en el suelo, destruian los pilares restantes, dando un paisaje terrible

-Estas loco Piedmon!

-Si! si lo estoy! ATRAVEZARE DE LADO A LADO EL DIGIMUNDO CONTIGO COMO PUNTA DE ESTE ATAQUE! HECHIZO FINAL DE SOMBRAS! - Piedmon lanzaba su energia, su mirada estaba perdida, totalmente en blanco, sus manos al frente solo seguian enviando mas y mas energia, WarGreymon retrocedia preparaba su ataque!

-TERRA FORCE! - tambien lanzaba, ambos ataques chocaban! el Terra Force se veia en desventaja!

-Rahab, esa cosa no la podremos desviar, debemos acabar con Piedmon para que toda esa energia desaparezca! - decia una voz dentro de WarGreymon, era Agumon

-Lo se Agumon! si eso estalla estamos acabados!

-Algun plan?

-Pasar a travez de la esfera oscura!

-Que? como?

-Usaremos el Terra Force! entraremos en el mientras atravezamos su esfera!

-Crees que dure? la energia oscura lo consumira!

-Hay que intentarlo! listo!

-Siempre amigo!

WarGreymon salia del pequeño hoyo donde estaba enterrado sosteniendo el ataque, daba un paso, uno mas, iba mas y mas rapido, ahora saltaba elevando ambos ataques!

-AHORA! - entraba en el Terra Force, este a su vez atravezaba el Hechizo Final de Sombras, pero en efecto se iba consumiendo, cada vez menos y menos energia protegia a WarGreymon mientras en volaba a toda velocidad con una Dramon Killer al frente!

-Esta terminandose Rahab!

-Lo se Agumon!

El Terra Force se termina antes de que WarGreymon salga! el Hechizo Final de Sombas impacta el suelo, WarGreymon sale un segundo despues y atravieza con su golpe a Piedmon! este regresa su mirada a la normalidad, la bola de sombras desaparece . . .

-No . . . no puedo creer que lo lograran! - decia Piedmon con el Dramon Killer atravezando su corazon

-Te dijimos que jamas nos vencerias

-Son fuertes . . . me han ganado bien . . . - era lo ultimo que Piedmon decia antes de desaparecer y todos los datos volaban en direccion a la ciudad del inicio, el cielo se iluminaba de nuevo, WarGreymon caia en una rodilla, su armadura estaba hecha pedazos, a causa del simple segundo que los atrapo su Hechizo Final de Sombras, ahora todos los elementos desparacecian de la Montaña Espiral, el piso donde estaban se empezaba a destruir, WarGreymon volaba en direccion a donde la batalla de Angewomon, habia dos marcas enormes de explociones a una distancia considerable, el cuerpo de Angewomon estaba lejos de una de esas dos marcas, bajaba y con cuidado lo cargaba, se retiraban de ahi, abajo muchos digimons festejaban su triunfo, lo ayudaban con Angewomon . . .

Al paso de unos minutos, el cielo se nublaba, un enorme agujero en el cielo se abria, y un gigantesco digimon salia de ahi . . .

-Asi que ustedes son los elegidos que forman a WarGreymon - le decia el gigante, WarGreymon se ponia frente a los demas en guardia

-Ve . . . ve con el . . . el no es, el no es un digimon malo . . . - decia levemente Angewomon

WarGreymon subia, estaba frente a el

-Me llamo Azulongmon, soy una de las cuatro bestias sagradas que cuidan el digimundo, gracias a ti y a Angewomon por derrotar a los Dark Masters

-No hay digielegidos, era nuestro deber, a que debemos el honor Azulongmon

-Solo queria comprobar con mis ojos lo que llego a mis oidos, la Matrix Digievolucion no se ha visto desde hace muchos, mucho años, se necesita un lazo de amistad muy grande para eso, los felicito

-Muchas gracias, como le dije era nuestro deber ya que no hay niños elegidos

-Claro que los hay, tengo uno frente a mis ojos ahora

-Que? somos elegidos?

-Claro que son, no lo sabian?

-No

-Pues ya saben la verdad, Rahab, Agumon, ustedes son elegidos, parte de los niños y digimons elegidos para salvar a nuestro mundo! Rahab, tu, eres nada mas y nada menos, que el Elegido Del Milagro - la etiqueta bajaba y caian en manos del digimon

-El digielegido . . . del Milagro

-Aqui un pequeño presente por habernos salvado, para Angewomon es esta flecha, tiene el poder de la ultima flecha que uso contra Puppetmon, ahora si la combinara con su Atmosfera Celestia, seria un poder de verdad grande - WarGreymon sostenia la caja de cristal que contenia dicha flecha plateada - y para ustedes, esta armadura es cien veces mas resistente que la tuya, los Dramon Killers los puedes llamar a voluntad, y como otro heroico y poderoso WarGreymon que conozco, tiene tu emblema en el escudo

-Gracias! muchas gracias Azulongmon!

-No las des, solo sigan protegiendo nuestro digimundo

-Es una promesa!

-Es una promesa entonces, cuidense, Angewomon, Agumon y elegido del Milagro

-Hasta pronto Azulongmon!

El gigante digimon desaparece, WarGreymon baja a donde Angewomon estaba sentada en el suelo y terminan su digievolucion, Agumon tomaba por el hombro a ambos, Angewomon tomaba de la mano a Rahab, y este ultimo coloca su etiqueta con el emblema en su mano

-El elegido . . . del Milagro . . . - decia Rahab mirando su etiqueta mientas una lagrima caia sobre ella . . .

*fin del flashback*

-Asi paso todo, fue algo que me llego, admiraba a los digielegidos, habia escuchado todas sus hazañas en la isla, y aun las que llegaban, creci y me entrene para ser como ustedes, y saber que al final yo era uno, me conmovio - terminaba Rahab

-Que increible, quien diria que fuimos el ejemplo de alguien - decia Sora recargando su cabeza en el hombro del nuevo

-Asi fue Sora, gracias a ti y todos los chicos, sus hazañas aun se cuentan por alla, los Gekomon aun hablan de su princesa Mimi, y los Frigimon de como se forjo la amistad de Tai y Matt en ese clima helado, Centarumon de como uno de los elegidos descubrio el secreto del dispositivo sagrado con su computadora, tu Izzy, Elekmon en la ciudad el inicio aun sigue entrenado duro para algun dia pedirle la revancha a TK y Patamon, los Bakemon de la isla tienen carteles de Sora y Joe para cenarselos cuando los vuelvan a ver, son leyendas chicos, y mas importante, son mi ejemplo

-Vaya, que increible - decia Tai - ahora que sabemos eso chicos, no podemos rendirnos! vamos a ganar, ese maldito de Jashinmon no nos ganara!

-Que Jashinmon? - pregunta Rahab

-Creo que es hora de hablar, es hora de hacer un plan para la batalla, estas listo Rahab?

-Totalmente Koushiro!

-Descuida, dime Izzy

-Totalemente Izzy!

-Pero primero a limpiar esto, vamos, nadie se escapara - decia Sora - chicos, ustedes les toca ahora

-Cierto chicos, adelante! - decia Mimi caminado a la sala

-A donde vas Tachikawa, tu tambien ayudaras - decia Davis tomandola de la mano y llevandola al monton de trastes sucios - diviertete

-Rahab, me ayudaras, verdad? - le decia al nuevo

-Es el nuevo, no debe hacer nada! - decian Sora, Kari y Yolei tomandolo de las manos, llevandolo a la sala a hacer nada . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaya! que dia, me pase la tarde escribiendo esto, me gusto este capitulo, en serio. Siento que este capitulo hacia falta, no he revelado mucho del nuevo asi que pense que esta era una buena oportunidad para mostrar su poder, esto se pondra mejor, mas tragico, lo prometo! gracias a los que leen este fic! se que llevo muchos capitulos prometiendo tragedia pero cada vez que empiezo a escribir ese capitulo alguna idea mas me salta encima y termino plantandola, al final cuando me doy cuenta, no hay espacio para la idea que tengo, creo que muy en el fondo ni yo quisiera poner eso, ya que si, es muy triste, como sea tenganme paciencia (si, una poquita mas de la que ya me tienen) por favor, aun queda mucho de este escritor demente y su fic!


	7. sentimientos

Nuevo Capitulo! Ya vamos por el septimo, nunca pense que lo extenderia tanto, es la una de la madrugada cuando escribo esto y resulta que al rato debo de ir a trabajar, ni loco aguantare estar de pie! Bueno, los dejare en paz, basta de mis historias aburridas y problemas que yo mismo me causo, Recapitulare, Rahab y Agumon llegaron, los elegidos les hicieron una fiesta para darles la bienvenida, Matt quedo algo ebrio y al otro dia Rahab conto la historia de como fue que lograron la Matrix Digievolucion, fue durante la batalla contra los segundos Dark Masters, Izzy menciono a Jashinmon y decidio que era hora de una estrategia, vamos entonces!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 7 "Sentimientos"

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de digimon ni de ninguna cancion que llegue a mencionar

Advertencia: Este capitulo puede llegar a tener lenguaje fuerte, se recomienda discrecion

Izzy y los demas chicos estaban en la sala, Rahab y Agumon veian el video de la primera pelea contra Jashinmon que sostuvieron MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon y MagnaAngemon, lo veian cuidadosamente, ambos tenia las mismas reacciones, veian en mismas direcciones los movimientos de la pelea . . .

-Rayos Tai, me da pena que el otro Agumon vea como Jashinmon me pateo el trasero - decia Agumon a su amigo, el solo reia.

-Y bien, ese es Jashinmon, es la fusion DNA de un mega digimon llamado Demon, y un digimon de nivel desconocido llamado Apocalymon, a Apocalymon lo vencimos hace nueve años, y a Demon los chicos lo enviaron al Mar de la Oscuridad hace seis años, su forma no cambia despues que lo vencemos, sigue igual, solo aparece con una habilidad diferente y crece un poco mas, y desde luego, su poder crece de forma terrible, esa primera batalla fue contra su forma de novato, despues el equipo de TK, Cody, Mimi y Joe vencieron a su forma campeon, la ultima vez un digimon de etapa ultimate, uno de tapa mega y uno de etapa ultra no pudieron contra la etapa ultra de Jashinmon, como veras, debemos de atacar todos

-Ya veo, entonces vamos ya! - dijo Rahab

-Estoy listo!

-Es, estas seguro?!

-Claro Izzy, a decir verdad tengo mis dudas, debo de corroborar algo, y solo peleando lo averiguare, si lo logramos, tendremos una ventaja mas clara, te lo juro!

-Bien, yo ire tambien! - dijo Sora

-Vamos Gatomon, puedes?

-Claro Kari, siempre listo!

-Yolei, te necesitamos, por favor - la chica de lentes dudaba un poco a la peticion de Kari, pero aceptaba

-Vamos tambien Ichijouji, crees poder?

-Claro Davis!

Todos entraban, Davis y Ken buscaban a alguien, esa alguien al fin llegaba!

-Digielegidos! me alegra ver que estan bien, no es algo precipitado atacar a solo un par de dias de su batalla? - decia Rosemon

-Rosemon! pensamos que no vendrias, por cierto, como sabes siempre donde venir? - preguntaba Davis

-Pues Izzy manda un correo electronico a Genai, este a su vez le avisa al señor Piximon y el me teletransporta cera de ustedes, algo mas?

-Si, mira el es Rahab y Agumon, son los nuevos elegidos que hablo el señor Genai - decia Ken

-Vaya, mucho gusto, soy Rosemon, les ayudare en lo que pueda

-Un gusto, soy Rahab, elegido del Milagro

-Agumon, compañero de Rahab, espero llevarnos bien - la digimon estrechaba sus manos, al sostenerlas, su mirada cambiaba, a una de sorpresa

-Sucede algo Rosemon? - preguntaba Davis

-Su, su poder, es increible, seguro venceran - decia ella

-Pues . . . gracias - decian ambos rascandose la nuca

-Y ya te enamoraste! vamos, debemos ganar una batalla, tienes esferas de poder? - decia Davis, Rosemon se sonrojaba

-Enamorar? joven Motomiya, que cosas dice!? tengan, estas son bayas de energia, funcionan igual que las digiesferas de poder pero por un poco menos de tiempo, dense prisa - Rosemon daba a todos, ellos las comian, los novatos evolucionaban hasta forma de campeon, ahora se fusionaban!

-XV-MON . . . !

-STINGMON . . . !

-DNA DIGIVOLS A . . . . PAILDRAMON! . . . . PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLS A . . . . IMPERIALDRAMON!

-GATOMON . . . !

-AQUILAMON . . . !

-DNA DIGIVOLS A . . . . SILPHYMON!

-BIRDRAMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS A . . . . . . GARUDAMON!

-AGUMON MATRIX DIGIVOLS A . . . . WARGREYMON!

-Donde, donde esta el joven Rahab? - pregunto Rosemon

-Atras de ti - le dijo Sora señalando a WarGreymon

-Us, ustedes se fusionaron? - pregunto al digimon armado, este solo afirmo con la cabeza, Rosemon lo miro fijo y se sonrojo toda

-Estas de nuevo roja Rosemon, vamos, guianos a la batalla - dijo Davis, ella salio del transe y los guio, no estaba lejos

-Asi que esta es la forma ultra de Biyomon, eh? - preguntaba WarGreymon a Garudamon - Garudamon, cierto? te ves muy fuerte

-Gracias - le respondia el gigante alado

-Y ese es Imperialdramon! que poder mas grande, disculpa, si no te molesta, te pedire que si todo sale como pense, no uses tu forma de luchador, por favor

-Como digas! - le respondia el gigante

-Ah, y otra cosa . . . dejenme pelear primero por favor

-Que? estas loco? - rugio Imperialdramon

-Algo Imperialdramon, te dije que quiero comprobar una cosa, y de todos nosotros solo yo o Silphymon podriamos comprobarlo, ya que somos los unicos adaptados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Entonces deja que Silphymon te ayude! - grito Kari

-No quieras ser el heroe! - grito Yolei

-No, no es eso Yolei, se los pido por favor! si alguien me ayuda, podria ser el doble de perjudicial

-Dejemoslo - dijo Ken - yo se que el tiene un plan, solo hay dos razones para querer hacer algo solo actuando asi de insistente, una es querer pagar algo como yo lo hize, y otra es estar mas que seguro de que un minimo error podria empeorar todo, y no querer poner a sus amigos en peligro, yo apoyo dejarlo solo

-Si Ichujouji lo dice lo apoyare - decia Davis

-Gracias Ken - respondia WarGreymon

-Como quieran, los hombres son unos tercos - Yolei daba su ultimo punto de vista

Despues de varios minutos llegaban, la fortaleza ya no existia en tierra, ahora era un castillo flotando a metros en el cielo sobre una roca.

-Ahi es digielegidos, mi trabajo es simple, yo les abro camino y ustedes pelean, esta bien?

-Claro!

Ella saco su latido de espinas y empezo a golpear a los demas, los elegidos entraron, el castillo era mucho mas grande que su vieja fortaleza, subieron varios pisos, estaban en el ultimo, ahi estaba el.

-Imperialdramon, el enemigo esta a las doce en punto, usa tu ataque con todo tu poder - dijo WarGreymon

-MEGA LASER! - el gigantesco digimon dispara destruyendo varios muros, despues choca con algo! es Jashinmon con sus alas cubriendose del ataque!

-Vamos ya, Silphymon eres mas veloz, tu cubriras el perimetro por si quiere huir

-Entendido!

-Garudamon, tu estaras afuera, por si salta o escapa de Silphymon, usa cualquier tecnica para tratar de detenerlo

-Claro!

-Imperialdramon, te necesitare en el cielo, justo sobre nosotros, cuando de la señal dispara con todo tu poder sin importar que, esta claro?

-Como digas WarGreymon!

-Chicos, ustedes vayan con sus digimons, no se separen de ellos sin importar que

-C, como tu digas - contesto Kari, y fueron cada quien con su amigo a la posicion asignada, ahora el nuevo se acercaba a Jashinmon, estaban frente a frente

-Jashinmon, eh? has lastimado a mis amigos, eso no se perdona! - decia WarGreymon

-Quien eres tu?

-Un nuevo elegido! somos los elegidos del Milagro!

-Tu presencia se me hace familiar, como si . . . hubiera algo importante dentro de ti - Jashinmon sacaba su garra carmesi, la iba a colocar sobre Rahab . . . - creo . . . que estaba en lo cierto . . . . hay una . . . . - WarGreymon pateaba a Jashinmon en un parpadeo y lo estrellaba contra un pared!

-Al demonio tus palabras! pelea! - WarGreymon se lanzaba a pelar, Jashinmon peleaba al parejo, bloqueaba sus ataques y contraatacaba, nadie cedia, la sala donde pelaban se estaba haciendo pedazos de los impactos!

-No lo puedo creer! esta pelenado igual de increible que Omegamon! - gritaba Davis desde el cielo viendo la pelea

-No cabe duda que no es normal! - dijo Ken asombrado

Adentro mas y mas trozos del techo iban cayendo, las paredes solo se rompian con los impactos casi invisibles de la pelea!

-Hay que salir de aqui! - decia Silphymon - vamos Yolei, Kari!

-Ve tu primero Yolei, que esperas! - gritaba Kari empujando a su amiga

-Kari, no, ve tu, yo esperare, vamos!

-Silphymon, llevatela! - el digimon cargaba a Yolei y salia de ahi con la chica en brazos, pero un trozo del castillo se destruia, Silphymon saltaba lejos de ahi, Kari iba a caer, se sostenia de una orilla

-Imperialdramon! baja, debo ayudar a Kari! - gritaba Davis, el gigante se acercaba, Davis estiraba su mano para tomarla, Ken sostenia a Davis de caer, al fin la subia al lomo del digimon!

-Eso estuvo cerca! gracias Davis

-De que Kari, es mi deber cuidarte

-Sujetense! estos dos ya llevaron su pelea a otro nivel! - griataba Imperiadramon y en efecto, la velocidad de la pelea de ambos, Jashinmon y WarGreymon, habia bajado pero ahora los impactos eran mas terribles, nadie bloqueaba ningun ataque, recibian cada uno de lleno y devolvian mas fuerte el golpe

-Como te sientes Agumon? - decia la voz dentro de WarGreymon

-Algo cansado, teniamos razon, son esas cosas, si logramos bloquearlas o destruirlas, tendremos esa ventaja!

-Habra que intentarlo!

-Como?

-Olvidas que tenemos amigos Agumon!

Afuera WarGreymon se veia agotado ya, seguia peleando contra el demonio digimon, los demas querian entrar ahora!

-Imperialdramon, estas listo? concentra todo el poder que puedas! - gritaba WarGreymon

-Silphymon, Garudamon, atacaremos, ustedes a los lados y yo de frente! vamos, por cierto, no toquen esas alas, usen ataques de larga distancia, listos? . . . . ahora!

Los tres se lanzaban a atacar!

-ESFERA DE ENERGIA!

-ALAS DE ESPADA! - Jashinmon se cubria con sus alas y disparaba su lluvia de plumas negras, afiladas cual navajas a los digimons

-TERRA FORCE! - los tres ataques lo arrastraban en el cielo, WarGreymon aparecia sobre el, lo iba a golpear, Jashinmon colocaba sus alas al frente sin dudarlo! WarGreymon lanzaba sus alas de escudo para evitar que se cierren! - Ahora Imperialdramon! todos concentren sus ataques bajo mi escudo!

-ESFERA DE ENERGIA!

-ALAS DE ESPADA!

-MEGA LASER!

Todos los ataques se juntan en uno solo que impacta a Jashinmon y lo estrella en el suelo arrastrandolo varios metros causando una explocion terrible al final!

El cuerpo del enemigo se esta deshaciendo en la misma masa negra, los cuatro digimons se acercan poco a poco, estan preparados para la siguiente etapa, la etapa mega

-Esa cosa . . . es Jashinmon? - decia Silphymon

-No, solo es . . . como decirlo? esta formando su nuevo cuerpo - respondia Imperialdramon

-Ataquemos ahora! - grito Garudamon

-No tiene caso, tiene una defensa muy fuerte que evita cualquier ataque antes de que renazca

-Hablas en serio Imperialdramon?!

-Totalmente

-Retrocedan, tomen su distancia, nueva estrategia, hay que golpearlo, sus alas, sus alas toman su energia al contacto, por alguna razon no puede con la energia que le lanzamos, solo al contacto fisico, esa es su fortaleza! - dijo WarGreymon

-Entonces porque atacarlo? - dijo Silphymon

-Destruiremos esas alas, Imperialdramon, aun tienes energia?

-Claro que si!

-Bien, voy a necesitar que cuando ellos logren que se cubra con esas alas . . . me arrojes hacia alla con ayuda de tu laser!

-QUE?! estas loco!

-Es la unica solucion, confiare en mis Dramon Killers!

La masa empieza a tomar forma, es mucho mas grande que antes, casi como un MetalGreymon, esta flotando sobre varias cadenas, las demas cadenas bajo su capa se mueven como serpientes buscando algo, ahora esas cadenas abren sus garras metalicas en sus extremos . . .

-Felicidades! es hora del poder de la etapa mega . . . Big Bang Infernal! - su energia es caotica! estalla arrojando a todos lejos de ahi, Imperialdramon detiene a varios de ir mas lejos

-Silphymon, Garudamon, estan listos? confio en ustedes! - los tres se lanzan al ataque, pero las garras metalicas les impiden pasar, destrozan una tras otra pero siguen saliendo mas, ahora han atrapado a los tres destrozandolos en el suelo!

-Mega Laser! - Imperialdramon dispara, no puede seguir viendo esto! ha impactado haciendolo retroceder un poco, los demas se ponen de pie! vuelven a lanzarse pero siempre son detenidos, del mismo modo, cuando se lanzan, las cadenas los detienen de golpear las alas, y si Imperialdramon destruye las cadenas, no puede lanzar a WarGreymon

-War . . . WarGreymon, siempre es lo mismo, me saparare para tener mas ventaja numerica! - decia Silphymon

-No lo hagas! tendremos mas en numero pero mucho menos poder!

-Hay que hacer algo!

-Falta poco, descuida, no te quedes ahi!

Los cuatro se lanzaban al ataque de nuevo pero sin exito!

-Imperialdramon Cambio de Modo . . . . . Forma de Luchador! . . . . LASER DE POSITRONES!

-BIG BANG INFERNAL! - ambos ataques chocaban, era una buena distraccion, los otros tres se lanzaban esquivando las cadenas, pero las garras carmesi los golpeaban de lleno dejandolos en el suelo . . . !

-ELEGIDOS . . . ! VINE A YUDARLES! - era Rosemon que venia volando a toda velocidad

-Te dije que vendria! - decia WarGreymon a Silphymon

-Diganme el plan!

-Lo de siempre, abrenos el paso! deshazte de esas odiosas garras metalicas! - decia WarGreymon - Silphymon, Garudamon, concentren todo su poder en un puño! usaremos el resto de nuestra energia para terminar con su mega etapa!

Todos afirmaban, Rosemon sacaba su latigo de espinas y destruia a todas las garras que estaban en el camino de Silphymon y Garudamon, ellos llevaban sus golpes llenos de poder, estaban cerca . . . !

-IMPERIALDRAMON, PREPARATE!

-CLARO WARGREYMON!

Los dos han impactado, Jashinmon se ha cubierto con sus alas! WarGreymon salta y empieza a girar sin control!

-SUPER TORNADO! . . . . AHORA!

-LASER DE POSITRONES!

Imperialdramon dispara su laser mandando el tornado a una velocidad increible! esta por impactar, Garudamon y Silphymon no se mueven . . . ! WarGreymon ha impactado . . . ! pero . . . un ruido terrible alerta a todos, WarGreymon tiene la cabeza y espalda contra las alas de Jashinmon, sus brazos estan abajo, sus DramonKillers hechas pedazos! la armadura de WarGreymon se esta desquebrajando soltando sangre mientras trozos de ella caen! ha caido al piso

-Dificil de romper? mas bien imposible, mis alas pueden ser cien veces mas duras que el mismo cromidizon, el metal mas poderoso de este mundo! - ahora las agitaba, salpicando la sangre que WarGreymon dejo en su impacto, ahora en el suelo este pierde su digievolucion . . .

-Eres . . . eres tu Rahab! lo sabia! esa sensacion me era conocida . . . pense que habias muerto cuando te fuiste! - decia Jashinmon al ver los cuerpos de ambos caer al suelo, Agumon inconciente y Rahab alzaba la mirada, sangre salia de su frente y cabeza

-Mal . . . maldito, no te atrevas a decir ni una palabra mas! - le dice el herido joven

-Que no les has contado nada a tus amigos? ya veo, ahora eres un niño elegido, y ellos no pueden hacer cosas como las que tu hiciste!

-Cierra tu puta boca!

Desde lejos los chicos no dan credito a lo que ven, estan sorprendidos, y miran la desesperacion de Rahab

-Fui tu amo, trabajaste para mi, y puedes hacerlo de nuevo si asi lo quiero!

-Imposible! la semilla de la oscuridad ya no esta activa!

"Semilla de la Oscuridad" esa palabra resono en todos, estaban mas impactados aun

-Claro que esta activa Rahab, yo como uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio que soy, puedo hacer con esa semilla lo que quiera, no importa cuanto pase, jamas desaparecera, y menos en tu caso que usas su poder a tu beneficio!

-Te equivocas! uso el poder de mi emblema!

-El poder de tu emblema es nada! no me hagas reir, ahora usas eso para proteger a tus amigos?

-Asi es, ellos confiaron en mi, no los defraudare! los protegere con mi vida!

-Pero miralos! ellos no dan un paso por ti!

Lamentablemente era cierto, ellos estaban lejos, mirando, Rahab podia verlo en sus expreciones, era tristeza

-Davis! Sora! saquen a Agumon de aqui por favor! por favor! - gritaba Rahab con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque . . . ? porque no nos dijiste nada? - decia Yolei con algunas lagrimas tambien

-Lo siento! se que debi decirles! no es algo facil de decir! - Rahab se arrastraba hacia su amigo inconciente, Jashinmon con su mano empezaba a controlar la semilla de la oscuridad, una extraña luz rojo oscuro salia de la nuca de Rahab, lo hacia gritar de dolor, pero seguia arrastrandose hasta llegar a Agumon, ahora se ponia de rodillas y lo levantaba en sus brazos, seguia arrastrandose de rodillas con el hasta los elegidos, la energia seguia haciendolo sufrir, y la sangre seguia saliendo - por favor, llevense a mi amigo . . . si activa la semilla, me usara para hacerlo digievolucionar hasta la etapa mega, no quiero que cometa mas errores . . . por favor . . .

-Miras eso? esos son tus muy valorados amigos, no son mas que basura sentimental? - decia Jashinmon

-Callate! no hables asi de ellos! - Rahab ponia a Agumon a pies de los elegidos y se ponia de pie, caminaba hacia Jashinmon - esos sentimientos, a los que un imbesil sin corazon como tu llama basura, son los que los han vencido, a ustedes dos y todos lo que forman tu ejercito, esos sentimientos los hacen tan fuertes que nada logra detenerlos, esos sentimientos salvaron a este mundo en mas de una ocacion, y esos sentimientos, me sirvieron de guia para dejar ese camino de oscuridad a cual arrastre a mis amigos, y una vez mas, esos sentimientos te derrotaran!

-Hablas mucho, pense que me serias de mas ayuda Big Bang Infernal! - la energia venia hacia Rahab, el cerraba los ojos . . .

-Im, Imperial . . . dramon? - el estaba al frente el deteniendo el ataque, Silphymon y Garudamon se unian a la defensa! Rahab caia de rodillas, alguien lo sostenia por el hombro - Sora? que haces aqui? vete o se pondra feo esto, por favor llevate a Agumon

-Disculpa . . . disculpa . . . - Sora lloraba mientras lo abrazaba

-Que ocurre?

-Vamonos - ella ayudaba a levantarse al herido, Davis y Ken lo ayudaban tambien

-Chicos . . . disculpen . . . - Rahab se desmayaba . . .

Jashinmon detenia su ataque, ahora miraba a Rahab

-Me sigues siendo de utilidad! te dejare esta vez, tomenlo como una victoria - el se cubria con sus alas y desaparecia . . .

Imperialdramon volvia al modo dragon, todos volvian a la normalidad subian a su lomo, en un instante estaban en la zona de salida al mundo real, Izzy abria la puerta, Davis y Ken traian a Rahab inconciente, Yolei y Kari a Agumon

-Rapido! subanlos al dormitorio! - gritaba Joe quien corria por su equipo, subia de inmediato - solo requiero una persona que me ayude! - Sora entraba de inmediato y la puerta se cerraba.

-Que ocurrio Davis? - preguntaba Tai

-Es . . . es dificil

-No estes con juegos! dinos ya!

-Disculpa Tai, esto no es algo que me corresponda decir a mi, solo te dire que vencimos al ultra, y casi derrotamos al mega, pero . . . las cosas se invirtieron muy drasticamente

-Pero como? porque no nos puedes decir?

-Tai, por favor, es . . . complicado - decia Ken

-Kari, tu me diras? - la chica negaba con la cabeza a su hermano

-Tai, calma, ahora tu eres quien pierde la cabeza, si el lider la pierde es el fin - decia Izzy

-Esta bien disculpen

-Vengan, les curare esos golpes que tienen, ustedes tambien chicos, vamos - decia Mimi llevandose a los chicos y digimons que batallaron.

Horas mas tarde, Joe y Sora salian del cuarto, tenian una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros

-Como estan Joe? - pregunto Davis apurado

-Fuera de peligro Davis, sus heridas son graves, Rahab tiene una herida enorme en la cabeza, unas costillas rotas, las muñecas tambien estan fracturadas, como si algo lo hubiera aplastado, Agumon por otro lado tiene las muñecas fracturadas tambien, la cabeza tenia un fuerte golpe, eso debio desmayarlo, me sorprende, pense que como eran uno solo, compartirian el daño, los daños de Agumon son menores.

-Como esta todo alla abajo?

-Muy tenso Sora, Tai esta impaciente por saber de la pelea, le dije que Imperialdramon nos guardo y no vimos mucho, que dices?

-Hablaremos de la pelea, solo emitiremos ese detalle que hablaron Jashinmon y Rahab, siento que eso es trabajo de el

-Claro, ven, esta la mesa puesta, hablaremos ahi

-Gracias Davis, Joe adelantate, yo olvide algo alla adentro

-Solo trata de no despertarlos

-Claro Joe, tendre cuidado

Davis y el superior bajaban las escaleras, Sora entraba despacio y se sentaba en la cama de Rahab, lo miraba, era la sombra del chico con quien bailo anoche en la fiesta, algo en su cabeza le decia que no podia confiar mas en el, pero su corazon le decia otra cosa

-Que hago? eso es lo que me pasa por . . . como paso? tenias una carga muy grande en ti, yo no se que es lidiar personalmente con la oscuridad como tu, Ken o Kari, pero entiendo, mi cabeza no quiere volver a confiar en ti, mi corazon me dice que . . .

-Te enamoraste de mi amigo, cierto? . . .

-Agumon! disculpa te desperte?

-No, descuida, te enamoraste de mi amigo, cierto Sora?

-Como . . . como dices eso?

-Si no fuera asi, no estarias aqui diciendo eso, y mas importante, no estarias llorando

En efecto, ella tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-No se si confiar Agumon, lamento hablar asi de tu amigo frente a ti

-Descuida, el es bueno, jamas fue malo, todo lo hizo por nosotros, tomo malas decisiones por nosotros

-Que paso?

-Es, una larga historia

-No me puedes decir?

-Tu no me has dicho si lo quieres a el

- . . . . . si, si lo quiero! me enamore sin saberlo!

-No es posible no saber algo asi de importante

-Creo que tienes razon, en la isla file queria estar con el siempre, aqui tambien, no queria dejar de bailar con el, en todo momento, todo lo que pensaba era en el

-Entonces estate segura que despertara y estara bien, el vencera a todo!

-Como sabes?

-El amor . . . Rahab siempre me dice que los sentiemientos te hacen increiblemente poderoso, y es cierto, la amistad nos llevo a grandes cosas, inimaginables, ahora que contara con tu amor, no se hasta donde lleguemos, el protegera ese sentimiento tuyo, siempre y cuando tu no dejes de creer en el

-Jamas lo hare! Agumon, dime, acaso yo a Rahab . . . ?

-Le gustas? si, me dijo que eras atractiva, pero de algo mas . . . no lo se, disculpa

-Esta bien, descuida

-Si yo no hubiera despertado . . . que hubieras echo?

-Yo? este, nada, nada, le diria que descanse

-Te sonrojaste!

-En serio? como? . . . te dejare descansar, traere algo de comer al rato, vale?

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, en nuestra maleta, hay una caja con varios papeles, el que necesitamos es uno azul, tiene una direccion electronica, podrias mandar un mensaje que diga que estamos en la zona de nuestro decimo trabajo, cuando llegue, hazla pasar aqui, si lo mandas ahora, llegara esta madrugada

-Quien? quien es?

-Angewomon

-Para que?

-Necesitamos enseñar algo a los chicos, ademas ella puede curar a Rahab

-En serio? ya mismo! descansa Agumon! - ella se despedia dando un beso en la nariz a amarillo sonrojandolo - es la tercera a la que le gustas! no te veo nada de especial Rahab, pero por dentro . . . olvidalo, mejorate - y Agumon volvia a acostarse.

En un lejano lugar, una terminal d sonaba, Angewomon que le ponia un vendaje a un pequeño Punimon veia y se angustiaba

-He terminado, ve con cuidado - le decia al bebe digimon, abria la terminal, revisaba el mensaje - sigue activa! debo ir rapido!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah! este capitulo tambien me gusto mucho, espero a ustedes tambien, ya se, ya se, voy a tener quejas de todos los TaiOra fans que hay (y de los SoraTo mas aun) pero hey, dejenme ser, no me crucifiquen! ya se que hay muchos de esos de hueso colorado que ya sienten que toda la historia se jodio por eso, lo se, lo se pero como dije antes, denme chance, no los decepcionare!

Quieren mas adelantos? ok . . . tendra KouMi, tambien KenYako (o era MiyaKen?) y mi favorita DaiKari! si, acepto golpes de todos esos mis queridos y muy respetados TaKarilibers que a veces exageran con sus comentarios pero ah! como ayudan a dar ideas para mas DaiKari fics! jajajajaja, no es cierto, por algo es "fiction" osea que la logica puede importar un comino ;)

De verdad espero no dejen de leer (si alguien esta leyendo esto) este es mi mejor trabajo segun yo, el mas largo y a pesar que a todos mis fics les pongo tanto sentimiento que lloro al escribirlos, debo de admitir que a este mas :D


	8. oscuro pasado confianza desquebrajada

Ya volvi para darles lata! es el octavo capitulo! me dormi a las cuantro de la mañana ayer, apague la compu y solo me tire en el sillon, despues revise mi telefono a las 9 de la mañana que me levante, tenia 19 llamadas perdidas del trabajo jajajajajaja, y ahora estoy por el octavo capitulo, no puedo dejar de escribir, estoy muy motivado! vamos ya, dejemos mis cosas a un lado, no los hago esperar mas!

Recapitulando, al siguiente dia de su llegada y despues del desayuno, Rahab y Agumon se dispusieron a batallar contra Jashinmon! contaron con un equipo muy poderoso formado por Kari y Yolei con Silphymon, Davis y Ken con Imperialdramon y Sora con Garudamon, fue una batalla dura donde derrotaron a la estapa ultra con mucho esfuerzo, despues al aparecer la etapa mega, fue donde se complicaron las cosas, apenas y podian atacarle, WarGreymon descubrio que las alas de Jashinmon absorbian energia al contacto, intentaron destruirlas mientras el enemigo se protegia de los ataques de Silphymon y Garudamon y WarGreymon usaba su Mega Tornado para destruirlas siendo arrojado por Imperialdramon, pero fracaso, las alas de Jashinmon eran en extremo duras, causando mucho daño a WarGreymon al estrellarse, despues Jashinmon reconocio a Rahab, resulta que el elegido trabajo para el, y porta una semilla de la oscuridad, ahora genero mucha desconfianza, vamos ya

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 8 "Oscuro Pasado, Confianza Desquebrajada"

Aclaracion: no soy dueño de digimon, eso es obvio

Advertencia: puede contener lenguaje fuerte y palabras antisonantes, se recomienda discrecion.

Angewomon se movia por la casa, sacando varias cosas, llevaba una mochila lista, saco unas de esas bayas y las comia, estaba frente a todos los digimons que la ayudaban en el castillo

-Debo de atender ese asunto que les dijimos hace años, por favor, cuidense

-Usted volvera señorita? croa'

-No lo se Gekomon

-Y el señor Rahab? esta bien? croa' se ve preocupada

-Porque lo estoy chicos, les prometo que volveremos, esta bien?

-De acuerdo tama'

-Nada de fiestas mientras no estemos, queda claro? - les decia a los digimons mientras les sonreia y caminaba a la orilla de la montaña, despues abria sus alas y se elevaba, en un instante alcanzaba una velocidad increible! - debo de darme prisa, o esto podria complicarse, no quiero tener que pelear contra el, pondria en peligro a Sora, Kari, Yolei y el resto de los chicos . . . el mensaje decia que era por la zona de nuestro decimo trabajo, el dia de los gemelos de alemania con esos Mamothmon, recuerdo donde es, debo darme prisa! - y aceleraba mas su camino!

Esa tarde los elegidos comian, algo en el ambiente les decia que estaba mal todo, no solo por la condicion de Rahab y Agumon, algo mas se sentia en el aire

-Vaya, porque tan aburridos? esta no es la actitud de anoche - decia Mimi alegre, tratando de mejorar todo

-Mimi tiene razon chicos, animo, vencimos a esa etapa - decia Davis

-Davis, ahora no - decia Tai

-Que les pasa? solo porque no les contamos todo? que idiotes! ya les dije que esa parte le corresponde a Rahab, tenia que ver con el y no somos nadie para contar sus cosas, pense que entenderian eso, ni siquieran saben que paso y se preocupan mas por saber que paso que por la condicion de nuestro amigo?! me decepcionan! - Davis dejaba su plato y subia a su cama

-Yo pienso igual que Davis, me sorprende de ustedes, en especial tu Tai y tu Izzy, con permiso, llevare algo de comer a Agumon - Sora se retiraba de la mesa.

-Tienen razon chicos . . . es una tonteria, admito que siento miedo de no poder vencer, pero debemos de confiar mas, de que sirven los emblemas que nos dieron? si perdemos nuestra cualidad es perder el corazon - decia TK

-TK tiene razon, me siento de la misma manera, yo menos que nadie quisiera pelear, pero hasta una tonta como yo ve cuando hay que confiar en todos, por eso estoy a su lado, porque confio en ustedes - decia Mimi

-Es cierto, estoy muy tenso ultimamente, hemos batallado como nunca y esto sigue, me esta preocupando mucho, nunca en mi vida habia visto a alguien de etapa ultra acabar asi con tres digimons mas alla de esa etapa - decia Izzy

-Nadie lo ha visto jamas Izzy, debo de admitir . . . que tambien me siento asi, es terrible no poder hacer nada, en la batalla contra MaloMyotismon tampoco fui de utilidad, Agumon pelea todas las batallas, yo solo . . . estoy atras de el - decia Tai

-Todos nos sentimos de la misma manera Tai, despues de ver como regreso Rahab me dio tristeza, queria ir a golpear a ese maldito de Jashinmon! es nuestro amigo, recien llego y lo dejamos ir con las chicas a la batalla, se que Ken y Davis iban ya con algo de experiencia, y no, no es por hacer menos el poder de Imperialdramon, pero debio de ir alguien mas que ya hubiera peleado, me siento fatal - decia Matt

-Es justo lo que pense yo Matt, queria ir a golpearlo y me sentia culpable . . .

-Vaya, al fin hablan como debian - decia Sora con una charola de alimentos - asi se deben de hablar, por fin abren los ojos y sacan sus verdaderos sentimientos, esta bien que piensen en batallar en equipo, pero dejen de sentir lastima por ustedes, mejor hagan algo por mejorar las habilidades de los digimons y las de ustedes como equipo

-Como hacer eso? - pregunto Tai

-Entrenando, como Rahab lo hacia, ya regreso, voy a dejar esto a Agumon - Takenouchi subia, al entrar Agumon estaba despierto, le sonreia al entrar - hola Agumon, como estas?

-El dolor de mi cabeza es menos, no esperaba que fuera tan resistente, Rahab y yo pensabamos que la atravezariamos sin problema, ese demente, se trevio a protegerme con el emblema!

-De que hablas?

-Veras, cuando somos WarGreymon, dentro del cuerpo del guerrero, Rahab esta en una esfera, como si el manejara el movimiento, yo soy ese cuerpo, ambos vemos lo mismo, pero pensamos por separado, la energia tambien depende de los dos juntos, el dolor y las heridas tambien las compartimos, pero cuando nos estabamos lanzando contra el, ese demente uso el emblema para sellarme con el, ahora todo WarGreymon era controlado por el, cuando se estrello senti el impacto, al parecer el estallido de energia que causo su impacto lo saco de concentracion para sostener el escudo donde me tenia y por eso me lastime tambien, pero a un nivel mucho menor, creo que tiene suerte de haber quedado asi

-Porque?

-Porque si hubiera estado bien, yo lo dejaria peor por hacer esa tonteria! le dije que no volviera a hacer algo tonto como eso, prometimos que pelariamos juntos sin importar que!

-Eso demuestra que te quiere Agumon, no lo culpo, lo apoyo, ustedes son nuestros amigos, y siempre pelean, muchas veces no les preguntamos si quieren o no hacerlo, el piensa en eso

-Pero . . . a costa de lastimarse asi, Sora?

-Eso demuestra su nivel de compromiso, no dudo que con Angewomon sea lo mismo, puedo asegurar que arriesga la vida por los dos - Agumon recordaba la batalla contra los Dark Masters, como Rahab corrio a intentar quitar la espada de las alas de Angewomon, y como despues de que MetalGreymon fue vencido, ambos se lanzaron sin miedo contra Piedmon

-Creo . . . que tienes razon

-Claro que la tengo, come, te traje esto ojala te guste - la chica ponia la charola con Agumon, este con mucho trabajo intentaba levantar la mano

-Es cierto! tienes muy dañadas las manos, disculpa por favor Agumon, disculpa, te ayudare

-No, no es necesario

-Tranquilo, a ver, di "ah" - el amarillo volvia a sonrojarse

-Dejalo Sora, ese parasito debe de valerse por si mismo . . .

-Rahab! - gritaron ambos, en efecto el nuevo habia despertado!

-Agumon, deja de hacerte la victima, vamos, puedes solo!

-Gusano! te voy a patear! - Agumon se bajaba de la cama y empezaba a patear al elegido en su cama!

-Quieres pelear lagartija! - Rahab pateaba a Agumon tambien!

-Como te atreviste a dejarme fuera de la accion!

-Ingrato! te dejare como yo entonces!

La pelea amistosa entre ambos seguia, Sora los miraba con incredulidad, ahora se ponia de pie, y los sujetaba por las muñecas lastimadas! ambos elegidos del Milagro gritaban de dolor, el grito sonaba en toda la cabaña, eso alertaba a todos que subian de inmediato!

-Despertaron! - gritaron todos, los elegidos nuevos tenian una exprecion de dolor en sus caras mientras Sora los sostenia a ambos

-Ho, Hola chicos, disculpen por ser una carga apenas llegue - decia Rahab apenado

-Tonto! no te disculpes, es culpa nuestra por haberte dejado ir sin experiencia - decia Tai

-Tai . . . no lo digas, yo fui el impulsivo

-No Rahab, que clase de lider soy si hago estas tonterias?!

-Esta bien, todos estuvimos mal, todos tenemos algo de culpa, ya dejense de sentir lastima por ustedes - dijo Sora soltando a los nuevos

-Sora . . . Tai . . . todos, debo de decirles algo muy importante, debi de decirlo en cuanto llegue

-No, no tienes que decirlo si no gustas, te entendemos

-Pero quiero hacerlo, debo de hacerlo, no debo traicionar asi su confianza

-Como quieras, te escucharemos entonces

-Podrian esperar unas horas mas? necesito que alguien mas este aqui para contar la historia

-Claro.

Agumon y Rahab salian de ahi para caminar un poco, desentumir las piernas de tantas horas acostados, esa noche bajaron a cenar, Biyomon y Palmon ayudaron a Agumon a comer, en definitiva el impacto contra las alas de Jashinmon habia roto huesos en las muñecas de ambos, Sora ayudo a Rahab, no es necesario mencionar las miradas de todos cuando ella se sento junto a el y sin decir nada lo ayudo, y obvio el sonrojo total de Rahab, la media noche caia, todos estaban en la sala esperando

-Saben, deberian de ir a dormir, ella probablemente tarde mas, pues viene desde la Isla File, no se esfuerzen, yo la esperare - decia Rahab

-Estas seguro? aun soporto - decia Davis

-No Davis esta bien, tu, Ken y los demas que pelaron deben descansar, todos, mañana les espera un dia agotador

-Que? de que hablas? - eso capto la atencion de todos

-Ya lo sabran mañana, en especial tu y Ken, vayan a dormir

Todos estaban confundidos, pero accedieron, solo Sora fue a la cocina y regreso con una lata de refresco, y se sento junto a el herido en el sofa

-A mi si me puedes decir de que trata?

-Eh? porque la impaciencia?

-Eso es un no?

-Bueno . . . veras . . . Angewomon, Agumon y yo, les . . . les . . . les enseñaremos a volver a usar la etapa ultra sin ayuda de esas frutas que incrementan el poder

-QUE?! HABLAS EN SERIO?!

-Aca arriba queremos dormir! - se escucho a Davis desde arriba

-Aqui tambien tenemos sueño Sora - le dijo Biyomon en un sofa cercano, ella se tapo la boca sonrojada y tomo a Rahab de la mano jalandolo a la cocina, este al sentir el agarre de la chica volvio a gritar de dolor!

-QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE UN BUEN DESCANSO!

-TU TAMBIEN BAJA LA VOZ DAVIS! - grito Mimi desde un cuarto cercano

-CAPRICHOSA BAJA LA VOZ! - grito Matt

-TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO! - gritaron los Digimons en la sala, Sora se tapaba la cara con las manos apenada, Rahab contenia una risa y ambos llegaban a la cocina, hablaban en voz baja

-Se, seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?

-Totalmente, despues que Agumon alcanzo la etapa ultra por los medios que sabras mas tarde, buscamos otra forma de hacerlo, y la conseguimos!

-Como es?

-Bueno, yo le digo digievolucion sincronizada, pero busco un nuevo nombre

-Y eso que es?

-Es una simple digievolucion, como la que tu y Biyomon hacen, pero con una diferencia

-Cual?

-Que ambas lo hacen sin dar alguna señal, como si ambas pensaran, sintieran lo mismo, el dolor, la emocion, la adrenalina de la batalla

-Suena increible

-Y lo es, su poder es mayor ya que cuentan con un refuerzo de energia enorme

-Cual es ese?

-Ustedes

-N, nosotros?

-Claro, los digimons sienten, tienen sentimientos que protegen, sus lazos con ustedes los hacen mas fuertes, pero ahora, si los dos piensan como uno, sus capacidades aumentaran de forma descomunal, cree en nosotros! haremos que sus etapas ultra sean tan fuertes como un mega!

Sora tenia una mirada incredula, era en verdad cierto? habia escuchado que Paildramon ya era casi como un mega de por si, ahora Biyomon tambien lo seria, las esperanzas crecian en ella, al igual que sus sentimientos por Rahab

-Sora? Sora? que te pasa? no has dejado de mirarme, hey? despierta!

-Eh? disculpa, estaba soñando despierta

-Ya tardo, deberia de estar aqui

-Angewomon?

-Si, ella es tan veloz como yo, porque tarda?

-Tanto asi?

-Si, es resultado del entrenamiento, tiene unas habilidades sorprendentes, en una horas sabran bien todo!

Un par de horas platicando de las anteriores batallas de Rahab y Agumon, la terminal de Sora al fin recibia un mensaje, era ella! Corrian a la computadora de Izzy, nadie sabia como abrir la conexion que Genai le dio!

-Yo voy a despertarlo! tu sigue intentando - Rahab corria arriba, Izzy dormia como tronco - Izzy, Izzy despierta - le decia el nuevo moviendolo con un pie - Izzy, necesitamos tu ayuda, vamos - seguia moviendolo, al fin abria los ojos - Izzy, ven rapido, hay una emergencia!

-Que? una emergencia? vamos! - Izzy salto en pijama y corrio abajo, al llegar Sora ya tenia muchisimas ventanas diversas abiertas, descargando archivos, programas instalandose etc - Sora! que paso aqui?

-Izzy! porque no tienes una computadora sencilla como las de la escuela!? aqui no puedo mover algo sin mover otra cosa

-Sora! que hiciste!? - Izzy intentaba arreglar todo, despues de unos minutos al fin llegaba a la puerta, su exprecion reflejaba lo mismo cuando te salvas de un incidente letal, el chico abria la puerta, la sala se iluminaba y ella estaba ahi! al salir se sacudia el cabello, miraba al rededor

-Hola Rahab!

-Hola Angewomon!

-Vaya, que terrible te vez, deberia de darte pena que ese cretino te deje asi

-Me averguenzo, creeme

-Vaya . . . hola Sora! te extrañaba! no tenia nadie con quien hablar antes de dormir

-Ho, hola Angewomon, tambien te eche de menos, has de venir cansada

-Bastante, no me detuve para nada en horas . . . por cierto . . . este chico de atras no quita esa cara de sorpresa, que le pasa?

-Ah, el es Izzy, es el primer elegido del Conocimiento

-Eh?, el que armo un desorden en la guarida de Vademon? hola! un gusto conocerte! - la angel abrazaba a Izzy, estaba ahora soprendido, estatico y sonrojado

-Claro, un gusto . . .

-Dejame presentarla, Izzy, ella es Angewomon, la que te conte que vivia con Rahab y Agumon , esta aqui para ayudarnos en un entrenamiento

-Ah, es ella!? ya veo, mucho gusto en serio, no te esperabamos asi a esta hora

-Claro que si Izzy, te dije que llegaria alguien mas

-Rahab, nunca dijiste que seria ella!

-A quien mas iba a llamar si no conozco a nadie?!

-Y como iba a saber?!

-DEJEN DORMIR?! - gritaron los Agumon

-Ese es mi hermano? - decia Angewomon

-Si, aqui hay otro Agumon, es del primer elegido del Valor - contesto Rahab

-Vamos a dormir ya, es muy tarde, ven Angewomon, espero no te moleste compartir la cama conmigo - decia Sora

-Con, contigo?

-Claro . . . te molesta acaso?

-No, no, no, para nada! con gusto

-Vamos a dormir entonces - dijo Izzy, los chicos entraron en su cuarto, Rahab cayo a su colchon rendido, Sora se cambiaba y Angewomon tambien, se acostaban ambas

-Que ocurre Angewomon? te veo incomoda

-No, no es incomoda, me siento extraña

-Porque?

-Es hace muchos años que no duermo con alguien que no sea Rahab

-QUE?!

-Pocos dias despues que me encontro, empeze a dormir con el, despues que evolucione a Angewomon seguia durmiendo con el, todo este tiempo lo he echo, hace como tres años salio con Agumon a un entrenamiento y dormi sola dos noches, pero eso fue lo ultimo . . . y este dia anterior, claro

-Ya veo, pero si los chicos se levantan y ven a una angel acostada con Rahab se infartaran

-Claro, descuida

-Descansa

-Tu descansa Sora, mañana sera un dia dificil

Las chicas dormian tambien, esa mañana, las chicas se sorprendian al ver a la desconocida durmiendo con Sora, los demas se levantaban y llegaban a la sala, mientras desayunaban, Sora y Rahab presentaban a Angewomon al resto, ellos se sorprendian al verla, y con razon, pues la forma en que vestia y como actuaba era muy diferente a la que conocian.

-Veran, ya que Angewomon esta aqui, debemos de hablar con ustedes hacerca nuestro pasado - decia Rahab

-Rahab! era para eso, de verdad lo haras? - decia Angewomon

-Claro Angewomon, se lo merecen, no debo ocultarles nada

-Esta bien, espero que sepas lo que esto podria causar

-Estoy consiente de ello, por eso lo hare - todos tomaban asiento, Rahab tambien, Agumon y Angewomon estaban a su lado - veran . . . es muy dificil . . . por donde empezar?

-Solo ve al punto Rahab, tres simples palabras - decia Agumon

-Trabajabamos para Demon - decia Rahab de golpe, todos estaban sorprendidos, exepto los que estuvieron en esa batalla anterior

-Como dices?! estuviste del lado de ese maldito?! - saltaba Matt muy serio - el y sus soldados casi acaban con nosotros y los chicos! y nos dices que estabas con ellos!?

-Si Matt, hace muchos años, despues de venir por primera vez y conocer a Agumon y Angewomon, los traje a ambos al mundo real para que conocieran a mis papas, unos meses despues ellos murieron y no me quedo mas opcion que regresar al digimundo, ahi pasamos mucha hambre y varios ataques que ayudaron a Agumon a digievolucionar a Greymon, pero ella, en ese entonces era una Nyaramon, no lograba evolucionar, un dia en que moriamos de hambre, encontramos un lugar oscuro, ahi un digimon que desconociamos nos ofrecio comida y un lugar para vivir a cambio de trabajar para el, ellos dos me dijeron que no accediera pero lo hize y me implanto la semilla de la oscuridad, el dolor era terrible pero asi ellos ya tendrian comida y un lugar donde estar a salvo, el era Demon, ya contaba con un ejercito de varios digimons asi que con una tecnica les dio energia oscura a esos tres de su ejercito y a Angewomon, asi nacieron MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y ella surgio como Angewomon, pero gracias a sus poderes sagrados adopto ese poder a su manera y no dejo que lo controlara como a los otros tres, y yo, con la semilla de la oscuridad en mi, ayudo a que Agumon alcanzara la etapa de MetalGreymon, el nos conto que estaban surgiendo nuevos peligros que amenazaban a los niños elegidos, y que dependia de nosotros detenerlos, asi que nos designaba un objetivo y nosotros ibamos a eliminarlos

-Quienes, quienes eran esos objetivos? - pregunto Tai

-Niños elegidos de varias partes del mundo que llegaban al digimundo, todos ellos como Ken, o Davis, que se hicieron elegidos despues de su batalla contra Apocalymon y ya habian entrado al digimundo, nosotros no lo sabiamos, solo ibamos y batallabamos, no todos tenian a sus digimons en un alto nivel, por lo que hacerlo nos era sumamente facil, en algunos momentos cuando la semilla de la oscurdidad dominaba, Angewomon y yo competiamos por quien eliminaba mas rapido su objetivo, tomamos gusto a matar, pero al llegar los esclavos de Demon tenian banquetes enteros, eramos los favoritos de el, mucho mas veloces y eficientes que los otros, viviamos como dioses . . .

-Como termino todo eso? - pregunto Sora

-Un dia, me asignaron una mision - dijo Angewomon - debia eliminar a un chico que tenia un Betamon, despues de que venciera a su Seadramon y a su MegaSeadramon, este ultimo con algo de trabajo, evoluciono a Metal Seadramon, pelee sin detenerme, pero me derroto, debia de salir de ahi, al llegar Demon se cito, estaba ante el, el no salia mucho, casi no lo veiamos, preferia mandar mensajeros con los objetivos, me ataco como castigo, fue terrible, nunca senti un poder asi, mi ropa termino por hacerse hilos y mi cuerpo tenia heridas y sangre por doquier, Rahab y MetalGreymon destruyeron el suelo para bajar por mi, pelearon contra Demon sin descanso, ahi fue donde vimos una conexion que estaba surgiendo, ambos peleaban igual, ambos gritaban y se movian igual, pero aun asi no ganaron, el los barrio y despues con ayuda de sus otros tres jefes de armas crearon un ataque que nos arrojo lejos de ahi, caimos al mar, MetalGreymon uso sus poderes mas alla del limite y volamos hasta la isla File . . .

-Ahi empezo todo, hablamos con los digimons de la isla de como nos paso eso, ellos entendieron y nos llevaron al que era el castillo de Devimon, nos ayudaron a reconstruirlo y gracias a la observacion de Angewomon, Rahab y yo empezamos con nuestro entremiento, decidimos usar el poder de la semilla de la oscuridad, ademas de nuestra propia fuerza, despues cuando nos enteramos de nuestro emblema y lo teniamos en nuestro poder, decidimos combinar ambas fuerzas para nuestro beneficio, y funciono

-Asi que, en resumen eso es todo, nos daba algo de miedo ir al mundo real por temor a encontrarnos con alguno de los elegidos que perdieron a sus digimon por nosotros, pero . . . las palabras de Sora y las demas chicas, no se, me hicieron querer venir aqui, mis amigos Agumon y Angewomon me perdonaron hace mucho por cometer esos errores, pero yo mismo, no lo acabo de hacer.

-Yo estoy de tu lado, no tengo de que disculparte, pase por lo mismo y tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea! - dijo Ken levantandose

-Yo tambien! todo lo podemos vencer con el poder de hacer tus sueños realidad, y si lo que quieres es vencer el pasado, te ayudare! - dijo Davis

-Cuenta conmigo, has demostrado verdadero valor al hablar asi, todo mundo comete errores, unos mas grandes, unos mas pequeños, nadie esta exento de equivocarse, no te acuso de nada, eres mi amigo ahora mas que antes! - dijo Tai

-Sabes que confio en ti, no tengo que decirtelo - decia Sora

-No se que esperabas al contar eso, pero te dire lo que obtuviste de mi - decia TK serio . . . despues le daba la mano con una sonrisa - mi incondicional apoyo, y mi Esperanza total en ti para ayudarnos a superar esto

-Gracias TK . . . no sabes lo que eso significa

-Mi Luz es tuya tambien, te ayudare siempre que sientas que la oscuridad te vence - dijo Kari tomandolo por los hombros mirandolo fijamente, el elegido se sonrojaba . . . tambien Sora - ahora se porque no senti maldad aunque si algo de oscuridad en tu alma cuando te encontramos, y es porque nunca existio maldad, y espero jamas la haya en ti

-No Kari, eso jamas

-Lamento mi actitud, pero debes de saber que la oscuridad nos ha causado muchos problemas, incluso yo me vi dominado por ella en alguna ocacion, ataque a mis amigos y los abandone, pero sin embargo tu, no lo hiciste, no soy nadie para perdonarte cuando no tienes nada que deba ser perdonando . . . estoy contigo - dijo Matt

-Me sorprendio la historia, suena a un pasado contrastante con como te conocimos, pero afrontaste tu pasado por nosotros, tenias fe en nosotros, y como dijiste, eramos tu ejemplo, cometiste todo eso por tus amigos . . . y aunque fue con engaños de Demon, tambien lo hiciste por nosotros, eres mi amigo, estoy contigo! - dijo Izzy

Joe lo miraba serio mientras los demas hablaban con el

-Que ocurre Joe? - pregunto Sora - miras muy serio desde hace rato

-Estaba esperando, a que terminaran sus muestras de afecto hacia el

-Es, estas molesto con el, Joe?

-Veras . . . . claro que no! estamos contigo Rahab! tu sinceridad me agrada! - dijo abrazandolo por el hombro

-Rahab! porque no me dijiste que sufrias asi?! - Mimi se lanzaba a abrazarlo, Sora volvia a sonrojarse - debiste decirme, te hubiera ayudado! ahora siempre que tengas alguna duda, dimelo, hare lo que este en mis manos, esta bien?

-Claro Mimi, g, gracias - Yolei tambien se unia al abrazo, Ken entrecerraba los ojos al ver esto

-Tambien debiste decirme eso! y no te hubieramos dejado pasar ese mal rato en la batalla anterior! disculpa haberte dejado solo!

-Esta bien Yolei, del golpe que me di casi lo habia olvidado pero . . . me estan lastimando chicas . . . ayuda Sora . . . Tai . . .

-Dejalas te estan mostrando su afecto, no seas egoista - decia la Takenouchi volteando la mirada

-Estas sonrojada Sora

-Joe! dejame en paz

-Yo mas bien diria celosa

-Davis! callate!

-Yo no acabo de confiar, la semilla de la oscuridad aun esta dentro de ti y la usas como energia, cierto? - decia el joven Cody

-Cody! tambien usa su emblema, el emblema del Milagro, recuerdas!? ese poder nos salvo el culo de Kimeramon! - grito Davis

-Davis, esta bien, no es deber confiar en mi

-Pero Rahab!

-Esta bien, en serio, es cierto Cody, me valgo del poder de la semilla

-Bien, eso significa que aun hay oscuridad dentro de ti que puede ser manipulada por el enemigo, cierto?

-Totalmente cierto, cualquiera de los siete Grandes Señores Demonio podria hacerme su marioneta si lo quisiera

-Entonces aun hay una posibilidad de que peleemos contra ti y nos ataques, esa es la razon, espero entiendas

-Claro que si, solo recuerda una cosa, y espero tambien la entiendas, que jamas peleare contra ustedes por voluntad propia, pueden manipular la semilla hasta sacarla junto con mi columna vertebral, pero no los golpeare, si llego a ser vencido por los poderes de la oscuridad, ataca sin pensarlo, con todo tu poder! porque ese no sere yo, y prefiero morir en manos de mis amigos que causarles daño! es una promesa?

El chico duda en levantar la mano, las palabras de Rahab iban muy en serio, el mas que nadie lo sabe, todos lo miran, el tiene su mano a medio levantar

-Vamos, no lo dudes - le decia el nuevo, Cody al fin le daba la mano

-Es . . . una promesa

-Todos, quiero que me prometan eso, incluso tu Angewomon - todos lo miraban asombrados, el tipo de verdad iba en serio con sus palabras, al final Rahab ponia su mano al centro - quien este de acuerdo con prometerme eso, ponga su mano al frente - decia el nuevo, la mano de Tai iba primero, despues Matt, Davis, Sora, Ken, Mimi, Cody, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari . . . al final Yolei - perfecto

-Bien, ya sabemos todo, pero . . . para que vino ella? - decia Izzy mirando a Angewomon

-No soy bienvenida joven Izzy? - le respondia fingiendo estar al borde del llanto

-No es . . . !

-No lo soy!? - la angel se volteaba "mortificada"

-Dejame terminar! decia que no era eso, claro que eres bienvenida, solo decia decir que nos sorprendio que llegaras desde tan lejos, solo queriamos saber si era algo importante, si se puede claro

-Claro! - Angewomon abrazaba a Izzy, ahora veiamos a una celosa Mimi - veran, vine para enseñarles la digievolucion sincronizada junto con Rahab y Agumon, y a curar a este harapo de chico que es Rahab ahora

-Hey! - protesto el herido

-Curarlo? como? - dijo Tai - hay una forma de reparar todo eso? suena imposible

-Hey! - volvio a protestar

-Si, aun tiene esperanzas, pero necesitare su ayuda, tiene varios huesos rotos, y no se curara con una simple recarga de energia, va a requerir tiempo y muchas energias

-Como que aun? - protesto

-Cuentanos, ayudaremos como sea! - dijo Davis

-Veran, tengo una tecnica de Flecha Vital, todos los angeles la tenemos, pero tarda mucho juntar la enegia para ese tamaño de daño a curar, asi que Rahab penso que si la llegabamos a necesitar para quien sea de los elegidos, me llamaria y mientras yo juntaba la energia les enseñariamos a usar la Digievolucion sincronizada

-Eso que es? - pregunto Kari

-Veran . . . es para . . . recuperar su ultra digievolucion

-Que?! en serio?! - gritaron todos los primeros con sus digimons, exepto Sora quien ya sabia y sonrio al ver la expresion de Biyomon quien volo a sus brazos

-Si, es en serio, ya veran

-Cuanto tiempo crees tardar en juntar la energia Angewomon? - pregunto Rahab

-A ver . . . dejame comprobarlo, vale?

-Que? es necesario que hagas eso? no puedes hacerlo mirandome? o espera a que no haya nadie

-Rahab, es necesario ahora, sabes que no hay otra forma, debemos de empezar a juntar la energia lo antes posible, ademas quien podia comprobar el daño mirando era . . . .

-Ya se, no la menciones

-Entonces dejama revisar

-Es, esta bien . . . por favor todos, no tomen a mal esto, es un metodo que ella tiene para calcular el daño nada mas, por favor, no piensen diferente

-Ya, no pensaran nada malo

-Por favor no lo hagan solo . . . . - la angel lo besaba sin dejarlo terminar la frase, todos estaban de piedra, y con obvia razon

-Es grave, tienes muchos daños huesos rotos, en las muñecas, manos y antebrazos, tambien las costillas y algunos solo astillados, que te aplasto?

-Nos estrellamos contra las alas del enemigo, se llama Jashinmon, dijo que sus alas son cien veces mas fuertes que el cromidizon - dijo Agumon

-Y como no estas igual tu?!

-Rahab me protegio con el emblema antes del impacto

-Cabeza dura! pues yo digo que unos diez dias, que tal chicos? - los demas no salian del shock que les causo eso, seguian cual estatuas - chicos, estan bien?

-Te dije que no lo hicieras Angewomon

-Rahab! si no hubieras sido tu, pudo haber sido cualquiera que estuviera asi de herido! el joven Izzy, ese chico de cabellos marron alborotados y incluso Sora, no puedes evitar eso, fue por tu bien!

Ahora despues de esas palabras los chicos estaban como estatuas pero de hielo.

-Oigan chicos, despierten, empezamos con el entrenamiento? - decia Rahab moviendose con ayuda de su amigo digimon haciendo de muleta - chicos?

Ellos al fin salian de transe y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado

-Claro, claro, que sera primero - decia Matt nervioso aun

-Si, empezemos, dinos que hacer - decia Tai

-Yo . . . olvide tender mi cama, ya vuelvo - Mimi subia

-Esperemos a que pase el trauma, descuiden . . . - decia Rahab tomando asiento tirando su cabeza hacia atras, Angewomon los miraba curiosa y desconcertada

-Acaso . . . hicimos algo malo? - decia ella mirando a Agumon, este solo levantaba los hombros en respuesta de que no sabia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se, algo flojo tambien, nada de accion, pero era necesario, toda historia tiene un capitulo aburrido, no lo niegen, es normal, ya veran, mejorara, los prometo, ya saben el pasado de Rahab y los demas, que pasara con Jashinmon? ya esta en la etapa mega como el queria, empieza el caos? esperen el proximo capitulo!


	9. entrenamiento

Hola! aqui fregando con mi noveno capitulo, saben, estaba pensando en terminar esto en unos capitulos mas pero decidi alargarlo un poco mas, se me llegaron unas ideas mas despues de estar un poco inconforme con el capitulo anterior y me pase la noche pensando en ideas mientras escuchaba el nuevo disco de los nipones "Maximum The Hormone", bien recapitulando, los nuevos estan de pie otra vez, Angewomon llego al fin desde la isla File y ya los tres les contaron de su pasado, eran mercenarios de Demon hace años, exterminaban a los digimons elegidos hasta que eso termino, al principio se pensaba en desconfianza pero los tres del oscuro pasado obtuvieron apoyo total, ademas hay una buena noticia, les enseñaran a recuperar la etapa ultra . . . vamos ya, basta de palabras, a la historia!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 9 "Entrenamiento"

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de Digimon sino seria rico

Advertencia: Puede tener lenguaje fuerte, antisonante y esas cosas que los soquetes moralistas persinados odian, se recomienda discrecion ;)

Esa tarde pasado el trauma del beso de Angewomon, estaba todos afuera sentados con sus respectivos digimons, Rahab con sus dos aliados estaba en un techo sentados

-Bien! es hora de el trabajo en serio, veremos si son capaces de alcanzar la etapa ultra, no depende de ustedes digimons elegidos, sino que depende de ustedes y sus compañeros, no podran hace nada el uno sin el otro, esta claro?! - grito Rahab

-Entendido! - gritaron todos

-Ahora, a los digimons - grito Agumon - cuando batallan, alguna vez han sentido, una conexion especial con sus compañeros?

-Puedes dar un ejemplo? - dijo Patamon

-Pues veran . . . como si vieran a traves de los ojos de ellos, sintiran su miedo, su felicidad, eso que les da fuerzas

-Si, cuando evolucione a MetalGreymon y vencimos a Etemon senti eso, el Valor de Tai, lo senti en mi ser, ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada, como si ambos en nuestras mente gritaramos para digievolucionar a la vez - dijo Agumon

-Alguien mas?

-Yo tambien en la pelea contra Piedmon, el me habia vencido y mientras TK caia, senti su Esperanza en que todo iba a salir bien, sin importar que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, el tenia la Esperanza, lo senti en mi corazon y lo escuchaba en mi mente! eso me hizo digievolucionar - dijo Patamon

-Yo tambien, cuando Myotismon le lastimo con su latigo, queria defender a Sora, ella no queria que siguiera peleando, pense que no me entendia o que no pensaba en mis sentimientos, en ese momento surgio una conexion entre nuestros corazones, pudimos ver los sentimientos de ambas y nos entendimos sin decir palabras, ahi fue cuando digievolucione - dijo Biyomon sentada en las piernas de su amiga pelinaranja

-Perfecto, ahora lo que haremos es eso, hacer crecer ese sentimiento sin necesidad de estar en peligro, pensar, sentir, incluso actuar como uno solo! - grito Agumon

-Quien esta listo?! - gritaron los tres del techo

-Que dices Tai? me dejaras intentarlo?

-Claro Agumon, suena interesante, intentemoslo!

-Matt, no nos quedaremos atras, cierto?

-Claro que no Gabumon! nos haremos mas fuertes tambien!

-Sora, yo tambien me quiero hacer mas fuerte para protegerlos a todos, estas de acuerdo?

-Claro Biyomon, lo haremos juntas!

-Izzy? que dices?

-Eso depende de que tan decidido estes tu Tentomon, yo te ayudare en todo momento!

-Mimi?

-No lo se Palmon, tu fuerza no es importante para mi, mientras estes a salvo es mas que suficiente

-Pero Mimi! quiero protegerte a ti y tus papas, quiero ser mas fuerte!

- . . . . . esta bien Palmon, te ayudare en lo que pueda!

-Joe, no aceptare un no por respuesta!

-Gomamon . . . esta bien, entonces a entrenar!

-Pero . . . nosotros ya podemos alcanzar la etapa ultra, cierto TK? - pregunto Patamon

-Es cierto, que beneficios obtendremos los que ya alcanzamos la ultra etapa? - dijo Gatomon

-Pues veran . . . su poder aumentara de manera consirable, no puedo decir cuanto, ya que eso depende de ustedes, pueden incluso usar la etapa mega a voluntad

-Que?! estas seguro Rahab?!

-No totalmente pero es una posibilidad muy alta

-Y nosotros que?! - dijo V-mon

-Segun lo que se, ustedes aun pueden fusionarse a voluntad sin problemas, pero Gatomon y Patamon estaran entrenando aparte, asi que ustedes cuatro . . . entrenaran en sus etapas de campeon, trataran de no abandonar esa forma, hacerlos mas veloces, mas poderosos, veran los equipos se dividiaran asi, los primeros elegidos entrenaran con Angewomon y yo, los herederos con Agumon.

Los equipos se dividireron, Agumon se llevo a Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody a otro lugar, el se sento en el pasto

-Bien, el primer paso para lograr la digievolucion sincronizada es pensar y sentir como uno mismo

-Como haremos eso? - pregunto Wormmon

-Los atacare sin piedad estando de espaldas

-QUE?! - gritaron los cuatro digimons

-Asi es, sus compañeros estaran enfrente suyo viendo mis ataques acercarse, ambos tendran los ojos vendados y trataran de sincronizar sus pensamientos y emociones para activar la digievolucion al unisono

-Suena dificil - dijo Armadillomon rascandose la cabeza

-Lo es, a Rahab y a mi nos tardo un mes lograrlo, pero ustedes tienen diez dias, despues iremos en un ataque masivo contra Jashinmon, asi que deben de esforzarse, no tendre piedad alguna, si alguien tiene un problema con ser atacado digamelo y con gusto estara excluido de esto, nadie lo hara menos ni nada por el estilo, es por decision propia y se le respetara

-Yo estoy dispuesto! - dijo V-mon de un salto

-Vamos Yolei! no tendremos miedo! - Hawkmon se ponia de pie decidido

-Ken! hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo! - Wormmon mostraba su mirada mas decidida en años

-Cody . . . estoy dispuesto a hacer el entremiento! - Armadillomon ponia su pata en el hombro del joven heredero de la Sinceridad

-Esta bien Armadillomon! hagamoslo!

Agumon digievoluciono a Greymon, los digimons se pusieron de espaldas y sus amigos un par de metros al frente, disparo cuatro Mega Flamas . . .

-Ahora! - gritaron los chicos

-Ahora! - los digimons tambien, nadie acerto, no estaban en sincronia, asi que la llama gigante arrojo a los digimons lejos de ahi, causandoles algo de daños, los chicos corrian por ellos pero los digimons se ponian de pie evadiendo la ayuda y volviendo a su posicion

-Que esperas?! apenas estamos iniciando - dijo V-mon serio, Greymon sonrio y continuaron el entrenamiento

En otro lado, Rahab y Angewomon tenian a los primeros entrenando de la misma forma, Angewomon disparaba pequeñas flechas de energia a los digimons, estos estaban mas heridos, los chicos tambien estaban heridos, pero se seguian poniendo de pie y a colocar en posicion

-Por cierto, Angewomon - decia Sora levantandose un poco la venda de los ojos - no se supone que deberias estar juntando energia para curar a Rahab y Agumon?

-Eso hago Sora, estas flechas son de energia reciclada, la que pierden ustedes con el impacto se usa para crear las siguientes, ademas no causan mucho daño a sus digimons porque son novatos y ustedes no estan acostumbrados a luchar, la energia para curar a los chicos se esta reuniendo aqui arriba - Angewomon señalaba una pequeña aura arriba de ella - eso esta juntado energia de la naturaleza y parte de la mia tambien, ambas se estan mezclando para hacer una mas fuerte, ahora, va la siguiente carga! - Angewomon da la señal, pero la falta de concentracion de ambos hace que sean impactados y arrojados de nuevo.

Las horas pasaban, los ataques seguian impactando, no se veia ningun resultado bueno, esa noche despues del duro (y repito nada productivo) entrenamiento de hoy, volvieron a la cabaña, todos estaban molidos, tomaron un baño y se sentaron a cenar

-Kari, TK, Ken, Davis, ustedes esperen, hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes - decia Rahab - ustedes tambien chicos, espero aun puedan estar en pie - le decia a los digimons, mas tarde cuando todos se fueron a dormir, ellos salieron

-Veran, queria que ustedes se quedaran afuera por una razon muy importante . . . hay un nuevo entrenamiento que quisiera que hicieran, si estan dispuestos - decia Rahab

-Yo no soy nadie para elegir, esta vez es decicion de Patamon, el se esta esforzando mas que yo - dijo TK

-Lo mismo pienso yo, es decicion de Gatomon, esta vez yo lo apoyare - dijo Kari

-De que trata esta vez? - dijeron los cuatro digimons

-Veran, es distinto al anterior y distinto para cada uno de ustedes, primero, Gatomon y Patamon con Kari y TK entrenaran con Angewomon para que sus angeles, dominen la tecnica de la Flecha Vital, asi podran ayudar a los demas ya que ella sola no podra con todos.

Patamon y Gatomon estaban mudos, era una mezcla entre felicidad y nervios

-Despues, Davis entrenara conmigo y Agumon para dominar totalmente . . . el poder del llamado Digiegg del Milagro, supe que tu lograste dominarlo sin dificultad, puedes mostrarlo?

El chico abrio su terminal d, el digiegg salio de ella automaticamente y volo a manos de Rahab

-Es cierto . . . en efecto es tu digiegg! - grito Davis - lamento que lo haya usado sin permiso

-No lo digas cabeza dura, los digieggs son de una persona, pero pueden ser usados por quien sea que sea digno de ellos y de verdad sea necesario, asi como en este caso, puede que el digiegg te haya elegido, o que tu seas mi heredero tambien

-Hablas en serio?

-No se que gano con mentir de esto

-Vaya, que sorpresa

-Bien, ya que no te costo trabajo usar el digiegg, yo Rahab, dueño de este digiegg del Milagro, te nombro a ti Daisuke Motomiya como el nuevo poseedor de este Digiegg!

-Gracias . . . QUE?!, yo, yo, yo soy dueño de el ahora?

-Asi es

-Ahora tengo tres digieggs, mi responsabilidad con Tai y Matt de por si ya era grande, ahora una mas contigo

-Si no estas listo para esto, puedes darselo a Ken

-Para nada! puedo con esto y mas!

-Esta bien, ahora Ken, tu tienes una tarea mas dificil aun

-Cual?

-Te enseñare . . . a usar la semilla de la oscuridad para que sea tu poder asi como yo lo hago

-QUE?! pero . . . la semilla de la oscuridad desaparecio despues de la batalla contra MaloMyotismon, no?

-Jamas desaparece, la mia lleva casi ocho años conmigo, asi que como veras, es mi segundo emblema, asi que quiero que tambien sea el tuyo

-Tan grande es el poder? tan fuerte como un emblema?

-Asi es, la semilla de la oscuridad es como el emblema de los malos, solo que esta funciona con el rencor, odio y demas sentimientos negativos, algunos como Myotismon o Devimon habian alcanzado niveles tan altos de sentimientos negativos que fueron consumidos por ellos, por eso sus poderes eran tan inmensamente superiores a otros digimons de su nivel, ya que a donde quiera que iban mas energia negativa se unia a ellos y se convertia en poder, asi que si estas dispuesto aun con el peligro que esto conyeva, con gusto te enseñare a dominarla

-Ken . . . - decia Wormmon - estoy a tu lado, no tengas miedo, vamos a intentarlo!

-Wormmon . . . - a Ken le pasaban por la mente todos esos malos momento que hizo pasar a sus ahora amigos, la muerte de Wormmon y de Osamu, su hermano mayor, todo eso que tantos años le costo olvidar y en perdonarse a si mismo, ahora los deberia desenterrar y revivir como una fuerza, dudaba si seria capaz de dominarlo - no, no estoy seguro

-Piensalo, no debes decirme hoy, solo recuerda que tienen solo diez dias.

-Ichijouji . . . estoy contigo, se que puedes! - decia su mejor amigo Davis

-Yo tambien confio en ti, vamos Ken! - decia TK

-Venciste muchos obstaculos para tener la felicidad que ahora tienes, no lo desperdicies, esfuerzate, todos confiamos en ti! - le dijo Kari

-Ken, vamos, no dudes! - dijo Wormmon

-Esta bien Rahab, empezemos ahora! - dijo Ken

-Asi se habla, entonces Angewomon, llevate a tus pupilos y nosotros a los nuestros, andando chicos, Agumon, te dejare a ti el entrenamiento de Davis, yo ire con Ken y Wormmon

-Claro! - gritaron Agumon y Angewomon y partieron en distintas direcciones

Angewomon se detuvo en una pequeña isla en el lago donde acampaban.

-Bien, primero que nada, quiero que digievolucionen a sus etapas mas altas que tengan - dijo Angewomon

-Listo Patamon?

-Claro TK! . . . . Patamon Digivols a . . . . Angemon! . . . . . . Angemon UltraDigivols a . . . . MAGNAANGEMON!

-Vamos Gatomon!

-Si Kari! . . . . Gatomon UltraDigivols a . . . . ANGEWOMON!

-Siento una energia diferente, obtuvieron la capacidad de ultradigievolucionar diferente? - decia Angewomon de Rahab

-Pues si, veras, una vez en el digimundo TK y yo entramos y nos encontramos a unos digimons viejos, estaban bajo ataque, su casa estaba desecha, asi que Nefertimon y Pegasusmon los salvaron pero ya era muy tarde . . . .

*flashback*

-Muchas gracias . . . muchos digimons pasaron antes, pero por miedo a esas creaturas no nos ayudaron - decia una digimon anciana

-Es cierto, son muy amables al salvarnos sin pensarlo dos veces - decia el anciano digimon

-Aguanten! no se den por vencidos, saldran de esta, les ayudaremos a reconstruir su casa y viviran en paz! - decia TK desesperado sosteniendo la mano de el anciano

-Los cuatro sabemos que ya es muy tarde, descuida hijo, nos sentimos muy felices de haber conocido a gente tan amable como ustedes, pero era obvio de los niños elegidos

-Como lo supieron? - dijo Kari

-Al verlos pelear, senti en ti una Luz muy grande! - dijo la anciana a Kari

-Y en tu corazon una fuerte Esperanza! - le dijo el anciano a TK - saben, antes de irnos, queremos darles un regalo de agradecimiento

-Cierto! - la anciana aunque en sus ultimos momentos sonrio al escuchar la idea - pero prometan usar este poder para el bien

-No . . . no digan eso . . . ustedes viviran - Kari soltaba unas lagrimas - aguanten . . . - TK le ponia la mano en el hombro a la chica

-Kari, escucha y respeta su ultima voluntad, por favor

-TK . . . .

-Gracias joven, TK, cierto?

-Asi es

-Bien TK, yo soy Jijimon, la Esperanza que senti en ti me motivo a tomar esta decicion final, me volvere alas para elevar esa Esperanza hasta el infinito, seremos fuerza para ustedes, y nuestras habilidades seran suyas tambien!

-Es, esta bien . . . gracias Jijimon - TK veia como el cuerpo de Jijimon brillaba y ese poder se sentia incrementar mientras el rubio contenia unas lagrimas

-Esperame Jijimon, no te adelantes a mi - decia la anciana - Kari, yo soy Babamon, tambien sere ojos para que puedas ver la oscuridad en la gente y con tu Luz los guies fuera de ese camino, tambien mis habilidades seran suyas

-Babamon . . . gracias . . . - Kari lloraba mientras ambos digimons ancianos brillaban y la energia cubria a los chicos y sus digimons . . .

-Gracias por dejarnos conocerlos, TK y Kari . . . por favor no nos olviden . . . - se escuchaba de los ancianos, despues del flash final de energia, no estaban y atras de los chicos, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon estaban, radiantes de energia, con nuevas indumentarias y armas

-Jamas los olvidaremos . . . - decia Kari

-Gracias, jamas perderemos las cualidades por las cuales nos confiaron tanto - decia TK

-Gracias, Jijimon y Babamon - decian ambos angeles

*fin del flashback*

-Nunca supimos cuanto batallaron o porque lo hacian, pero eso fue lo que nos confiaron, su poder y espiritu vive en ellos asi que ahora gracias a eso obtuvieron la habilidad de ultra digievolucionar - decia TK

-Ya veo, yo vi algo similar en ustedes, eso quiere decir que gracias a Jijimon y Babamon sus angeles pueden usar magia, eso acelerara el trabajo! empezamos, la Flecha Vital usa la energia de la naturaleza y de uno mismo, la Flecha se crea a partir de un aura similar a la Atmosfera Celestial, por lo que necesita mucha energia para crearla, pero una vez que se va juntado la energia natural, tu energia propia tambien se recupera, hasta aqui va bien?

-Claro - respondieron los angeles

-Bien, la energia que se usa para la flecha vital, puede ser usada para cualquier cosa, es energia neutro por asi decirlo ya que es de la naturaleza, no hace falta que les diga que todo lo que pasa por las manos de los angeles automaticamente se hace una poderosa arma para destriur la oscuridad, puesto que ustedes les dan ese efecto por asi decirlo, asi que una vez juntada la energia, al pasarla por sus manos y con algo de poder mental, la volveran energia sanadora, todo esta en el enfoque que ustedes le den a la energia, la pueden usar recargar poder, destruir algo o alguien como la que se usa en batalla, o varias cosas mas, primero les enseñare a crear el aura para juntar energia, listos?

-Como digas!

-Ok, ser uno con la naturaleza es facil para un angel, y mas para los angeles con emblemas como los de Kari y TK, asi que por favor chicos, acerquense a sus digimons y traten de transmitir sus cualidades a la naturaleza

-Como, como es eso? - pregunto TK

-Veran, es como querer comunicarse con ella

TK bajaba la mirada al cesped, lo saludaba

-TK! no es tiempo de juegos - decia Kari, el rubio reia

-No Kari, es exactamente asi - decia Angewomon de Rahab

-QUE?! - gritaba Kari sorprendida

-La naturaleza esta viva, y si tu te comunicas con ella, ella te respondera a su modo, una brisa de aire cuando todo esta tranquilo, una lluvia cuando la necesitas, unos rayos de sol cuando tu dia de campo esta nublado, por eso es necesario que esten los dos, para que ambos los conozca y les brinde su ayuda, dense a conocer como los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza con ella

-Como sabremos cuando ya tengamos su apoyo? - pregunto MagnaAngemon

-No es necesario que les diga, empiezen! - la angel los dejaba y se sentaba lejos de ahi, se colocaba en posicion de loto y empezaba a meditar

Mientras, horas despues Davis y V-mon caian agotados y sonriendo

-Lo logramos Davis! - gritaba V-mon alegre

-Tu lo hiciste amigo! sientete orgulloso

-Vaya, solo unas horas y ya dominaron todos los elementos, son increibles - les decia Agumon

-Si, quien iba a decir que no usabamos el digiegg del Milagro con todo su potencial, y yo que pense que como Magnamon era el mas poderoso! con estas nuevas habilidades destruiremos a Jashinmon sin problemas!

-Tranquilo V-mon, no saquemos conclusiones, ese tipo tiene un poder letal, recuerdas? mega etapa nos barrio cual mosquitos

-Davis, que bueno eres para desmotivar al equipo!

-Bueno, ya que dominaron esto, nos centraremos en este modo, mañana, V-mon y Davis se encargaran de ayudar a los chicos de tu grupo de elegidos como dominar los elementos, exepto a Ken, el tiene una tarea mas dificil - dijo Agumon

-Esta bien! - dijeron ambos

Esas horas no pasaban en vano para Ken y Wormmon, Ken estaba ya sin playera sudando por el esfuerzo que significaba, Wormmon estaba agitado, tambien se le notaba el esfuerzo realizado

-Que dificil es Rahab, mi limite para controlarlo es muy poco, siento que me consume desde adentro y me da miedo no controlarlo - decia Ken

-Yo tambien, es dificil mantenerme en pie, como si esa oscuridad primero te nublara, despues la sientes sobre ti como una manta y poco a poco la sientes recorriendo tu cuerpo, aunque admito que el poder que te hace sentir es increible - decia Wormmon en el hombro de su amigo

-Eso significa que esta funcionando . . . mira la hora! las cuatro de la mañana, vamos a dormir, al rato sera mas dificil aun, descansen Ken, Wormmon

-Buenas noches - decian ambos de la Bondad y se retiraban

Rahab llegaba a donde Agumon veia a Angewomon y MagnaAngemon meditando a lo lejos con Kari y TK a sus lados

-Como te fue con Davis y V-mon?

-Perfecto, en esas pocas horas los chicos dominaron los cuatro elementos sin problema

-Increible, el viento es muy caprichoso, pense que tardarian mas

-Era mas caprichoso Davis, esa fue la razon

-Ya veo, y ellos como van?

-Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos

-Van de maravilla . . . - se escuchaba a Angewomon en el techo

-Hermana! no note que estabas aqui - dijo Agumon

-Eso significa que la recoleccion de energia va muy bien, esos chicos tienen un potencial enorme, son compatibles en todo

-En todo? - pregunto Rahab

-Bueno, sus corazones apuntan flechas de amor en distintas direcciones, pero hablo del poder en equipo, como Davis y Ken, como si hubieran nacido para hacer equipo uno con el otro, tan solo ve sus digimons

-Les vas a llamar para dormir?

-No, ellos estaran bien, descuida, vamos a descansar

Los tres entraban dejando a los chicos con sus angeles en meditacion e iban a dormir, horas mas tarde, las 9 de la mañana exactamente, los tres se levantaban, la fila para usar ambos baños estaba repleta (en especial para la de los chicos), habia gritos y empujones de todos

-Matt! deja a los demas entrar! maldicion! - gritaba Tai golpeando la puerta

-Soy estrella de rock aguanta mortal! - se escuchaba desde adentro

-Mas que rockstar actuas como divo del pop!

-No me embarres en esa basura Yagami!

-Apurate o tiraremos esa puerta!

-Oigan, ya pensaron en ir al lago a bañarse? - decia Rahab quien llegaba en boxer con toalla en mano

-Estas loco? el agua ha de estar helada! - gritaba Joe

-Y? cual es el problema? el agua fria te despierta mas, ademas ayuda al flujo de la sangre y una larga lista de etceteras

-Suena divertido - decia Davis - si tu vas y tambien

-Vamos entonces - Rahab y Davis salian en boxer, llegaban al lago, lo que veian los sorprendia, como siempre el nivel de lago habia subido un poco, pero Angewomon y MagnaAngemon estaban con Kari yTK dentro de una esfera de viento meditando aun, eso los habia cubierto del agua y del frio en la noche

-No lo puedo creer . . . son uno con la naturaleza! - gritaba Rahab

-Ese es su entrenamiento? - preguntaba Davis incredulo

-Si Davis, lo dominaron en una noche, a Angewomon le tardo tres intentos, dos ternimo enferma, cada intento de siete dias . . . pero bueno, vamos al lago o que?

-Vamos!

Rahab y Davis se arrojaron sumergiendose, ambos salian temblando de frio pero riendo como dementes (ok, de dementes no es novedad), Davis nadaba hacia donde Kari y los demas meditaban, se acercaba

-Hola Kari, buen dia! - saludaba desde el agua el chico

-Davis no . . . ! - gritaba Rahab, pero era tarde, Kari abria un ojo y lo miraba

-Davis . . . ? . . . . DAVIS! - Kari perdia la concentracion y caia al agua helada, TK se exaltaba y tambien caia, los angeles abrian sus alas de milagro y se salvaban del baño, Rahab y Davis sacaban a los chicos temblantes de frio del agua y los ponian en la orilla

-Que, que esta pasando aqui? - decia TK mirando a ambos saliendo del lago

-Davis, donde esta tu ropa? - pregunto Kari

-El baño esta ocupado, es el plan B - dijeron al unisono

-Matt esta adentro, verdad?

-Si TK

-Bien, porque no, yo tambien - TK se empezaba a desvestir y entraba al agua, salia temblando con una sonrisa, Rahab y Davis se unian

-Ya regreso - Kari entraba a la cabaña, veia a los chicos aun en fila, entraba a su cuarto, minutos despues salia en un traje de baño de una sola pieza y su toalla, muchos la miraban al salir

-Oigan volteen a otro lado! - decia Tai al ver pasar a su hermanita - Kari, te contagiaste de su locura!

-Donde esta ese Valor hermano? pense que serias de los primeros alla afuera - dicho esto salia, no hace falta decir a quien se le cayo la baba al verla, la chica entro de un salto!

-AQUI VOY! - se escucho a lo lejos, era Angewomon desde el techo de la cabaña, salto abrio sus alas y entro en picada al agua!

-Doble Bola de Cañon Agumon! - eran los dos dinosaurios amarillos que saltaban al unisono!

-Para mi no es nada, hago esto a diario - decia Gomamon paseandose entre los chicos

-Deberia de estar loco si lo hiciera . . . - decia V-mon a la orilla del lago, atras de el estaba Armadillomon y lo empujaba, V-mon salia a superficie y su exprecion lo decia todo

-Estan locos! todos quedaran en cama por la hipotermia que pescaran! - decia Sora en su ropa de dormir viendo a los chicos y digimons en el agua, Biyomon estaba atras de ella, la arroja tambien! -Bi, Bi, BIYOMON! COMO PUDISTE?! - la pequeña Biyomon solo reia al ver la cara de su amiga en el agua

-Aqui va el lider! - Tai corria y se lanzaba al agua

-Vaya, te decidiste al fin sempai

-C,c,c,callate, D,D,D,Davis - decia Tai temblando

Ken y Wormmon, Joe por la fuerza, e Izzy arrojado por Tentomon tambien se unieron al agua fria, jugaron un rato, olvidando las cosas malas, nada importaba en esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Termina aqui! fin del noveno capitulo, espero les haya gustado, a mi gusto mucho, si pienso darles habilidades nuevas a los elegidos, ya veran mas adelante, Jijimon y Babamon son digimons geniales que dejaron marca, espero no les moleste lo que escribi que les paso, solo les pido me tengan paciencia y me dejen saber que les parece, vale? aun vienen capitulos sin accion, se que quieren leer peleas, a los digimons y sus compañeros en batalla pateando el trasero del mal, pero aun hay cabos sueltos que atar, ya pronto les dare peleas, lo prometo! espero poder tener el proximo pronto


	10. buscando el objetivo

Vamos ya! decimo capitulo! decimo capitulo! aqui vamos! no debo mucho que decir mas que tendre mas tiempo para escribirles, gracias a mi nuevo trabajo tengo mas tiempo, bueno, eso no es importante, vamos a recapitular, Rahab, Agumon y Angewomon estan entrenando a los chicos para alcanzar su etapa ultra de nuevo, ademas Patamon y Gatomon con sus respectivos compañeros estan ademas aprendiendo de Angewomon (la de la isla file) el poder de usar la Flecha Vital, la cual es para sanar a la gente, V-mon con Davis estan aprendiendo de Agumon (el de la isla file) a dominar totalemente el poder del digiegg del Milagro, ademas de controlar los elementos, y finalmente, Rahab esta enseñando a Ken y Wormmon a usar la semilla de la oscuridad para usar su poder en beneficio del bien, vamos ya!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 10 "Buscando El Objetivo"

Aclaracion: No me pertenece digimon, es obvio, asi que dejenme en paz abogados, no obtengo ningun beneficio al hacer esto

Advertencia: lo mismo de la otra vez, puede contener lenguaje fuerte y esas cosas que hacen que la gente tipo "ned flanders" se percinen jajajajajajajaja

Tres dias han pasado desde que se inicio el entrenamiento, las cosas mejoraron bastante ya, los chicos dominan la digievolucion sincronizada sin problemas, ahora se llevan a cabo combates entre ellos, Greymon vs Garurumon, Togemon vs Ikkakumon y Birdramon vs Kabuterimon, estos ultimos en un combate aereo increible, los chicos pelean al lado de sus digimons o sobre ellos sin ningun miedo, gritan, saltan y se mueven al par, los de segunda generacion tienen un dominio mas y mas alto sobre los elementos siendo guiados por Davis y Magnamon, de igual modo estan al lado de ellos moviendose como uno, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon con Kari y TK ya dominan la Flecha Vital y varios ataques magicos mas bajo la tutela de Angewomon (de la isla file), y Ken y Stingmon han mostrado ser mucho mas fuertes que los demas al combinar el poder del emblema de la Bondad con la semilla de la oscuridad, ese mismo dia en el digimundo . . . .

-Los niños elegidos han hecho su trabajo! mi etapa mega esta lista para iniciar la union de ambos mundos de una vez por todas! Piedmon, Devimon y MetalEtemon quiero tengan listas las tropas para atacar, no quiero que tarden, eliminen a cada niño elegido que encuentren sin importar nada, he dado a cada uno ejercitos bastos para atacar en proporcion de diez a uno a cada niño elegido, esta claro?!

-SI! - respondia el ejercito oscuro a su lider Jashinmon sobre el trono

-Señor Jashinmon, el proceso para unir los mundos implica demasiada energia, cuanto tardara esto? - preguntaba Piedmon

-A que se debe tu pregunta Piedmon?

-Vera señor, los niños elegidos no han echo ni un movimiento, es probable que preparen un ataque pronto y hay que estar preparados, alguien que cuide su espalda mientras se cumple la union de mundos

-Estoy consiente de ello Piedmon, por quien me tomas!? ustedes esten listos para atacar, pase lo que pase no entren al mundo real hasta que la union este completa, asi sus poderes tendran mas ventaja, la union llevara tres dias enteros, y pase lo que pase en esos dias, no se acerquen, ahora alistense!

-SEÑOR! - los ejercitos desaparecian, Jashinmon se ponia de pie y entraba al cuarto atras de su trono, ahi de despojaba de su capa, y dibujaba un pentagrama con varios simbolos enorme en la sala de dicho lugar, se colocaba al centro y juntaba sus palmas, recitaba algo en un idioma desconocido por unos minutos, despues cerraba sus palmas una con la otra, el pentagrama empezaba a brillar y un campo de energia lo cubria, la union habia empezado!

Esa tarde los angeles con sus respectivos chicos meditaban en medio del cesped, algo los sacaba de concentracion de golpe! Kari se sostenia la cabeza como si le doliera, tambien TK, Tai que descansaba con Agumon al lado de ellos se acerco

-Que, que ocurre Kari, estas bien?

-Algo . . . algo perturba a la naturaleza, senti una corriente de energia oscura de repente

-Energia oscura? estas hablando en serio?

-Si Tai - interrumpio TK - de echo aun se siente, no nos permite concentrarnos totalmente, algo pasa - TK colocaba su palma en el cesped, cerraba los ojos y la levantaba, su mano temblaba un poco - mira, la corriente de oscuridad afecta mi flujo de energia tambien

-Es muy ligero pero tienen razon - Angewomon bajaba del techo frente a los demas - los chicos tienen razon, no quiero decirlo, pero creo . . . que ya empezo

-Ya empezo? que? de que hablas?

-La union de los mundos - decian Angewomon, Rahab y Agumon al unisono

-Que? hablas de unir el digimundo y el mundo humano? es lo mismo que paso cuando enfrentamos a Apocalymon

-Asi es Tai, creo que esta vez van en serio, veras el proceso apenas se sintio, eso quiere decir que esta llegando poco a poco, en unas horas una parte del digimundo sera visible en alguna parte del mundo y viceversa, la gente podra entrar a libertad y los digimons aqui, no habra forma de regresarlos al digimundo como hace seis años lo hicieron, deberan de . . . . deberan de destruirlos sin dudar, es la unica manera

-No, no podemos! debe de haber una manera de evitarlo! - grito TK - todos sabemos que hay digimons que entraran porque no saben que esta pasando, algo se debe de hacer al respecto

-En ese caso debemos ir al digimundo ya, hay que dar aviso a varias zonas para que no dejen pasar a nadie, algun voluntario?! - dijo Rahab

-No hay tiempo para voluntarios, vamos todos! - dijo Kari - DAVIS, NOS VAMOS!

-Que? Kari, quieres que vaya contigo? andando chicos, que esperan!

Tai, TK y Rahab les explicaron al resto lo que pudiera estar pasando, todos estaban preocupados y con obvia razon, apenas empezaban a dominar sus nuevas habilidades y ya habia empezado lo peor

-Davis y Ken usen a Imperialdramon para llevar a todos, traten de dar aviso a lugares que ya conozcan y ellos transmitan el mensaje, y por favor, a todos, no usen sus nuevas habilidades, no vamos a pelear, solo a dar alerta a todos, rapido!

Izzy abrio la puerta al digimundo, todos entraron e Imperialdramon se puso en marcha con todos a bordo

-Bien, vayamos de dos en dos nuevamente, Imperialdramon, pasa por nosotros en tres horas, daremos el aviso a la mayor region posible - dijo Izzy

-Yo voy con el joven Izzy! - dijo Angewomon tomandolo del brazo

-Angewomon tu y yo somos casi tan veloces como Imperialdramon, iremos solos

La angel se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la mirada.

Las regiones donde se separaron abarcaban varios cientos de kilometros, Kari se fue con Davis, Sora con Tai, Izzy con Mimi, Matt con Ken, Cody con TK, Yolei con Joe y obvio Rahab y Agumon como WarGreymon se fueron solos al igual que Angewomon, cada uno llego a una zona diferente y empezaron a decirle a todo mundo el peligro que se acercaba, muchos ya sabian de Jashinmon, otros no, algunos les costo trabajo creer lo que decian pero empezaron a distribuir el mensaje al final, que pronto podrian unirse ambos mundo y no era recomendable acercarse a la zona que se conectaba con el mundo humano.

El equipo de Tai y Sora con sus digimons llegaron a un pueblo donde la vida estaba casi extinta, solo algunos digimons quedaban vivos y los sacaron de esa zona

-Que paso aqui? fueron atacados? - pregunto Sora a un Mushromon herido que ayudaba a alguien a salir

-No, aqui es el centro de la energia de Jashinmon - le dijo el digimon

-De que hablas? nosotros vimos el lugar donde estallo la energia cuando nacio, es muy lejos de ahi - dijo Tai

-No, Jashinmon ya habia nacido hace tiempo, uso sus alas que absorven energia para juntarla, la concentracion de energia que ahora esta usando para unir su mundo con el nuestro esta abajo de nuestro pueblo, o eso creemos, fuimos los primeros en pelear con el, despues se retiro, nos quedamos aqui porque pensamos que el peligro habia pasado pero hace unas horas se abrio de golpe y la energia empezo a salir, ahora mismo sigue fluyendo, no sabemos cuanta sea pero si es para unir ambos mundos, debe ser enorme

-Joder, no lo puedo creer, eso quiere decir que toda la energia que les quito a Omegamon y al resto debe estar ahi, lo que significaria que muy probablemente si nos vencio con su poder

-Hablas en serio Tai! Rahab y Agumon dijeron que usaba ese poder contraatacarlos

-O pudo haberles echo creer eso, esos dos son muy buenos en cuanto a pelea, Jashimon es parte Demon, no? y el ayudo a esos dos a hacerse fuertes, es probable que ya tenia calculado algo asi, no me sorprenderia.

-Pero cuando batallamos contra el, no sabia quien era, lo reconocio hasta despues de que terminaron su digievolucion

-Rahab usa la semilla de la oscuridad como su poder, no crees que lo haya reconocido mientras peleaba?

-Es . . . es muy probable, recuerda lo que los chicos nos contaron de Demon y el señor Oikawa, podian llegar a la semilla como si esta los guiara.

-Maldicion, esto complica mas las cosas!

-Que hacemos Tai?

-Primero informar a los demas, le diremos a Izzy que guarde la localizacion de este lugar, evacuaremos la zona el varios kilometros, este puede ser el peor desastre que haya pasado en ambos mundos, y nosotros debemos evitarlo.

Sora mando el mensaje a Izzy, el a Angewomon y esta llego en unos minutos donde los chicos estaban, al llegar se cubria con ambos brazos y caia de rodillas!

-Que, que ocurre Angewomon!? - Sora corria a auxiliarla

-Esa, esa energia oscura es demasiado!

-Porque nosotros no la sentimos?

-Solo los digimons podemos sentirla tan cruda, tambien los digimons con poderes sagrados la sentimos como si nos golpeara, la Angewomon de Kari y MagnaAngemon hubieran caido antes, ahora que si ustedes estuvieran usando la digievolucion sincronizada es probable que tambien la hubieran sentido, es como un nucleo bajo la tierra, esa energia corre bajo el suelo hasta donde Jashinmon esta, debe de estar vulnerable ahora

-No lo creo Angewomon, conociendolo y lo que nos dijo este Mushromon, ya debe de tener un buen ejercito cubriendolo - dijo Tai - no es tan imbecil

-Es muy probable . . . vamonos de aqui, esta energia no deja de darme escalofrios, hay que sacar a estos digimons y ponerlos en un lugar seguro - Angewomon y los chicos se movilizaron, horas despues volvieron del digimundo, Tai, Sora y Angewomon contaron lo ocurrido, y lo terrible que ya era la situacion, estaban intranquilos, TK, Matt, Izzy, Cody y Joe hicieron unas llamadas, despues de comer algo y pasadas un par de horas, los padres de Matt y TK estaban ahi, la mama de Izzy el abuelo de Cody y el hermano de Joe, se reunieron en la sala y presentaron a Rahab y sus amigos a los adultos, les explicaron la situacion con detalles, poniendo a todos de nervios, les pidieron que hablaran con los padres del resto de los chicos de que se iban a quedar ahi por tiempo indefinido peleando contra esta nueva amenaza, que esa cabaña afuera de la ciudad iba a ser su cuartel . . . y que si les podian tener mas provisiones para los dias venideros ya que esas se estaban agotando, los familiares de los chicos accedieron y partieron a toda velocidad, Tai, Matt y Rahab salieron con ellos en el auto de Joe

-Para que querias venir, Rahab? - pregunto Matt al volante

-Quiero ir a un banco, quiero ayudarlos con los gastos que conyeva cuidar el fuerte

-De que hablas?

-Cuando mis padres murieron dejaron algo de dinero en una cuenta de banco, pero como me fui al digimundo no la he usado, saque un poco hace unos años para comprar cosas para el lugar como ropa y eso, pero no lo he tocado desde entonces

-No dijiste que eran . . . tu sabes

-Pobres? si, ese dinero estaba destinado a mi escuela futura, una casa nueva etc, esas cosas que a los padres les interesan

-Vaya, quien lo diria, puedes tener una fortuna y ni en cuenta - decia Tai echando su asiento atras

Llegaron al banco, Rahab entro con ayuda de Tai y Matt (segun Rahab, el no tenia ni idea de que hacer en esos casos) Tai le ayudo a pedir informes, la señorita que atendia muy amablemente les dijo con una enorme sorpresa que la cantidad que el joven Rahab disponia era de . . . .

-QUEEEE?! - gritaron los tres al unisono causando la sorpresa del banco, la señorita un poco nerviosa les repitio la cantidad, una cifra de 8 digitos de la cual solo se necesito una parte para cubrir lo que se necesitaba.

-No . . . no dijiste que era . . . ? - dijo Tai

-Ese dinero debio ser juntado despues que ambos obtuvieron ese trabajo - respondio Rahab abrazando su mochila con dinero.

-Que trabajo te hace juntar tanto?

-Algo que tenia que ver con oficinas del gobierno y eso, trabajaron unos ocho meses antes de . . .

-Esta bien, descuida, no era un interrogatorio - decia Matt tomandolo del hombro

-Claro, esta bien.

Al volver a la cabaña, todos seguian con sus entrenamientos, sus miradas decian todo, estaban listos para lo que viniera!

-Hey! descansen, vengan aqui - grito Tai, todos se acercaron, tomaron asiento, sus digimons y ellos se veian heridos, ya que el daño de batalla no les impedia tomar un baño, desayunar algo rapido y empezar el entrenamiento de nuevo - Rahab debe de dar un aviso, se que puede parecer precipitado pero confien en nosotros

-Veran, segun lo que nos conto Angewomon y el resto que vieron ese nucleo de energia oscura, no hay duda de que la union de nuestros mundos ya empezo, es bueno saber que siguen sus entrenamientos confiando en nosotros y en ustedes mismos para mejorar diario, pero no deben de sobre esforzarse, es bueno entrenar como descansar por igual, he visto que van pocos dias pero su progreso ha sido increible, deben de saber esto . . . mañana iran a pelear

-Rahab! no puedes idiota! sabes lo que pasara! - grito Angewomon

-Lo se Angewomon, por eso Agumon y yo no iremos, tampoco Ken ni tu, debes de concentrarte mas, debes de reunir mas energia, para cuando los chicos lleguen de la batalla, tal vez no lo sabes Ken, pero Demon como uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio puede hacer con la semilla de la oscuridad lo que quieran, y lo ultimo que quiero es que seamos sus marionetas y pelear contra ellos, te queda claro?

-Claro, esta bien Rahab - contesto Ichujouji presionando su puño con fuerza ante la noticia

-Rahab, V-mon y Davis tampoco deben de ir, sus niveles con el digiegg han alcanzado un punto muy alto y podriamos intentar eso que dijiste - dijo Agumon

-Estas seguro Agumon?

-Totalmente!

-Que? pero debemos pelear! no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos solos! - V-mon se levanto para decir eso

-Lo se V-mon, pero con las nuevas habilidades de los chicos sera mas probable vencer a la mega etapa, deben de entender, la etapa ultimate no sabemos que sera capaz, asi que necesitamos estar preparados para todo

-Pero Agumon! Magnamon es mucho mas fuerte! sera mas facil asi!

-V-mon ya basta! - grito Davis

-Davis . . .

-Lo se V-mon, me siento igual, pero cuando decidimos confiar en ellos, aprendiste todo esto, yo mas que nadie ve cuanto has progresado, hay un abismo inmenso entre tus habilidades de ahora como Magnamon y las que usaste al vencer a Kimeramon, escuchalo por favor

-Davis . . . esta bien . . . esta bien, Agumon, disculpa

-Esta bien, chicos descansen, mañana en la tarde iran a batallar! dejen los nervios fuera, vayan a donde Jashinmon une los mundos, no se acerquen al nuecleo de energia, aun no es tiempo, debemos esperar a que el nucleo se haga menos poderoso - dijo Rahab

-Que?! estas diciendo que debemos esperar a que se unan mas los mundos? - dijo TK

-No lo quiero decir asi TK, pero si, cuando el nucleo sea mas debil lo destruiremos y de esa forma si quiere seguir uniendo los mundos tendra que usar sus poderes propios y tendremos una ventaja mas grande, Angewomon vio el tamaño del nucleo, ella nos dira si disminuyo cuando vayamos a destruirlo

-Y si el tamaño no disminuye? que haremos

-Lo destruiremos cueste lo que cueste

-No digas eso! si Angewomon cayo del cielo apenas llego al area que te hace pensar que sera tan facil?! ademas si tu o Ken van seran usados por Jashinmon, tus poderes son inmensos, y tu dijiste que Ken tambien ha progresado bastante, no pienso permitir que los poderes de ambos sean usados para el mal!

-Te agradezco eso TK, pero nuestros poderes aun no son capaces de hacer nada en este lugar, y si no disminuyen . . . habra que ir todos

-Entonces vayamos todos a destruir eso ahora! y detengamos la union de mundos!

-Si vamos todos ahora es probable que absorba esa energia para su poder

-Es cierto TK, la union de los mundos podria ser solo una distraccion - dijo Kari - a estas alturas y con todas esas batallas no hemos averiguado nada, ni una pista de su objetivo, solo hemos batallado y batallado, ahora vemos esto, es un objetivo muy simple para un digimon de sus capacidades, porque tardar tanto en unirlos? MaloMyotismon no se compara a el y en unos minutos cubrio de oscuridad ambos mundos, ademas en todas las batallas despues de vencerlo pudo habernos desaparecido con su nuevo poder, pero nos dejo ir.

-Nunca lo vi asi, Kari tiene razon, que buscara? - dijo Izzy

-El mismo se proclama Digimon Dios de la Destruccion y la Muerte, eso nos dice mucho y a la vez nada - decia Joe - si une los mundos seguro que esperara a que vayamos a atacar pensando derrotarnos

-Y si evitamos eso sera lo mismo, esperara a que vayamos a pelear - decia Cody - que dificil, alguien sabe que pasara si se unieran los dos mundos?

Los digimons negaban con la cabeza

-Bien, solo hay una forma de saberlo, le preguntaremos a una persona - Izzy abria su computadora, se conectaba con Genai - hola señor Genai, hace mucho que no se conecta con nosotros, ocurrio algo?

-Hola digielegidos! lamento la ausencia, estaba ocupado con las bestias sagradas arreglando unas cosas para la batalla, que ocurre, me he perdido estos dias, por lo que me conto Rosemon la situacion es muy grave

-Asi es Genai, Jashinmon es demasiado poderoso, lo derrotamos tres veces ya, cada vez incrementa su poder mas y mas, nada comparado con la anterior, ahora los mundos se estan juntando de nuevo, pero esta vez es poco a poco, sabe cual es el objetivo de Jashinmon? o que pasara si se juntan totalmente los mundos?

-Es critico . . . si los mundos se juntasen y se hicieran uno solo, no habria forma de mandar a los digimons a un lugar seguro como hace seis años, los digimons salvajes atacarian a los desconocidos es decir a los humanos, y los humanos no se quedarian atras, atacaran a los invasores sin pensar, asi como hace años vimos al borrar las investigaciones sobre el digimundo, podrian pensar en capturarlos y usarlos para la guerra, ambos mundos serian un caos

-Claro! y toda esa energia negativa seria mas y mas energia para Jashinmon! - grito Davis

-Cierto Davis! asi como los pensamientos negativos de los niños hacian mas fuerte a MaloMyotismon, esta vez serian todo el odio, miedo y tristeza de una guerra de humanos contra digimons - dijo Kari

-Es un buena teoria, pero . . . y despues de tener toda esa energia, que? - pregunto Izzy

-Bueno, Jashinmon es la union de Apocalymon y Demon, que objetivos tenian cada uno? - pregunto Genai

-Bien . . . Apocalymon solo queria destruir todo sin importar que

-Cierto, tenia mucho rencor hacia el digimundo porque segun el, el digimundo lo trato mal y le causo mucho sufrimiento - dijo Mimi

-Y de Demon . . . no lo recuerdo, se que queria las semillas de la oscuridad para incrementar su poder - dijo Yolei - tu lo sabes, Ken?

-Pues . . . es probable que queria dominar ambos mundos con su poder

-Son objetivos muy diferentes, cual sera?

-No podemos esperar a que actue, niños elegidos hay que actuar - dijo Genai

-Lo dice muy facil señor, no he visto accion de usted en esta batalla - decia Rahab dando un paso al frente

-Quien eres tu?

-Rahab, elegido del Milagro y el mas nuevo en el equipo, un gusto

-E, eres el nuevo elegido? un gusto conocerte

-Usted que tanto sabe del digimundo, me podria conseguir unos datos que podrian ayudarnos?

-Hare lo posible, el flujo de energia esta afectando las cosas aqui

-Bien, Angewomon, dile lo que necesitas

-Bueno, señor Genai, cierto, soy Angewomon, necesitare su ayuda, vera, hay un nucleo de energia que transmite el poder a Jashinmon, segun Tai y Sora eso se activo en cuanto la union de mundos empezo, ahora quiero que busque los lugares donde peleamos contra el, quiero ver si hay venas que conducian energia hacia ese lugar

-Dame un momento . . . . . . - Genai se veia revisando unos aparatos atras de el - en efecto! habia venas de energia que transmitian esa fuerza al nucleo que me dices, es increible, son muchos kilometros, pero aun asi es muy poco espacio lo que abarca en el digimundo total, que tiene esto que ver?

-Vera, ahora transmita esos puntos al mundo real, que posicion tienen?

-Espera . . . mira, estan en el mar, algunas en tierra, no tiene ningun sentido

-Bien ahora, ponga ese nucleo de energia en el centro del planeta, y extienda esas venas de energia hasta que tengan algun patron

-Seguro . . . no, no veo ningun patron, siguen igual, unas en tierra, otras en agua, nada seguro

-Que raro . . . . pense que mostrarian algun patron . . .

-Señor Genai, haga rotar el nucleo con las venas de energia! - grito Izzy - debe de haber algo si lo gira!

-Claro . . . . . no puede ser!

-Que ocurre?

-Estas . . . estan en las mismas seis puertas que usamos en el mundo hace seis años!

-Que?! habla en serio!? - grito Izzy

-Totalmente, no me puedo equivocar, el espacio es muy poco pero como dijo Angewomon si extendemos las venas de energia hasta alcanzar la superficie y las rotamos como dijiste Izzy, son esas puertas, las de Paris, Hong Kong, Moscu, Mexico, Nueva York y Sidney.

-Pero las puertas fueron cerradas con el estallido de energia hace mucho, no?

-Eso no es lo importante, cuando los mundos se unan de nada serviran las puertas, regiones del digimundo se inundaran con los oceanos del mundo humano y viceversa, ademas esos seis puntos son estrategicos, tienen algo en especial, por algo sus puertas fueron las elegidas hace seis años - termino Genai

-Cuanto crees que tarde la union de los mundos al ritmo que lleva? - pregunto Angewomon

-Es probable que unos tres dias enteros, tal vez unas horas mas, Rosemon esta recolectando informacion ahora mismo, seguire investigando, como les dije hay unas cosas que estamos averiguando y preparando con las bestias sagradas para la batalla, por favor no se arriesguen demasiado

-Descuida, tendremos cuidado, muchas gracias Genai - dijo Izzy

-Les informare cuando tenga listo eso, cuidense niños elegidos - Genai finalizo la transmision

-Angewomon, preparate, usaremos la energia que tengas mañana mismo, listo Agumon? - dijo Rahab

-Claro Rahab!

-Rahab eres pendejo o que?! no puedes hacer eso, no tienes idea del daño que te causaste al actuar tan impertinente, no quieras hacer lo mismo y llevarte a Agumon en tus tonterias, no lo permitire!

-Lo debo de hacer, debo de ayudarlos! no entiendes?! si no me quieres ayudar ire como estoy, no me importa - Davis corria a golpear a Rahab tirandolo

-Ella tiene razon, actuas como un pendejo total, no estas para la batalla, nos dijiste a V-mon y a mi que esperaramos y con todo nuestro pesar aceptamos, ahora tu no haces caso a lo que te dice quien te quiere ayudar y proteger?!

-Pelear a ciegas hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida porque crees que debes hacerlo, o que asi pagaras lo que hiciste no esta bien, confia en tus amigos y confia en ti mismo - dijo Ken

-Piensas solo en lo que puedes lograr pero no en lo que podrias perder, piensa en lo que ocasionaras si te llega a pasar algo peor, en quienes sufriran . . . - decia Sora agachandose por Rahab tomandolo de la mano

-Chicos . . . disculpen . . . solo . . . pensaba en mi . . . disculpa Angewomon, Agumon, disculpen mi actitud . . .

-Ya tranquilo, no es la primera vez que actuas como soquete - decia Agumon abrazandolo por el hombro

-La ventaja es que ahora tienes amigos que evitaran que cometas esas tonterias! - Angewomon se ponia a la altura del tirado Rahab

-Amigos . . . es palabra no me cabia aun . . . amigos, ahora tengo mas de ellos con quienes contar, amigos que no solo me seguiran en mis actos, sino amigos que me detendran cuando este equivocado - decia Rahab sonriendo

-Asi es, estamos contigo! - dijo Tai

-Yo con gusto te golpeare de nuevo - decia Davis

-Venga, arriba tipo rudo - decia Matt ayudando al herido

-Es muy tarde, vamos a comer algo, me ayudas, Sora?

-Claro Mimi, vamos

-Davis, ayudemos tambien

-Claro Kari, ya mismo - el de pelo marron se movia feliz a la cocina

-Podre la mesa, ayudame Ken por favor

-Si Yolei.

Esa noche pasada la comida, sentados en la sala, prepararon un plan para mañana

-Como quedamos, nosotros tres nos quedaremos, tambien Davis y Ken, ataquen sin pensarlo, Yolei y Cody ustedes usan el fuego y la tierra respectivamente, ustedes daran fuego de cobertura con Joe e Izzy, ustedes Matt, Tai, Sora y Mimi atacaran el cuerpo de Jashinmon, ustedes TK y Kari se encargaran de estar juntando poder para sanar a los chicos si es necesario, traten de no atacar mucho, viendo la situacion no dudo que el digimundo les brinde su energia apenas hablen, y . . . no se acerquen al nucleo de energia, esta claro, si vencen a la mega etapa no duden en salir de ahi, no se queden a averiguar su poder por nada del mundo!

-Claro, ten por seguro que ganaremos! - decia TK

-No lo dudo TK

Esa noche descansaron con algo de trabajo, todos, incluso los que no pelearan, al dia siguiente Joe despertaba a todos, un reportaje en television daba las malas noticias, todos estaba en la sala frente al televisor

-"Ahora un reporte especial, esta mañana nos llego el aviso de que ciertas partes de la parte sur del continete Africano se vieron bajo el agua, tambien varias zonas cambiaron su vegetacion, asi mismo hay avistamientos de creaturas como hace seis años, esto ultimo aun no esta confirmado pero seguiremos investigando" - termino el reportaje

-Ya empezo . . . ya estan juntas varias zonas de nuestros mundos, andando chicos! a pelear! - dijo Tai

Abrieron la puerta al digimundo, estaban ahi, Rosemon estaba esperandolos

-Listos? espero tengan energias, el castillo de Jashinmon esta algo lejos esta vez - dijo ella

-Claro, estamos listos, tenemos un as bajo la manga!

-Puedo saber cual es, joven Yagami?

-Ya lo veras! tu guianos!

Las etapas de campeon de varios se vieron en un instante, y los que no volaban fueron con otros, minutos despues veian el castillo en los cielos de Jashinmon, no habia enemigos custodiando afuera, pero la energia que emanaba era tetrica

-Bueno . . . creo que me unire a la pelea esta vez . . . . - decia Rosemon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui viene la accion de nuevo! disculpen si les aburrieron los anteriores capitulos, ahora si ya empezo, es el primer paso a la batalla final, ya veran, el siguiente capitulo los hara llorar . . . ok, tal vez no tanto asi pero les prometo que les gustara, una vez mas disculpen la falta de accion, los leo pronto!


	11. perdiendo la luz y la esperanza parte 1

Onceavo capitulo! ahora si es hora de la pelea! veamos que tal les va a los digielegidos contra la etapa mega de Jashinmon, como lo prometi, este capitulo tendra accion y drama, algo de humor, sorpresas etc, ya no digo mas, mejor recapitulamos y empezamos ya, vale? bien, en el capitulo anterior vimos muchas cosas, el progreso de los chicos con su entrenamiento, la digievolucion sincroniza es un exito, sus habilidades mejoraron en unos dias solamente, los primeros elegidos y sus digimons pelean a la par, como uno solo, mas sin embargo no se ha notado nada en cuanto a la ultra etapa que dijo Rahab y Agumon, los elegidos mas jovenes con sus campeones digimon son capaces de dominar elementos como Davis y Magnamon, Ken ya usa el poder de la semilla a un nivel moderado pero a libertad total con Wormmon, la union de ambos mundos que hablo Jashinmon ya inicio, los elegidos dieron aviso en el digimundo de lo que podria pasar y que era mejor no acercarse al mundo humano, Genai les ayudo descifrando algo, un nucleo de energia oscura que encontraron Sora y Tai estaba conectado a varias partes, esas partes en el mundo real eran las seis zonas en el mundo que se visitaron hace seis años para regresar a los digimons al digimundo, ahora el grupo de Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Yolei, TK y Kari se adentro para derrotar a la mega etapa de Jashinmon!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 11 "Perdiendo la Luz y la Esperanza" Parte 1

Aclaracion: no obtengo ningun beneficio de esto, ya que no soy dueño de digimon ni eso

Advertencia: puede contener leguaje fuerte, antisonante y demas cosas que hacen que varios se persinen.

-Listo Agumon?!

-Claro que si Tai!

-Adelante! - ambos chicos corrian en direccion a la enorme roca flotante que tenia arriba el castillo de Jashinmon . . .

-Puedo saber como subiran eso par de locos? - decia Sora atras, haciendolos detenerse de golpe, miraban hacia arriba de la imponente roca

-Buena pregunta - decian ambos

-Suban, Birdramon y yo los llevaremos - los chicos apenados subian, Izzy llevaba a Matt y Gabumon y a Joe y Gomamon en Kabuterimon, Yolei a Cody y Armadillomon y a Mimi con Palmon en Aquilamon, los angeles llevaban a sus compañeros, al llegar arriba, Rosemon les decia que se prepararan, caminaban varios pasillos adentro y arriba, al final daban con la sala del trono, estaba vacia, Rosemon se acercaba a una puerta cercana y la intentaba abrir pero . . . el suelo temblaba, se rompia, y de abajo salia Jashinmon volando, extendia sus alas . . .

-Han venido . . . veo que mi esclavo no vino, tuvo miedo? - decia Jashinmon

-El no es tu esclavo! deja de decir estupideses! - gritaba Sora

-Ya veo, se gano su confianza, es bueno con las palabras debo admitirlo!

-Callate! Birdramon! Meteoros Fugaces! - el ave disparaba pero no causaban efecto en el mega digimon

-Asi que vienen en serio . . . pero con esos campeones mediocres no lograran nada . . . ! - Jashinmon lanzaba sus cadenas al ataque, Agumon y Tai bajaban de Birdramon y corrian juntos hacia el digimon . . .

-Tai . . . !

-Agumon! estoy listo . . .

-Ahora! - gritaban al unisono, la digievolucion se llevaba a cabo, Greymon salia de esa luz con Tai en su hombro, seguian corriendo hacia el enemigo . . .

-Joven Yagami, Greymon, no ataquen solos es muy peligroso! - grito Rosemon

-Este es el as bajo la manga . . . listo Greymon?

-Siempre Tai! . . . . Greymon Ultra Digivols a . . . . . . . METALGREYMON!

Este volaba con Tai en su hombro tambien, tacleando a Jashinmon contra una pared, despues lo detiene con su enorme garra metalica y la suelta haciendo que la explocion los arroje hacia atras!

-GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS! - gritaron ambos, las Gigas impactan y destrozan parte de la estructura, estos retroceden dejando boquiabiertos a todos

-C,cuando lograron eso! - grito Matt

-Cuando ustedes lo hicieron tambien, que esperan, con ese poder no lograran nada! - dijeron ambos de nuevo, definitivamente eran uno solo, miraban, hablaban y se movian igual. ademas Tai tenia los caninos mas grandes, como los de MetalGreymon, ademas de las mismas rayas azules que el metalico tenia en la cara y cuerpo.

-Matt . . . creamos en nosotros!

-Claro Gabumon! - Matt tomo el digivice y se preparo

-Gabumon Digivols a . . . Garurumon! - Matt subio a su compañero y corrieron al lado de los otros . . .

-Sabes que estare a tu lado Garurumon . . . animo!

-Garurumon Ultra Digivols A . . . . . . WEREGARURUMON! - Matt estaba de pie al lado de el - asi que este es el resultado de la digievolucion sincronizada - dijeron ambos, Matt reflejaba una mirada con unos ojos como los de WereGarurumon, mas . . . bestial por si decirlo, y tambien tenia las rayas purpura de WereGarurumon.

Jashinmon salia de los escombros, sacaba sus garras carmesi y preparaba las garras metalicas y atacaba, los nuevos equipos se movian por el lugar esquivando todo . . .

-Armadillomon, a nosostros nos encomendaron cubrirlos, vamos, pelearemos juntos tambien!

-Claro Cody! . . . . Armadillomon Digivols a . . . . . . ANKYLOMON! - Cody estaba de pie en el lomo del digimon acorazado, ahora el chico colocaba las manos en el lomo del digimon, este al mismo tiempo las colocaba en la tierra y un par de rocas enormes salia haciendo que las garras metalicas chocaran contra ellas! - ESTE PODER ES INCREIBLE! - gritaron ambos moviendose por el lugar defendiendo a los atacantes

-Yolei, concentremonos tambien, lista!

-Claro Aquilamon ataquemos! . . . . AROS DE FUEGO! - ambos habian alcanzado la sincronia, Aquilamon disparaba la nueva tecnica haciendo retroceder las garras carmesi un poco

-Birdramon, vamos tambien, no te fallare a ti ni a mis amigos! - grito Sora sobre Birdramon

-Asi se habla Sora, no desperdiciaremos el entrenamiento! . . . . . . Birdramon Ultra Digivols A . . . . . . GARUDAMON! - el enorme digimon aparecia con la chica en su hombro, su tamaño hacia que atravesara el techo y las paredes mas de lo que MetalGreymon lo habia echo!

-LAS ALAS DE ESPADA! - gritaron las recien llegadas impactando a Jashinmon, Sora presentaba marcas en su cara, eran unas marcas similares a los diseños que portaba en su cara Garudamon, ella los tenia en sus mejillas como pinturas tribales

-Mimi, tambien nos encargaron atacar, vamos a ir? - preguntaba Palmon

-Claro que si Palmon, concentrate, prometo que si ganamos te preparare ese arroz que tanto te gusta con crema batida!

-Eh?! . . . asi sera mas dificil concentrarse . . .

-Que dijiste . . . . ?

-Palmon Digivols a . . . . . TOGEMON! - el cactus luchador tenia a Mimi en un puño - disculpa por esto Mimi, pero nuestro tipo de combate es aereo - el cactus arrojaba a Mimi al aire y una enorme rosa la sostenia de caer - Togemon Ultra Digivols a . . . . . LILIMON! - al salir ambas de la luz de la digievolucion, Mimi presentaba las marcas de la ropa de Lilimon marcadas en sus brazos cual tatuajes

-Lo logramos Lilimon! - gritaba la Tachikawa feliz

-Claro que si Mimi, ahora a atacar, estas lista, no me dejes sola!

-Claro que no!

-CAÑON DE FLOR! - Mimi hacia los mismos movimientos que su compañera y Lilimon disparaba derribando a Jashinmon una vez mas

-Izzy, nos estamos perdiendo la diversion!

-Claro Kabuterimon, aunque estoy un poco nervioso de que digievoluciones

-Porque Izzy?

-Solo miralos, todos han adquirido rasgos de los digimons, y yo . . . bueno, no te ofendas, pero no se me veria bien un cuerno como el tuyo . . . o tu mandibula

-O cuatro brazos

-Que?! cuales son las posibilidades de que pase eso?

-No lo se, es nuestra primera Digievolucion sincronizada, quieres que me quede asi?

-No, Kabuterimon . . . digievoluciona!

-Kabuterimon Ultra Digimons a . . . . . MEGAKABUTERIMON! - el inmenso insectoide destruia mas de la estructura haciendo colapsar el suelo que quedaba cayendo varios niveles, Joe y Gomamon estaban cayendo!

-Joe! vamos a digievolucionar!

-Adelante Gomamon!

-Gomamon Digivols a . . . . . Ikkakumon! . . . . Ikkakumon Ultra Digivols a . . . . . . . ZUDOMON! - el portador del martillo de cromidizon caia con Joe en su hombro destruyendo mas aun el lugar, llegando hasta la planta baja del castillo!

Al disiparse el humo, Izzy se revisaba la cara, no habia cuernos o mandibulas extra, tampoco brazos extra, todo se veia normal, Joe sin embargo tenia un cuerno como Zudomon, sus brazos se veian mas fuertes, y su dentadura mostraba unos caninos mas grandes . . . .

-MARTILLO VOLCAN! - gritaron al unisono Joe y Zudomon agitando el martillo de arriba a abajo golpeando a Jashinmon mientras caia enterrandolo en el suelo! - estamos listos! - rugieron al unisono levantando sus puños

-TRUENO MORTAL! - gritaron Izzy y MegaKabuterimon impactando al enemigo en el crater donde quedo!

-El . . . el superior Joe se ve impresionante - dijo Sora incredula

-Vaya que si - dijeron Mimi y Lilimon

-Creo que fue porque se encontraba en una situacion de peligro cuando digievolucionaron, seguramente por eso sus rasgos cambiaron tanto - dijo Izzy

-Es hora de nuestro trabajo, vamos TK - dijo Angemon sacando al chico volando, Angewomon saco a Kari tambien - Angemon Ultra Digivols a . . . . . MAGNAANGEMON!

Los digimons se pusieron a meditar en el cielo con los chicos en sus hombros, despues de un momento ambos bajaban de los hombros de sus compañeros ayudados con unas alas de luz color rosa para Kari y doradas para TK, ambos estaban portando los mismos lazos que los angeles tenian, el dorado que MagnaAngemon tenia cruzado en el pecho y el rosa que Angewomon tenia en sus brazos, el aura para recolectar energia estaba sobre ellos, trabajando!

-Vaya, esos eran los ases en la manga eh? creo que ganaremos! - dijo Rosemon

-Nuevos poderes . . . no son los mismo que hace tiempo . . . creen que eso bastara?! - gritaba Jashinmon elevandose con sus garras metalicas del agujero donde cayo - ingenuos . . . BIG BANG INFERNAL!

Los digimons disparaban sus ataques haciendo explocion todo, nadie retrocedia esta vez!

(comentario del autor: los digimons y los chicos pelean juntos, pero los chicos NO realizan ataques, solo gritan y algunos hacen los moviemientos de dicha tecnica, como Matt la Garra de Lobo o Joe el Martillo Volcan, eso es la digievolucion sincronizada, pensar, sentir y actuar como uno, ahora cada vez que hable un chico, saben que hablan el y su digimon, vale? espero no haberlos confundido, lamento la interrupcion, seguimos)

Jashinmon se veia rodeado de los digimons, todos estaban con sus compañeros, sus miradas eran decididas, ahora el enemigo juntaba sus palmas y las cerraba . . .

-Bendicion del Infierno! - la explocion los hacia retroceder y el estaba en el cielo!

-Nosotros vamos por el - grito Tai, MetalGreymon se elevo y ataco con su garra metalica, Jashinmon la esquivaba sin problemas y golpeaba a MetalGreymon de forma impresionante, ahora lo sujetaba del cuerno de su nariz y volaba en picada para arrojarlo en el suelo!

-Yo lo detengo! - gritaron Sora Y Garudamon

-Te ayudaremos - dijo Izzy, ambos digimons gigantes se elevaban, mientras lo hacian veian a WereGarurumon corriendo sobre ellos hacia arriba, al llegar al cuerno de MegaKabuterimon saltaba atacaba a Jashinmon!

-GARRA DE LOBO! - ha dado en el blanco, Jashinmon se estrella contra la pared!

MegaKabuterimon y Garudamon detienen poco a poco la caida de MetalGreymon . . .

-Vamos nosotros ahora! - gritaban Mimi y Joe

-CAÑON DE FLOR! - el golpe hace que Jashinmon destroze varios muros hacia atras, ahora Zudomon corre cargando de poder su martillo . . .

-MARTILLO VOLCAN! - Jashinmon detiene el martillo de Zudomon antes del impacto!

-Ya me estan cansando! - grita el herido digimon oscuro

-Lo mismo decimos! - era Yolei que venia de pie sobre Aquilamon disparando sus Aros Explosivos distrayendo a Jashinmon . . . .

-Cañon de Flor! - Lilimon volvia a golpearlo, este caia y Zudomon al fin lo golpeaba de lleno con su poderoso martillo! la explocion destruia todos los muros cercanos . . . .

-Estara vencido? - decia Rosemon que llegaba con el resto

-No, Omegamon e Imperialdramon lo atacaron con mas que esto y era la ultra etapa - decia Tai

-Es cierto . . . no quiero decirlo pero lo senti muy facil - decia Izzy

-Bromeas? viste cuantos ataques fueron? - grito Mimi

-Lo se, solo esten atentos, tomen su distancia

El humo se disipaba, Jashinmon no estaba!

-Que carajos! - grito Matt

-Aqui elegidos! - Jashinmon estaba arriba de ellos! justo en medio de los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza que batallaban por no perder la concentracion! el enemigo presentaba una sonrisa macabra, su rostro tenia una marca de golpe que se veia terrible, al parecer por el martillo de Zudomon . . . . - BIG BANG INFERNAL! - la esfera de energia es increiblemente grande, la dispara de inmediato! esta entra destruyendo todo lo que toca a una velocidad sorprendente

-Ni locos podriamos detenerla, todos salgan de aqui! - grito Izzy, todos volaban fuera, WereGarurumon corrio a donde MetalGreymon y subio con Matt, Zudomon era elevado por MegaKabuterimon y Garudamon, todos iban a su maxima velocidad, pero la energia impactaba antes de que salieran, haciendo estallar todo!

El castillo vuela en pedazos, los digimons son arrojados cual trapos, la esfera no se detiene, entra en la roca que sostenia todo eso y la hace estallar tambien, todos acaban cayendo entre escombros del castillo y la roca . . . .

Los elegidos de la Esperanza y Luz miran hacia abajo, solo un pequeño cubo, lo que parecia una habitacion ha quedado flotando despues de la explocion . . . los angeles miran a Jashinmon

-Este . . . este no es el original - decia Angewomon

-Cierto . . . este y el anterior era replicas, su poder es mucho mas grande que el anterior, el original debe de estar dentro de ese cubo que quedo!

-Estas seguro MagnaAngemon?

-Totalmente TK . . . no se si podremos solo nosotros contra el!

-Deben bajar, no pierdan la concentracion, por favor Kari, TK, no dejen de ser uno con nosotros! - dijo Angewomon

-Jamas Angewomon! pelearemos juntas! - dijo Kari

-No podremos pelear y protegerlos, es duro pero es la verdad TK - dijo MagnaAngemon

-Pero MagnaAngemon! ya viste el incremento de poder de ellos!

-TK! usaremos los poderes que nos heredaron! - dijo Kari

-Que? claro! aun tenemos esa opcion, seguro seran mas fuertes si a la digievolucion sincronizada le agregamos . . . .

-El JiBa Modo! - gritaron TK y Kari a la vez!

Kari y TK bajaban con la ayuda de sus alas de luz, al llegar a tierra se pusieron en posicion de loto y las alas crecieron de brillo y tamaño, arriba los angeles sentian el poder llegar . . .

-Ya veo, usaran la herencia de Jijimon y Babamon! - dijo MagnaAngemon

-Seamos uno con Kari y TK! - dijo Angewomon colocandose al otro lado de Jashinmon

-Nuestros latidos se estan sincronizando, cierto MagnaAngemon? ahora puedo ver con tus ojos, dejame ayudarte, dejame ser tus alas de Esperanza! - decia TK en sus pensamientos

-Asi es TK, siento tu Esperanza en mi corazon, ayudame a llegar mas lejos! . . .

-Angewomon . . . es triste, pero como ojos de Luz que soy, veo una oscuridad terrible que no puede ser guiada al buen camino de nuevo . . . . es una oscuridad que tenemos que . . . . - decia Kari pensando

-Asi es Kari . . . no tenemos otra opcion, y nos corresponde a nosotras salvar la Luz del nuevo dia, ayudame por favor . . .

-Claro que si Angewomon!

-BENDICION DEL INFIERNO! - gritaba Jashinmon creando una explocion a todo su alrededor hasta llegar a los angeles de la Luz y la Esperanza . . . ! al disiparse el humo, ellos estaban intactos, vestian unas ropas como las de Jijimon y Babamon, Angewomon tenia un collar como el de Babamon tambien, y sus bastones con forma de escoba para Angewomon y de garra para MagnaAngemon, este ultimo habia perdido todos sus pares de alas y ahora un par de resplandecientes alas doradas brillaba en su espalda, y Angewomon unas de una brillante Luz blanca . . . .

-MagnaAngemon! JiBa Modo! . . .

-Angewomon! JiBa Modo! . . .

-LISTOS PARA LA BATALLA! - gritaron al unisono . . .

Mientras en el mundo real, Rahab regañaba a Ken y Davis

-Como lograron la digievolucion DNA con tan enorme falta de coordinacion!

-Lo siento sempai . . . - decia Davis cabisbajo

-Nada de sempai! no quiero que alguien tan poco talentoso me llame sempai!

-Entiende que es dificil, es algo nuevo - decia Ken

-No tiene nada de dificil, es lo mismo que hacer la digievolucion DNA normal

-No tiene nada de normal! yo no estoy acostumbrado a recibir la energia oscura, se siente terrible . . . sin ofender Ichijouji

-Descuida Davis, a decir verdad . . . el brillo del digiegg del Milagro tambien me dificulta un poco las cosas

-Pero deben de superarlos, esas son las armas para la batalla, se que es dificil pero piensen, Kari y Yolei estan batallando por ustedes sin dudar ahora mismo, tienen esperanza en ustedes para ir a pelear a sus lados despues.

-Porque mencionas a Kari y Yolei? - pregunto Davis

-Davis . . . por favor, tus ojos y acciones dicen todo cuando la vez - dijo Rahab con la mirada entrecerrada

-Bueno, si, me gusta pero Yolei porque? es algo tonta, ademas tiene un caracter explosivo, es muy caprichosa y no es muy bonita . . . cierto Ichijouji? - Davis volteo a ver a Ken, este tenia una el puño cerrado y la tipica vena en la cabeza cuando se esta enojado - ah . . . ya veo . . . disculpa Ichijouji, no era mi intencion

-Es . . . esta bien Davis . . .

-En serio? wow, que amable, contrastas mucho con ella, ella es tan malvada y caprichosa que ya me hubiera golpeado varias veces y me hubiera arrojado algo! - Davis reia, segundos despues Ken le golpeaba en la cabeza con mucha fuerza

-Davis . . . ahora creo que es por ti que no logran digievolucionar - dijo Rahab

-Que? por mi y V-mon?

-No, solo tu

-QUE?!

-Tan solo mira, Wormmon y V-mon siguen intentando unir sus poderes y lo logran sin problema - en efecto, los poderes de Wormmon y V-mon se veian juntos, una aura dorada y morado oscuro los cubria - creo que tu caracter tan contrastante con el de Ken dificulta eso

-Pero . . . Wormmon y V-mon tienen caracteres similares a los de nosotros, como es posible eso?

-Bueno, ellos lograron la DNA, asi que el lazo de "ser uno mismo" surgio desde ahi, despues se volvio algo natural conforme ustedes creaban mas y mas lazos sin mencionar todas las batallas etc, ahora que deben de juntar la DNA con la sincronia es algo mas dificil, como dijo Davis antes, al parecer no has sido cubierto de Luz del Milagro y Davis no ha sido cubierto de oscuridad.

-Que hare entonces? Ichijouji se esfuerza demasiado y yo no puedo

-No digas eso Davis, tambien es parte mi culpa

-Dejen de sentir lastima por ustedes, recuerden el momento de la DNA, que ocurrio? traten de pensar cosas que los hagan sentir eso - dijo Rahab de pie

-Intentemoslo Davis, no le fallemos a nuestros amigos!

-Claro Ichijouji!

-Es mas . . . claro! porque no se me ocurrio eso? veran tengo una idea, V-mon, Wormmon, vengan aqui . . . - Rahab decia algo a los digimons, se ponian en marcha, minutos despues, Angewomon y Agumon salian al ver un enorme brillo, un rugido se escuchaba y los dejaba sorprendidos . . . .

-LO LOGRARON! - gritaban Angewomon y Agumon al ver al imponente ser enfrente de ellos.

Mientras, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon batallaban a toda velocidad contra Jashinmon usando su JiBa Modo, el enemigo disparaba varios ataques de poder que ellos rechazaban con sus bastones y disparaban ataques que eran bloqueados por las alas del enemigo

-Ya veo, sus poderes han crecido de forma increible, los angeles de la Luz y la Esperanza, se veran perdidos en esta batalla! - decia el enemigo

-Nada nos vencera, de ningun modo! - gritaba Angewomon

-Ataquemos Angewomon!

-FUERZA EN LA UNION! - ambos volaban usando sus bastones para atrapar a Jashinmon y lo estrellaban en el suelo!

-FLECHA CELESTIAL!

-EL PODER DE EXCALIBUR! - ambos ataques creaban un crater enorme al impactar al enemigo de lleno, Jashinmon salia con dificultad del crater

-No piensan recapacitar de sus acciones, cierto?

-No veo nada que deba ser recapacitado aqui Jashinmon! - grito MagnaAngemon

-Que quieres lograr haciendo todo esto?! muchos han intentado unir los mundos real y digital y todos han fracasado gracias al poder de los niños elegidos - dijo Angewomon

-Unir los mundos? - Jashinmon reia - creen que unir los mundos es mi objetivo? han peleado a ciegas todo este tiempo, no todos tenemos deseos tan vanales y simples como gobernar todo, hay muchos lugares en otras dimensiones que valen mas la pena

-Quieres ir a otras dimenciones con esa energia!

-Pero porque unir los mundos entonces? - dijo MagnaAngemon

-Si logran vencerme, obtendran sus respuestas - dijo Jashinmon al mismo tiempo que se retiraba su capa, cientos de cadenas con garras metalicas se veian bajo la estructura como la de Apocalymon, la parte de arriba era similar a la de un demonio cuyos brazos largos rodeados por mas cadenas poseian esas filosas garras carmesi, su mirada lo decia todo, sus deseos de pelear eran enormes! - listos angeles de Luz y Esperanza . . . ?

-TK, Kari, denos de su poder! - gritaba MagnaAngemon

-No dejemos de ser uno! - gritaba Angewomon, los chicos abajo veian crecer sus alas y el poder seguia fluyendo!

-Big Bang Infernal! - la esfera de energia era detenida por los poderes lanzados de los bastones de los angeles, pero Jashinmon estaba tras ellos en un parpadeo, atacaba con sus garras carmesi, MagnaAngemon los esquivaba y Angewomon era herida en una pierna dejando correr inmediatamente un hilo de sangre

-Estas bien, Angewomon?

-Claro MagnaAngemon, descuida, solo fue un rasguño

Jashinmon moviliza sus cadenas, los angeles vuelan en direccion hacia el, MagnaAngemon preparaba su espada

-Yo te cubrire, tu ataca su cuerpo!

-Gracias Angewomon! - ella abria su Atmosfera Celestia a una velocidad enorme y las cadenas iban desapareciendo por la energia, algunas cadenas escapaban del ataque y la golpeaban por doquier, pero no detenia su tecnica para abrir paso a MagnaAngemon, al fin llegaba y lo atravesaba con su espada! las cadenas se detenian, Angewomon estaba muy herida, pero no se detenia!

-Flecha Celestial! - la flecha estallaba en Jashinmon, lo hacia retroceder del impacto - MagnaAngemon, ataquemos juntos!

-JiBa ATAQUE! - dos poderosos ataques de sus bastones combinados era disparados al enemigo, volvian a dar en el blanco! Jashinmon caia al suelo, pero se ponia de pie en un instante

-Bien, eso estuvo bien . . . es hora de pasar a la fase cuatro de poder . . . - un estallido de poder ocurria, Jashinmon era mucho mas grande y no dudo en atacar lanzando sus garras carmesi tomando a los angeles por la cara y estrellandolos en el suelo! ambos estan muy heridos - Big Bang Infernal! - el ataque estalla sobre los angeles, a lo lejos Kari y TK gritan, la digievolucion sincronizada ha llegado a un nivel muy alto, el daño ya surge en los chicos tambien.

De la montaña de escombros de la roca y el castillo salen Tai y Agumon ayudando a Matt y Gabumon, ellos cuatro sacan al resto, estan fuera de combate y lo mas terrible, Rosemon no estaba entre los escombros . . .

-Tai, Rosemon no esta!

-Que dices Agumon?! hablas en serio? busca bien, debe de estar . . . - decia el chico mientras seguia moviendo rocas

-No esta Tai, Gabumon y yo ya revisamos toda esa zona . . . ese ataque fue brutal, no quiero decirlo, pero hay que esperar lo peor - decia Matt, Agumon miraba hacia un lado viendo la paliza dada a los angeles . . .

-Tai, mira! ellos estan batallando solos contra ese monstruo! - Tai miraba a su hermana con heridas mientras luchaba por no perder la concentracion con Angewomon

-Tai, ayudemos a Kari!

-Agumon, estas seguro? estas bien?

-Claro que si Tai!

-Gracias amigo . . . gracias . . . - ambos corrian hacia Jashinmon mientras este seguia destrozando a los angeles con sus garras metalicas contra el suelo estrellandolos una y otra vez!

-Agumon Digivols a . . . . . GREYMON! . . . . . . Greymon UltraDigivols a . . . . . . METALGREYMON! - Tai estaba sobre el hombro del metalico nuevamente con su apariencia bestial, pero esta vez una placa metalica cubria su mano y antebrazo derecho . . . - GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS!

Las gigas impactaban, Jashinmon detenia su ataque, los angeles salian con dificultad del enorme crater, sus ropas nuevas estaban casi deshechas, sus armaduras rotas, algunas partes habian caido ya y las heridas en su cuerpo eran muchas

-MetalGreymon . . . . Tai . . . me alegra que esten bien! - decia Angewomon

-Veo que han batallado duro contra el, que ha pasado?

-Creemos que el original esta en ese pequeño cubo que sobrevivio de la explocion, cualquier ataque lo detiene con su cuerpo sin problemas, pero cualquiera que va en esa direccion, lo desvia a otro lado - decia MagnaAngemon

-Dejenme a mi batallar, ustedes descansen, Kari y TK tambien estan heridos

-Hablan en serio MetalGreymon?

-Si, los acabamos de ver, justo despues del Big Bang Infernal vimos como las heridas surgian en ellos, vamos alejense a reponer energia!

-Uno seguia vivo . . . que crees que podras hacer tu solo? el elegido del Valor . . . ya veo porque, te estas enfrentando al digimon dios de la muerte tu solo! - gritaba Jashinmon

-No estamos solos!, ademas pense que era "digimon dios de la muerte y la destruccion" ya recortaste tu lema, que bien!

-Hablas mucho para alguien que va a morir! - Jashinmon lanzaba sus brazos contra el, MetalGreymon se elevaba y disparaba su garra metalica contra el abriendole una herida en un costado! Jashinmon subia a la garra y corria sobre la cadena hasta llegar al metalico dandole una patada en cabeza! MetalGreymon y Tai quedaban aturdidos, Jashinmon abria sus alas y la lluvia de plumas negras los cubria, ambos caian de espalda, ahora preparaba su garra carmesi y volaba en picada sobre el . . .

-GARRA DE LOBO! - WereGarurumon interceptaba al enemigo!

-Uno mas . . . que no saben cuando darse por vencidos?!

-Eso jamas pasara! - gritaron los de la Amistad, lanzandose de un salto para lanzar su ataque de nuevo a Jashinmon, este se cubria y lanzaba sus garras metalicas que WereGarurumon golpeba y peteaba quitandoselas de encima! llegaba a donde el enemigo

-Patada Garuru! - conectaba una patada en reversa haciendo al enemigo caer a tierra, ahora bajaba y le empezaba a conectar una impresionante serie de golpes a una velocidad tremenda, ahora retrocedia . . .

-GARRA DE LOBO!

-GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS! - ambos digimons acertaban en el golpe! la estructura metalica de Jashinmon estaba agrietada, esos ataques habian sido colosales causando un gran daño, el enemigo escupia sangre, los del Valor y Amistad estaban agotados

-Te encuentras bien, Tai? - preguntaba mentalmente MetalGreymon

-Claro amigo, solo que como dijo Rahab, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, sabes que es muy nuevo para mi

-Puedes continuar?

-Seguro! poco a poco me adaptare al ritmo de batalla!

-Esta bien

WereGarurumon preguntaba de la misma manera a Matt

-Matt, puedes seguir? te veo agotado

-Creo que el cansado eres tu WereGarurumon, si gustas descansamos

-Para nada! aun puedo seguir!

-Yo igual amigo, solo que nunca me habia movido asi, sabes? es todo, descuida.

Metros atras de esa batalla, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon meditaban con sus compañeros

-TK . . . crees que funcione de nuevo?

-De que hablas Kari?

-Las flechas de Luz y Esperanza a nuestros hermanos, usemos la energia del aura para sanar a todos, y demosle de nuestro poder a MagnaAngemon y Angewomon para lanzarlas!

-No Kari! ustedes gastaron mucho poder para sostener la digievolucion sincronizada! ahora mismo estan de pie gracias a la energia natural que estan recolectando, no sabemos que pueda pasar! - decia Angewomon

-Es eso cierto, MagnaAngemon?

-Si TK, asi es, seria muy arriesgado

-Pues hagamos . . . que ocurra . . . - decia Kari

-Un milagro . . . - completo TK

-Ahora, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon, usen la Flecha Vital en nuestros amigos! - dijeron ambos, los angeles perdian el JiBa Modo, la conexion en ambos era inmensa, no podian detenerse! la flecha estaba lista, se asomaba del aura en el cielo, esta era disparada, impactaba en el suelo y la energia se expandia hacia todos los que estaban en el suelo!

Ahora se daban vuelta, miraban con nostalgia a sus hermanos

-De nuevo todo depende de ustedes . . . . hermano

-Lo siento Matt . . . quisiera pelear a tu lado

-TAI!

-MATT!

-Kari . . . - Tai volteaba la mirada, su corazon se agitaba mucho de repente

-TK . . . - Matt tambien sentia el corazon agitado

-RECIBE MI LUZ . . . !

-Y TU MI ESPERANZA . . . !

Ambos hermanos mayores perdian la digievolucion, empezaban a correr hacia sus hermanos menores . . .

-Por favor Tai . . .

-Creo en ti Matt . . .

-HAGAN QUE OCURRA UN MILAGRO! - los chicos se movian como si dispararan la flecha, los angeles arriba de ellos las tenian en mano, disparaban . . . !

Las flechas tocaban ambos corazones

-AGUMON . . . MATRIX DIGIVOLS A . . . . . . . . . WARGREYMON!

-GABUMON . . . MATRIX DIGIVOLS A . . . . . . . . METALGARURUMON!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta lo prometido! es la primera de dos partes, tal vez tres, no lo se, espero les haya gustado, me agarro una gripa antes de empezar a escribirlo, por eso me retrase, las ideas no llegaban bien, pero bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo, como ya dije antes esto tendra continuacion, la inspiracion llega y llega mientras escucho AC/DC, no lo puedo evitar, es mi banda favorita y me motiva mucho! es mas creo que me quedare despierto escribiendo el siguiente!

Por cierto, espero les haya quedado claro lo que es la "digievolucion sincronizada" sino manden sus dudas y con gusto las resolvere!


	12. perdiendo la luz y la esperanza parte 2

Nueva letra y nuevo capitulo! ya se, ya se que parece de maquina de escribir jajajajaja, pero me costo mucho elegir una asi que por lo menos actuen como si les encantara y fuera lo mejor (eso motiva al escritor), ahora bien, recapitulando "en el capitulo anterior" un basto grupo de digielegidos se lanzo a batallar contra Jashinmon para intentar detener la union de los mundos, a la batalla solo faltaron Davis, Ken y Rahab con sus amigos, los que fueron descubrieron con una grata sorpresa que la etapa ultra estaba disponible, a eso sumada la digievolucion sincronizada que causo una especie de "union fisica" entre los chicos y sus digimons, ademas de cambiar un poco su fisico, adquiriendo ciertos rasgos de sus digimons, la batalla fue caotica destrozando todo a su paso, pero para infortuna de los chicos, Jashinmon los barrio con un "Big Bang Infernal" gigantesco, quedando solo MagnaAngemon y Angewomon para batallar, y a pesar de usar la digievolucion sincronizada y el JiBa Modo, que es el poder que Jijimon y Babamon les dejaron se vieron superados, salvados por MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon, Kari y TK decidieron arriesgar todo dando flechas de Luz y Esperanza a sus hermanos, causando que ellos con sus digimons digievolucionaran de forma Matrix! Veamos que sucede!

"UN NUEVO ELEGIDO"

Capitulo 12 "Perdiendo la Luz y la Esperanza" Parte 2

Aclaracion: No soy dueño de digimon, si no seria rico, vamos ya!

Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, malas palabras, situaciones amorosas con lujo de detalles etc, se recomienda discrecion!

-Que . . . que pasa aqui? en donde estoy Agumon? - decia Tai en un lugar donde se veia rodeado de una esfera de energia y por cierto, desnudo

-Al parecer el poder de Kari nos ayudo a digievolucionar Matrix, Tai!

-Eso significa . . .

-Que somos uno ahora mas que nunca!

-Vamos Agumon! ganemos esta batalla, demostremos nuestro corazon valiente!

-Eso sono bien Tai, es una nueva frase de batalla!

-Claro!

-TERRA FORCE! - WarGreymon lanza su mejor tecnica contra Jashinmon!

-Gabumon . . . Gabumon! estas bien? - decia el rubio bajista en una esfera de energia, tambien desnudo

-Estoy mejor que nunca Matt!

-Porque estoy aqui? y asi?

-Vaya, eres algo lento, el poder de TK nos ayudo a digievolucionar mas alla de la imaginacion! hemos digievolucionado Matrix!

-Hablas que . . . nos unimos?

-Asi es, siente el poder! nuestros corazones son el mismo, pelearemos como uno entonces?

-Claro que si Gabumon, por nuestros amigos!

-AULLIDO DE LOBO METALICO!

-NIVEL DE PODER CINCO! BENDICION DEL INFIERNO! - el estallido es terrible! montañas se destrozan del poder, el suelo se agrieta! el poderoso ataque de MetalGarurumon se combina con el Terra Force, ambos atraviezan el ataque del enemigo, impactan a Jashinmon de lleno! este estalla, no ha quedado nada de el!

Abajo, MagnaAngemon sostiene a TK en brazos, Angewomon a Kari, ninguno ha perdido la digievolucion, mientras los otros chicos y sus digimons se levantan poco a poco, los digimons han quedado en etapa de novato

-TK, Kari . . . incluso han usado su energia para que no perdamos la digievolucion . . . porque? - pregunta MagnaAngemon

-Porque ustedes deben de juntar la energia para la proxima Flecha Vital, y ayudar a nuestros hermanos - decia TK

-Confiamos en ustedes - decia Kari

-Demonos prisa MagnaAngemon, si creamos la Flecha Vital rapido, podremos curar a TK y Kari antes, adelante!

-Vamos entonces!

Ambos angeles se elevan y preparan el aura para juntar la energia, esta de inmediato empieza a llegar!

-Ganamos? - decia MetalGarurumon

-No, aqui viene el de verdad, no escuchaste lo que TK dijo, el original esta en ese cubo, dijo que fue lo unico que sobrevivio del castillo que destrozo, y que todo ataque que iba en esa direccion, lo desviaba a otro lado

-Suena imposible! nunca vimos un enemigo de tal magnitud!

-Lo se, eso se dijo desde que peleamos por primera vez con el, recuerdas?

-Yagami! deja a WarGreymon hablar! tu no hagas nada! - gritaba Matt desde adentro, Tai reia, y a ambos digimon les escurria una gota estilo anime.

-Esta lista! - gritaron ambos angeles, la flecha caia sobre Kari y TK, estos poco a poco abrian los ojos!

-Kari!

-TK! que bueno que esten bien! nos preocuparon.

-Disculpa MagnaAngemon, no era nuestra intencion

-Esta bien, vamos, ayudenos a crear la siguiente Flecha Vital para ayudar a MetalGarurumon y a WarGreymon!

-Vamos Kari, arriba, tambien te necesito

-Claro Angewomon! - los chicos y los angeles tomaban sus pocisiones, los lazos y las alas de luz volvian a verse en ellos!

-Y yo que estoy haciendo! Hawkmon, puedes luchar?

-Claro Yolei! . . . . Hawkmon Digivols a . . . . AQUILAMON! - Yolei estaba de pie sobre el lomo del alado, subia hasta donde los nuevos guerreros estaban

-Donde estan Tai y Matt - preguntaba Yolei

-Yolei . . . siente esa energia! ellos se han fusionado tambien! - gritaba Aquilamon sorprendido - no quiero decirlo, pero esta ya no es batalla para nosotros, ellos han subido a un nivel mas alla de nuestra imaginacion

-Dejenos esto a nosotros por favor Yolei, protege a Kari y a TK mientras crean la flecha para curarnos - decia WarGreymon sin voltear

-Se los prometo! por favor . . . cuidense!

Ambos bajaban y se ponian frente a los chicos

-Nosotros los cuidaremos! - dijeron ambos

-Bien, vamos a ayudarles tambien Cody!

-Estas seguro Armadillomon?

-Ellos nos ayudaron a sanarlos, claro que estoy seguro!

-Adelante, no dejaremos que nada los toque!

-Armadillomon Digivols a . . . . ANKYLOMON! - el mas joven de los elegidos estaba de pie sobre el lomo de Ankylomon - los protegeremos chicos! - dijeron ambos

-Sora . . . aun puedes pelear? te necesitare

-Biyomon, sabes que siempre podre! si estamos juntas, nada nos detendra!

-Biyomon Digivols a . . . . BIRDRAMON! . . . . . Birdramon Ultra Digivols a . . . . . GARUDAMON!- el gigante subia con Sora en su hombro, esta vez los rasgos eran mayores, tenia los diseños tribales en todo el cuerpo, sus uñas eran mas largas y oscuras, ademas de un par de alas de fuego en su espalda!

-Sora, que haces aqui?! - pregunto MetalGarurumon

-Les ayudare lobo solitario, mis poderes no son como los suyos, pero hare lo mejor que pueda! - decian Sora y Garudamon

-Como estan los demas? - pregunto WarGreymon

-Los chicos ya despertaron, unos estan mas heridos que otros, Joe por ejemplo tiene una lesion grave en el pie, no puede caminar, Mimi se queja de un dolor en el costado, pero Rosemon . . . ella no aparece

-Ya veo . . . es terrible, era lo ultimo que quisiera escuchar, baja, dile a Izzy o Mimi que regresen a Joe a casa

-Y crees que va a querer a estas alturas?

-El es el superior, debe de entender

-De acuerdo.

Abajo, Joe se sostenia su pie, buscaba entre los escombros algo que le ayudara a caminar . . .

-Disculpen, la energia no era tan grande como para sanarlos totalmente, al parecer solo les recargamos energia y no sanamos - decia Angewomon

-Habiamos practicado mucho pero esta era nuestra primera Flecha Vital usada en batalla, no la hemos perfeccionado - dijo MagnaAngemon

-Descuida, esta bien, no te disculpes, hiciste mas que nosotros - Joe tomaba dos trozos de madera y los colocaba al lado de su pie, ahora los amarraba con su camisa - es algo improvisado, pero servira, por cierto Mimi, veo que te quejas del costado, dejame revisar por favor

-Pero ni creas que me quitare la ropa!

-Esta bien, eso no es necesario - Joe revisaba a la chica, habia una costilla hecha pedazos

-Mimi, tu costilla, esta destrozada, debes de reposar

-Que? apenas estamos empezando a batallar!

-Es necesario

-Usted tambien superior - era Sora que bajaba en la mano de Garudamon - los chicos dicen que regrese usted tambien, Izzy . . . podrias llevarlos?

-Acaso creen que no seremos de utilidad o que?! - gritaba Joe

-No, no es eso superior . . . ellos . . . han digievolucionado Matrix, eso significa que sus poderes nos han pasado por mucho, ya vimos que con nuestras habilidades no logramos mucho, pero . . . ellos . . . sus miradas . . . me dice que estan dispuestos a todo, saben que la batalla sera caotica, no quieren que nadie salga mas lastimado, por favor entiende . . .

-Quiero ayudar . . . esto, esto no debe detenerme . . . - Joe se intentaba poner de pie, tropezaba, Gomamon llegaba a bofetearlo!

-Goma . . . mon

-Parece que entre mas grande te haces, mas pierdes tus cualidades! no recuerdas? donde esta el Joe que aunque queria arriesgar todo por sus amigos, tomaba la mejor decicion al final, que meditaba todo hasta el punto de quedar totalmente convencido? se que es triste pero . . . esta vez, esa es la decision correcta, no por ti, por mi Joe . . . podrias?

Joe miraba a su amigo, su pata trasera estaba igual de lastimada que el pie de Joe, al parecer como Kari y TK con sus digimons, su sincronia habia alcanzado un punto muy alto, y ambos sufrieron lo mismo en batalla

-Gomamon . . . disculpame! - el chico cargaba a su amigo con mucho cuidado - esta bien Sora, hare lo mejor esta vez

-Izzy, los llevarias?

-Que Sora? yo? pero . . . esta bien, informare a los chicos de la batalla, prometo que si llegamos rapido volveremos

-Cierto! cuenta con nosotros de vuelta! - decia Tentomon, este digievolucionaba hasta MegaKabuterimon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe y Gomamon iban sentados sobre el caparazon del insectoide, Izzy iba al frente, el viento agitaba los arapos que le quedaban de su ropa, veia algo en su pecho . . .

-Vaya . . . asi que estos son mis rasgos de digimon, eh? no esta tan mal - los diseños del abdomen de MegaKabuterimon ademas de un par de brazos estaban dibujados en el pecho y abdomen de chico . . .

-Yolei, Cody, les encargo cuidarlos, esta bien?

-Claro que si Sora, descuida!

-Cuenta con nosotros!

La pelinaranja volvia al hombro de Garudamon y regresaban arriba, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon estaban poniendose en guardia

-Aqui viene Garudamon, listas! - decia WarGreymon

-Estamos listas! - contestaron ambas

En efecto, el cubo que quedo de la construccion se abria, de ahi se elevaba Jashinmon cubierto de nuevo por su capa . . .

-Bien. . . han logrado vencer a mis replicas, tienen talento digielegidos . . . saben, les prometi respuestas a los angeles de Luz y Esperanza si vencian a la ultima copia, y bueno, de una forma u otra lo lograron, asi que les dire mi objetivo! - Jashinmon les aplaudia de burla - veran, segun los datos que recibi, ustedes hallaron el nucleo de energia de donde naci, ahora . . . no hay un nucleo nada mas, hay seis nucleos de poder!

-De las seis batallas que has librado, cierto?! - grito Sora

-Muy lista elegida del Amor, asi es, eso nucleos no son fuertes de energia, son bombas que volaran todo el planeta!

-Para que unir los mundos entonces?!

-Asi se matan dos pajaros de un tiro, destruire ambos mundos en un solo estallido!la union de mundos desatara una batalla entre humanos y digimons que alimentara de energia negativa esos nucleos haciendolos mas fuertes, mi unico objetivo en estos mundos es destruirlos ambos!

-Porque pelear entonces?!

-Ahi esta el unico problema en mi plan, la unica molestia y obstaculo son los niños elegidos, ya que ellos haran lo posible por detenerme, como lo hicieron, pelear a ciegas sin saber mi objetivo real, los niños elegidos pueden hacerse mas y mas fuertes, por eso necesitaba sus poderes, mis alas en efecto absorven energia, pero no solo la fisica, claro, ahora ya no me sirven de nada y solo me queda destruirlos, nunca me han vencido, todo fue un juego que les hice creer, yo soy el mar de la oscuridad, y el mar no tenia limites! podran vencer mi cuerpo real las veces que quieran pero renacere una y otra vez, como les dije antes, ahora soy el digimon que se hizo dios!

-Despues de volar todo . . . que . . . que haras?

-La noto asustada elegida del Amor . . . veras, ha muchas dimenciones en este mundo, en cualquiera podria estar a mi placer y alguna debe de valer la pena destruirla, no lo crees?

-Solo destruir todo sin sentido?

-ASI ES! DIVERTIDO, NO CREES?!

-Que pendejada . . .

-Que ha dicho jovencita?

-No soy jovencita! me llamo Sora Takenouchi y dije que es una pendejada! todo lo que tu dices es una pendejada total! de verdad crees que nos quedaremos quietos? eso jamas! te destruiremos antes de que intentes algo!

-Que no entiendes? todo esta echo ya!

-Entonces adelante! has estallar todo! no te detengas, quiero ver el poder del digimon dios de la muerte . . . QUE ESPERAS!

Jashinmon esta inmovil, no dice nada ante la mirada de Sora, solo aprieta sus dientes con furia

-Como pense, no puedes aun . . . nada esta terminado, por eso el proceso de union es tan lento, porque ni tu ni los nucleos de energia oscura estan a su maximo nivel, y como se encuentran ahora . . . no son capaces de nada! ahora sales tu a batallar, sale el original a batallar, deteniendo el proceso de union de mundos, no es asi? . . . este es el fin de Jashinmon . . . Tai, Matt! LAS ALAS DE ESPADA!

-TERRA FORCE!

-AULLIDO DE LOBO METALICO! - los tres ataques golpean al digimon enemigo, no le da tiempo de cubrirse! han dejado una marca enorme en su pecho que sangra, ahora contraataca con sus garras metalicas, estas son miles que golpean por doquier a los digimons!

-MISIL CONGELANTE! - MetalGarurumon ha detenido las cadenas

-ALAS DE ESPADA! - Sora y Garudamon las destrozan!

-TERRA FORCE! - Jashinmon retiene el Terra Force! ahora mientras lo sostiene este se va oscureciendo, se ha convertido en energia oscura!

-BIG BANG INFERNAL! - el poder golpea a los tres, estos vuelan varios metros atras, MetalGarurumon contraataca con su Explosion Multiple, y WarGreymon lo golpea directo con su Super Tornado, la herida del pecho se abre mucho mas!este tiene una mirada diferente, es mas letal, lanza su lluvia de plumas negras . . .

-Cody!

-Claro Ankylomon! - los acorazados levantan un muro de roca para cubrir a todos, Yolei y Aquilamon vuelan usando su ataque de fuego para deshacerse de algunas tambien

-Sora tenia razon, esto ya subio a niveles superiores! - grito Yolei

-Tranquila Yolei, no perdamos la concentracion!

-Descuida Aquilamon!

-Veo que han logrado lo mismo que mi esclavo, ustedes dos . . . se han fusionado con sus digimons . . . - decia Jashinmon señalando a los del Valor y la Amistad

-RAHAB NO ES TU ESCLAVO! - Sora gritaba con furia y Garudamon golpeaba a Jashinmon en el rostro. el golpe lo arrojaba sobre una montaña enorme causando su destruccion al impacto, las alas de fuego de la chica habian crecido, su cabello mostraba una cola de caballo larga y rubia como Garudamon, a los lados tenia esas trenzas con hilos como las de la mascara del alado gigante, y sus ojos tambien eran similares a los de su compañera digimon!

-Sora, siento una fuerza mas grande en mi! nuestra union esta creciendo mas y mas!

-Claro Garudamon, solo disculpa mis exaltos

-Descuida, esos sentimientos son de ambas.

-Ten cuidado Sora, recuerda que una sincronia tan alta tiene dos filos - se escuchaba a Tai

-Claro Tai, lo se

-Vayamos ya! ataquemos! - gritaba Matt, todos volaban y disparaban varios ataques al lugar donde Jashinmon se veia, el suelo temblaba del poder que se sentia! al final la explocion que se veia desde donde Yolei y Cody era enorme!

-Seguro que ganaron!

-Tienes razon Yolei!

En el lugar de la batalla, esperaban a que el humo se discipara . . .

-No veo nada . . . sera que lo venci . . . - Jashinmon habia atravesado a MetalGarurumon con su garra carmesi en el lado izquierdo del pecho! en menos de un parpadeo estaba ahi, nadie lo vio venir! MetalGarurumon estaba inmovil, adentro Matt sufria, su hombro sangraba, estaba perdiendo la concentracion!

-MATT! METALAGARURUMON! - WarGreymon se lanzaba a golpear con sus Dramon Killers para salvar a su amigo, pero las garras metalicas de Jashinmon no le permitian avanzar

-Yo voy! - Garudamon se lanzaba, usaba sus Alas de Espada para quitar unos obstaculos, pero al final era detenida e inmovilizada!

-Quiero que vean en primera fila lo que le pasara a su amigo, quiero que disfruten el show . . . hay que ser creativos, que te pasara primero? ya se . . . - Jashinmon hacia subir unas garras metalicas, estas examinaban a MetalGarurumon como su estuvieran vivas . . . ahora sujetaban sus alas . . . y le eran arrancadas, ambos compañeros gritaban al sentir tal dolor, las alas caian al suelo - ahora es hora del acto final . . . - las garras se movian a su pecho, y lo sostenian como queriendo sacar algo de adentro . . . - el corazon de estos sera un premio para mi - la sangre salia, las garras entraban ,mas y mas . . .

-AROS DE FUEGO! - Aquilamon con Yolei detenian el ataque!

-IMPACTO DE ROCA! - abajo Ankylomon y Cody creaban una estructura de roca que subia hasta Jashinmon golpeandolo haciendolo soltar el ataque, Garudamon y WarGreymon estaban libres!

-Gracias Yolei, Cody, tomen a MetalGarurumon, diganle a Angewomon y MagnaAngemon que lo ayuden por favor - decia WarGreymon

-Claro! - Aquilamon tomaba con su garra al metalico y volaban alejandose, Jashinmon se daba media vuelta, miraba con unos ojos dementes que querian sangre a ambos . . .

-Ya se . . . ya se quienes seran los proximos . . . ellos estan desprotegidos, cierto?

-Que? habla de . . .

-Ellos mismo joven del Valor!

WarGreymon y Garudamon volaban a toda velocidad, pero Jashinmon en un parpadeo los interceptaba!

-No . . . no lo evitaran! - las garras metalicas los sujetan al tiempo que los empujan hacia atras, ellos batallan por librarse! - LAS ALAS NEGRAS! - era la tecnica definitiva de Jashinmon, una enorme esfera de energia oscura en su totalidad arrasaba con ambos digimons, la bola de energia se perdia en el horizonte con ambos digimons y sus compañeros en el centro, ahora Jashinmon volaba con calma a donde Yolei y Cody tenian a Matt y Gabumon, ambos con heridas serias . . .

-Los han dejado solos . . . jovenes herederos?

-Es . . . es . . . Jashinmon! - decia Yolei, su mirada era temerosa

-No lo puedo creer! tambien vencio a WarGreymon y a Garudamon?!

-Asi es, y ustedes siguen! BIG BANG INFERNAL!

-Cody! cuida a Kari y TK, yo me encargo de esto!

-Pero Yolei!

-Corre!

El chico se movia con Ankylomon y creaban una gruesa covertura de roca donde los angeles y los chicos juntaban la energia, apenas hace unos minutos que habian empezado, el sabia que no debia ser mucha energia aun . . .

-No te tenemos miedo . . . no nos venceras . . . somos los niños elegidos, no podemos ser vencidos tan facil! - gritaba Yolei mientras el ataque caia sobre ella, Cody y Ankylomon solo escuchaban el estallido y la nube de polvo que alzaba . . .

-Yolei . . . Aquilamon! - el chico bajaba el muro, Yolei y Pururumon estaban muchos metros adelante, Pururumon apenas se reconocia, Yolei tenia la parte superior de su ropa deshecha, sus jeans rotos tambien, ambos estaban totalmente acabados . . . - yo peleare hasta que esten listos! listo Ankylomon!

-Claro que si Cody! PRESION DE MEGATONES! - ambos saltaban sobre el enemigo, este los detenia con sus garras carmesi estrellandolos contra el suelo varias veces, y despues contra una montaña . . .

-El poder de esa chica habladora y el tuyo, seran como los de un ultra, al vez un mega digimon, pero aun asi no son sufucientes para derrotar al digimon dios de la muerte, te vas a levantar? o te das por vencido?

-Es obvio - dijeron ambos - COLA DE MARTILLO! - Jashinmon la detenia con una mano, estos al momento de ser sostenidos encerraban al enemigo en una prision de roca dejando solo su cabeza libre, saltaban varios metros y empezaban a girar! - ATAQUE ACORAZADO! - ellos caian como bola de cañon sobre el enemigo, ahora ponian sus manos en el suelo, una enorme porcion de montaña se desprendia y la dejaban caer sobre Jashinmon, pero sus garras metalicas automaticamente destruian esa enorme roca a unos metros de impactarlos, los chicos retrocedian pero eran alcanzados en un instante y vueltos a ser devastados contra el suelo, rocas y todo al rededor, al quedar inmoviles, este los arrojaba metros adelante . . .

-Bien, me aburriste . . . BIG BANG INFERNAL! - Jashinmon tenia la esfera de energia enfrente de sus manos, veia a Cody, este estaba sonriendo - de verdad estas mal, te has vuelto loco para sonreir antes de morir - ahora lanza su ataque . . . pero algo lo atraviesa deshaciendolo, una flecha lo atravieza! es Angewomon, y MagnaAngemon con Cody y Upamon en sus brazos.

-Listo para nuestro round dos, Jashinmon - decia Angewomon

-Los angeles, pense que habian perecido - este se quitaba la flecha de Luz y la arrojaba

-Pues no fue asi, que suerte no? asi podremos pagarte lo que nos hiciste, con intereses! - grito MagnaAngemon

-Si no pudieron contra mi copia en nivel cuatro, que les hace pensar que ahora podran?

-Ganaremos, porque somos la unica esperanza ahora mismo! - dijeron ambos, MagnaAngemon bajo a Cody y Upamon a pies de TK y Kari, ahora se lanza junto con Angewomon a atacar, ambos disparan sus ataques Flecha Celestial y Poder De Excalibur, estos estallan contra el Big Bang Infernal, el combate va mas arriba, ellos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo a toda la velocidad posible, nuevamente las montañas vuelven a destruirse con los impactos!

-MAGNAANGEMON JIBA MODO! - la capa usada de Jijimon y su baston de garra aparecen en un parpadeo, ahora lanza un poderoso rayo de su nueva arma, sus alas ahora son de luz dorada!

-ANGEWOMON JIBA MODO! - el traje de Babamon, su collar y su baston de escoba aparecen, tambien dispara un ataque de el, ahora sus alas de luz blanca!

Jashinmon esta sonriente, la pelea no parece dificultarle las cosas, pelea al mismo nivel que ambos angeles, dispara varios ataques que destruyen el suelo y dejan crateres por doquier, el lugar de la batalla esta haciendose pedazos, el cielo se oscurece, relampagos empiezan a caer en todos lados, los vientos son fuertes . . .

-TK, hay que sacar a Yolei y Cody de aqui!

-Claro Kari, vamos!

TK toma a Yolei en sus brazos, Kari a Gabumon, Upamon y Pururumon y corren de ahi, despues regresan, Kari ayuda a poner a Matt en la espalda de TK y ambos lo cargan, al final se llevan a Cody . . .

-Donde estaran mi hermano y Sora?

-No lo se, no los veo en ningun lado

-Crees que Jashinmon los haya . . .

-No Kari, no digas eso! ire a buscarlos por el lugar, tu espera aqui . . . - TK echaba a correr, Kari le gritaba volver pero no escuchaba, el joven Takaishi llegaba a donde la batalla, veia a los angeles llevando tan brutal combate, pero no encontraba a Tai y Sora, levantaba rocas de las montañas caidas pero no hallaba nada, se empezaba a preocupar pero seguia buscando esquivando las rocas que caian del la batalla aerea . . . .

-Son persistentes, me han entretenido lo suficiente - Jashinmon ahora levantaba sus cadenas y atacaba con todas las decenas que portaba, decenas que se podian volver cientos o miles segun lo quisiera, los angeles las combatian con sus armas de los sabios digimon . . .

-JiBa HECHIZO! - una lluvia de relampagos caia sobre las garras metalicas haciendolas caer todas, estas colgaban estaban inmoviles!

-QUE HAN ECHO!

-Nos hemos quitado un problema de encima, tus cadenas y garras metalicas estan inutilizadas - decia Angewomon

-CABRONES! - Jashinmon estiraba sus garras carmesi y los tomaba de las cabezas, los estrellaba a ambos! una considerable cantidad de sangre salia bajo sus cascos, señal del golpe dado, aun sin soltarlos volaba en picada arrojando a ambos contra el suelo, Kari veia la explocion a lo lejos, tambien TK y decidia regresar, ahora Jashinmon desde el cielo preparaba un ataque . . . - LAS ALAS NEGRAS! - el poder entraba en el profundo crater, y al hacer explosion la enorme energia se veia subir en forma de torre . . . . TK y Kari corrian a donde el ataque fue lanzado, al llegar, era tan profundo que no veian a nadie, Jashinmon estaba sobre ellos con sus alas extendidas . . .

-Ese fue su fin elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza! no se los dije al principio? esos angeles moririan en esta batalla - decia Jashinmon

-CALLATE! ellos no han muerto, no tan facilmente - gritaba TK

-Tu jamas derrotarias a los angeles de la Luz y la Esperanza! - gritaba Kari con unas lagrimas

TK y Kari miraban al fondo del crater, decidian saltar . . . .

-Vaya par de locos, quieren que los sepulte donde sus digimons . . . bueno, un dios debe de ser amable, asi que les cumplire su voluntad . . . - Jashinmon preparaba su Big Bang Infernal, ahora lo lanzaba . . . pero una colunma de luz blanca y dorada deshacia ese ataque!

-Que? que carajos! no me digas que . . . ?!

Dos radiantes digimons nuevos salian de ahi, ambos portaban armaduras completas en varias tonalidades de azul, sus alas eran doradas, llevaban a Kari y TK en sus brazos, desmayados . . .

-TK . . . gracias . . . te prometo vencer en esta batalla!

-Kari . . . confia en mi, no defraudare la esperanza que nos confiaron!

Ambos caminaban hacia atras y dejaban a los chicos juntos cubiertos por una barrera de energia . . .

-Estas listo, Seraphimon?

-Claro Ophanimon, es hora de terminar esto!

Ambos digimons abrian sus alas y empezaban a volar hacia el enemigo!

-ESE NUEVO PODER NO ME VENCERA! LAS ALAS NEGRAS! - Jashinmon tenia un inmenso ataque en manos, diez veces mas grande que un Terra Force!

-SELLO DE LOS ANGELES! - Ophanimon arrojaba una lanza dorada que atravezaba a Jashinmon sin dificultad!

-Eso . . . no bastara . . . cabrones . . . ! - Jashinmon aumentaba su tamaño, se protegia con sus alas! - JAMAS PODRAN CONTRA ESTO!

Ambos angeles seguian subiendo mientras se volvian energia, una poderosa y brillante energia dorada que tomaba forma de lanza, cada vez tomaba mas y mas velocidad!

-Bien . . . es otro hasta luego TK, por favor no pierdas la Esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver!

-Hasta pronto Kari, ambos esperamos mucho tiempo antes de conocernos, lamento dejarte sola . . . por favor se fuerte . . . y no dejes de guiar a todos con tu Luz!

-ESTO SE ACABA AQUI JASHINMON! - los angeles gritaban con algunas lagrimas callendo bajo sus cascos . . .

La flecha atravezaba el ataque de Jashinmon, despues su alas y al final su cuerpo! la energia lo cubria y se elevaban como una estrella fugaz mientras las nubes negras se iban y el sol salia calmando todo el clima desastrozo que causo la batalla, la estrella fugaz de energia se perdia en el cielo . . .

Una lluvia de polvo dorado caia en la zona minutos despues, despues varias plumas doradas caian cubriendo a los chicos . . . . dos digihuevos se formaban a sus lados . . . .

Minutos despues, Cody despertaba, revisaba a Yolei, ella tambien se ponia de pie, corrian a la zona mas destruida, veian a Kari y TK tirados y sus digihuevos a un lado, ambos caian de rodillas, tomaban a los digihuevos, intentaban reanimar a los chicos, al fin despertaban . . .

-Yolei . . . Cody . . . todo termino? - preguntaba TK

-Que paso? donde esta Jashinmon? - pregunto Kari tocandose la cabeza en señal que le dolia

-Donde estan Patamon y Gatomon? - Yolei y Cody que estaban arrodillados frente a TK y Kari negaban con la cabeza abajo, despues de atras de ellos sacaban los dos digihuevos, y se los daban a sus dueños, los chicos se incorporaban y los tomaban, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estas empezaban a correr de forma inmediata . . .

-Porque . . . porque? no queria volver a pasar por esto . . . - TK caia de rodillas

-Gatomon . . . no . . . no, no, no! - la chica desahogaba su pena en ese grito, abrazaba a Yolei con fuerza, ella la sostenia con la misma fuerza mientras sus dedos entraban en el cabello de Kari y precionaban su cabeza contra su pecho que se humedecia con las lagrimas, Cody abrazo a TK poniendo tambien su cabeza contra su pecho, ambos chicos lloraban con sus amigos intentando consolarlos sin exito en su terrible dolor . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el final de este capitulo, que les parecio? dejenme saberlo, este es el capitulo que en un principio les comente que no podia escribir porque me surgia una y otra cosa, al fin halle su lugar, y espero haya sido el correcto, creanme que hasta la gripa se me olvido de tan clavado que estaba escribiendo este capitulo de dos partes, como dije antes ojala les haya gustado, ya pronto tendre el proximo!


End file.
